


The One With The Pink Cap

by emlary



Category: We Are 1, We Are 1 (Dance Group)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mutual Pining, Those Boys Can Dance
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2018-11-12 17:16:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 6,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11166429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emlary/pseuds/emlary
Summary: Herman偷偷在脑海中勾画过电视剧中适合他们的角色，Cengiz和José很明显；而Thomas，他们中最年轻的男孩，漂亮的金发，小兔子一样惹人怜爱的脸部线条，也许他挺适合那个角色的，但如果演对手戏的不是自己，Herman忽然又不想让爱戴粉红帽子的男孩去试镜了。Thomas始终没有去试镜。“要是你也去演，也许我可以在戏里吻你。”“就算我没演那部戏，你也可以吻我。”





	1. Chapter 1

Cengiz正在兴奋地自拍，庆祝他的Instagram粉丝数刚突破15万，Maiken一脸“习惯了我男友就这么容易鸡血上头你们都别理他让他嗨个够”的嫌弃表情；José和Julie依然像热恋中的小情侣一样黏黏糊糊的，一秒钟都舍不得离开对方。

Herman坐在他们对面，望着自己最好的朋友们正享受初夏的日光，以及二十代初最肆无忌惮的青春，旁边那个穿粉色帽衫的金发少年似乎过分的安静了。

“You knew that could've been you.”

男孩不解地转过头，浅色的金发在午夜夕阳的余晖中美得让人目不转睛。他说的是IG粉丝，倒不是说他们中谁会嫉妒Cengiz因为电视剧开播一个多月的时间涨了十几万粉，更何况他已经有一百三十多万粉丝了，仅次于另外一个浅金色头发的女孩。而Thomas只有不到一万粉丝，虽然他会得意地说比José多几百个。

“我一直在想，如果你当时接受我的推荐一起去试镜会怎样。”

Cengiz也是他推荐给剧组的，编导都知道他有几个玩得好的小伙伴，也许没他那张迷倒从奥斯陆到莫斯科万千少女的脸，总归是英俊清秀的可爱少年。他尽职地转达了剧组的意思，没有什么保证，更不算托关系，只是一次试镜的机会。

Herman偷偷在脑海中勾画过电视剧中适合他们的角色，Cengiz和José很明显；而Thomas，他们中最年轻的男孩，漂亮的金发，小兔子一样惹人怜爱的脸部线条，也许他挺适合那个角色的，但如果演对手戏的不是自己，Herman忽然又不想让爱戴粉红帽子的男孩去试镜了。

Thomas始终没有去试镜。

“你有完没完？老是说那个戏。”

Herman知道男孩不是真的厌恶，就像他也从来不会在朋友们面前炫耀因为演了那部戏而出名后的种种变故。他开了个玩笑，想逗一逗还没决定好剪什么发型的长发男孩，“要是你也去演，也许我可以在戏里吻你。”

“就算我没演那部戏，你也可以吻我。”

是谁朝不远处的湖心扔了一块石头，激起层层涟漪。Herman想也许是他听错了，天色那么美，他不想破坏好友聚会轻松愉快的气氛。

“而且你的帽子太碍事了。”

他们本来就坐在一起，像任何聚会上男孩和男孩一起喝酒聊天那样。男孩凑了过来，先拉开他帽衫的帽子，又扯掉里面那顶棒球帽，他和Thomas的距离忽然近得十分危险。

男孩喝醉了吗？粉色的帽衫却衬得他的脸颊越发白皙，窜入鼻尖的是一股淡淡的青柠味，混合着初夏时节的茉莉，淡雅的清香中和了酸涩，透出一丝若有若无的甜美。

那就是他喝醉了，啤酒洒在草地上，消失得无影无踪。Herman遵从了男孩大胆的邀请，“Says the one with IG bio of 'The one with the pink cap.'”

关于和Thomas接吻最妙的是他们的朋友没一个人表现出惊讶或不解，好像大家都觉得这是自然而然的事，连最爱起哄的Cengiz也没多看他们两眼。

划掉上一条，当Herman伸手插入男孩还没剪掉的金发，那里面惊人的柔软几乎让他的心都融化了。手指抓住细软的发丝，迫使男孩转到最佳的角度接受他贪婪的索取。发梢扫过戴尾戒的指节，温柔得好像他能溺死在里面。

这是一个毫无技巧可言的吻，却比屏幕上呈现出来的每一个精心表演的吻更撩人心弦。

Herman喜欢这样，一吻过后他们仍然开着没心没肺的玩笑，继续喝酒、继续游戏。Thomas吵着说要表演后空翻，因为没有器械，Herman便让他踩着自己的手掌借力，男孩眼里写着对他的信任，还有几分小小的骄傲。他从他手心腾空跃起，漂亮地翻了个筋斗，然后有些踉跄地落在草地上。Herman连忙扶住他的腰——他以前合作过所有的女舞伴都会嫉妒的腰，纤细柔韧又强壮有力。他顺势把Thomas搂在怀里，迟迟不舍得放手。

“你要抱到什么时候？”  
“我也不知道，也许等你找到女朋友？”

他们都笑了，朋友们也笑了。仿佛所有人都知道Thomas没有女朋友的原因，但没人会戳穿那个小秘密。

“你这是作弊。”

他如愿地再次吻上穿粉色帽衫的男孩，将对方嘴角的笑意照单全收。


	2. Chapter 2

小兔子在周六下午1点18分更新Instagram，Herman就知道对方想干嘛了。

Thomas不会像Cengiz那样明目张胆地发只有两个人的合影，故意带上Herman入伍认识的战友Simon看起来就不那么昭然若揭了。配字倒是很直接，就是想出去玩。“碰巧”Cengiz和José这个周末都在陪女友，所以We Are 1的常驻人口就剩他们俩了。

约会的邀请几乎是秒回，Herman对着手机笑得见眉不见眼。Teodor还在帮他收拾那一大堆从遥远的东方寄来的礼物，“你能不能别笑得那么恶心？有力气倒是把这些熊猫都搬回你房间啊混蛋。”没大没小的，他敲了一下弟弟的脑门。

“别以为我不知道你上周末跟Thomas去了Attic剧院。”Herman说的是Teodor装作自拍其实拍下背后的Thomas在剧院门口单手倒立的照片，弟弟和对方年纪相仿，平日要是他不在家，两个小家伙总是玩得来。

“我刚又没问你跟谁发消息，你这就此地无银三百两了？”被小混蛋反将一军，Herman有点不好意思了。他挠挠头，想想又发了几条消息。

今天同样戴着粉红帽子的少年见到另外两个小伙伴时，瘦削的肩明显垮了下去。Herman心里有点小小的得意，小家伙太容易被看穿了。人都是他叫来的，也许他还没有准备好面对二人世界。和Thomas独处并不尴尬，他只是担心自己会做出什么事。

很快那一丝不悦就消失得无影无踪，Thomas提着烧烤的架子朝湖边走去，一路跟其他男孩有说有笑。Herman跟在后面，悠长夏日的阳光洒在少年侧脸上，不一会儿就抹上了一层淡淡的红晕。小兔子偷偷回头看自己时，Herman朝他抛了个媚眼。

五月底的湖水还有点凉，但男孩们并不在意，脱到只剩三角裤，互相推搡着看谁敢先下水。Herman也站在岸边，Thomas胸口上那两个小红点吸引了他全部的注意力。以前几个哥们儿总笑话小家伙不长毛，说Thomas“像女生一样光滑”。结果他现在脑子里全在想隔着那一层薄薄的布料，男孩下面是不是也像胸膛那么光滑幼嫩，那里是不是像一害羞就变红的鼻尖一样粉红可爱。

男孩趁Herman失神一把将他推下水，冰凉的触感才让他清醒过来，湖水刚好也掩盖了下半身的突发状况。见他瑟瑟发抖的狼狈样，岸上的小家伙今天第一次笑了。Herman想就随他去了，反正呆会有的是机会恶搞回来。

因为入伍剪短发的好处在这时体现了出来，上岸后他只需甩几下头，基本就干了。而Thomas那头细软的浅金色长发就没那么好命了，下水弄湿之后贴在他脸上，每次浮出水面换气时便会露出雪白的后颈，真想让人好好疼爱一番，再印上独一无二的标记。

男孩哆哆嗦嗦地在湖边的岩石上穿衣服，Herman直接扔了一块毛巾盖住他的头。还是没理他，但很快就跟过来帮忙弄热狗和烤翅了。他在一旁生火，一口烟没控制好，吹往对面的Thomas，男孩直呛得流眼泪，现在好了，除了耳朵、鼻尖和脸颊，眼睛也红红的，彻底成了一只小兔子。

小伙伴们都以为Thomas至少也要抱怨几句，结果小兔子还是不肯跟他讲话。乖乖地切好面包，一个人坐到离Herman最远的位置，捧着手机好像那是全世界最好玩的玩具。

都是从小玩到大的朋友，大家察觉出Thomas有点小情绪也不打紧，没什么是冰啤酒和两打烤翅不能解决的。吃饱喝足的小兔子好像来劲了，尬起舞十分投入，面对Herman的镜头也毫不在意。那件新买的宝蓝色帽衫映衬得一头金发美得不可方物，他推掉朋友说要一起跳的起哄，只管专心地对着少年拍个够，还要放到Instagram上炫耀。

抢最后一个烤翅时，少年冰凉的手指不小心碰到他的尾戒，Herman才发觉不对劲。火盆的火苗几乎快灭了，虽然晚上十点“夕阳”还没完全落山，他还是提议回家了。

“你们先走，我送Thomas回家。”

Herman不用送Thomas回家，他们认识快十年了，两家根本就住在一条街上。但这是他唯一能把少年压在家门口那颗挪威枫树下亲吻的借口。温暖的手心和对方十指紧扣，小兔子在他身下发出无意识的呜咽。该死的，他不能这样火上浇油。

“冷怎么不早说？”  
“你怎么要叫他俩来？”

看来小家伙还在耿耿于怀，Herman恋恋不舍地松开粉嫩的唇瓣，灼热的呼吸在少年耳后撩拨着情动的旋律，“今天要是没人，我早就把你吃了。”

再度欺上那对诱人的薄唇，仿佛整个星期的想念都化在吻里了。小兔子慢慢在他怀里软下来，纤细的手指环上他后颈，有一下没一下画着圈圈。

分开时Thomas眼眶又红红的，他凑上去再次落下轻柔的吻。

“下个星期。”  
“下个星期。”

午夜的天空还挂着火烧云，他们谁也没把话说完，仿佛不小心会被天听到这个就快藏不住的小秘密。


	3. Chapter 3

Cengiz说要去吃汉堡，皇家卫队的某个新兵就露出了原型。真的，Herman提到汉堡时手舞足蹈的样子顶多五岁，不能再多了——虽然他们天生就是跳舞的。

Thomas有时会羡慕Cengiz和José，总是能随心所欲地欣赏Herman那张完美到人神共愤的脸，像最好的哥们那样。也许是因为他们都有女朋友，哪怕再GAY AF的赞美都可以光明正大地放到社交网路上，也不会被当做不妥的言论。要知道José连女友的腿毛都敢拿来开玩笑，压根不在意别人说什么。Cengiz更夸张，玩心大起时不仅叫摄影师拍他和Herman牵手的暧昧照片，还转发了粉丝PS的Cerman阴阳图，带起节奏来比谁都麻溜。

“凭什么是Cerman不是Heriz？”Herman果然被带到阴沟里了。“因为是我主动呀！”

坐在Cengiz旁边的Maiken一脸“我的男友是智障”的无奈表情，Thomas斜了一眼坐在自己身边的“大明星”，四个人这样的坐法有点像两对情侣在双重约会。

他的心情忽然好了起来。

“你后来不是把照片里的我PS成了汉堡，没心没肺的混蛋。”  
“Cengiz Al，我现在正式通知你，被PS成汉堡是你的荣幸。”

大男孩们往对方脸上扔薯条的场面糟糕极了，到处都被弄得油腻腻的，Thomas未能幸免于难。他不会承认那是因为他坐得离Herman实在太近了，近到隔着两层牛仔裤也能感受到对方的体温。

他也可以跟Herman开这种无伤大雅的玩笑，只是最近不知为何越来越说不出口，特别是当着其他朋友的面。他开始在意Herman的每一句话，有些甚至会想好几遍。

比如被吻得意乱情迷时Herman说要把他吃掉。他不能说完那种话又转身走掉，留下Thomas一个人躲到浴室里解决未尽的事宜。

谁让对方是Herman Tømmeraas？该死的万人迷，他讨厌跟一百万人分享春梦对象这件难以启齿的事。

“说真的，那些在Instagram上留言说我总是刻意在播完亲热戏之后发恩爱图的姑娘真该去看精神科医生。我受够了她们对Maiken随意的评头论足甚至恶意攻击，我不需要那样的‘粉丝’。Herman，我开始后悔答应你去SKAM试镜了，你知道我不像你，我从来没演过戏，我不知道这些地精是从哪里冒出来。”

Cengiz的抱怨他也有所耳闻，第四季开播以来，Cengiz的人气噌噌噌地往上涨，随之而来的“麻烦”也不断。好在Maiken是个特别大气的姑娘，基本无视那些无聊的网络骚扰。

“得了吧你，前几天不是还在庆祝IG破20万粉丝？”Herman不留情面地又朝Cengiz扔了一根薯条，Maiken也在偷笑，似乎一点都不在意男朋友是否在社交媒体上高调秀恩爱来维护彼此的感情。

“我是心疼Maiken！”Cengiz又演起现场版的秀恩爱，这下Thomas也忍不住笑了。真好，像Cengiz和Maiken这样开朗大方的性格，他庆幸好友找到这样一位相亲相爱又相互信任的伴侣。

“你也就是死鸭子嘴硬。还好你演前两季的时候已经分手了，不然看谁吃不了兜着走！”Cengiz说的是Herman高中时的前女友，“说起来你小子这次也单身太久了吧。”

Thomas没有意识自己的坐立不安，是Herman在桌子下面缠上他的手指，他才不再颤抖。在皇家卫队抬了五个月的枪，粗大的手指上长出硬硬的茧子，磨得他手心发痒。

“再啰嗦今天你一个人买单。”

见Herman大大地咬掉一口汉堡的样子，Thomas下意识地咽了口水，秀色可餐的从来都不是垃圾食品。

后来几个人实在无聊，Herman打开IG直播他吃第二个汉堡的蠢样。说真的，什么样的笨蛋才会迷恋油腻的嘴唇贴近镜头送飞吻？Thomas知道自己和那些傻乎乎的迷妹一样没救了。

中间另一个叫Thomas的“大明星”也来凑热闹，Herman兴奋地隔空跟对方打招呼。

他在镜头外跟Cengiz和Maiken说要去下洗手间，起身离开了。

背靠着冰冷的隔间，Thomas讨厌这样幼稚的自己。那个人跟Herman是一起拍戏认识的，Herman不止一次夸奖过对方，他知道他们有段时间还设了赌局看谁的IG粉丝更多，亲密得好像多年的好友。

他从11岁就认识Herman Tømmeraas了，在对方还没有任何粉丝之前。Thomas想大声地叫喊。

“你一个人躲在这儿干吗？”

Herman直接撞进隔间，反手又把门锁上。

“你不是有另一个Thomas了？”听听，居然吃陌生人的醋，他真为自己感到羞耻。谁让他早就喜欢上这个注定要成为万人迷的家伙，无可救药，自投罗网。

“我只有一只小兔子，”他盯着好友的手攀上自己的衣领，径直扯开黑衬衫最顶上那颗白色的扣子，“他全身白白嫩嫩的，不管哪里，一碰……就会变红。”

在他颈窝种草莓的元凶还把责任推给他，“You look so fucking hot in this shirt. And the little white button on the top just asks for being torn apart.”

太过分了。他不能再让这个总是害他心跳加快的罪魁祸首跑掉，所以Thomas一把抓过Herman帽衫的领口，他想亲他，从上一次午夜之前的告别之吻开始就想到现在。

他能感觉到他最好的朋友在他唇边扬起了嘴角。


	4. Chapter 4

“为什么要我打电话给Thomas？”Cengiz听起来不像在无理取闹，可是Herman又没什么要紧的事，在Huseby军事基地的非单人寝室里打私人电话总是有些尴尬。

“因为他今天就一个人。我、Maiken、José和Julie出来玩，就上次我们和Simon一起去拍外景那条河。叫了他，他不来，不晓得一个人在干嘛。”

废话，Herman在电话这头翻了个白眼。任谁也不会蠢到去打扰两对情侣的双重约会，Thomas当然不会去。可Cengiz就是这样一个甜心，他关心所有的朋友，总是为朋友献上最真诚的赞美。Herman知道他现在心里过意不去让Thomas落单了，即使他完全没必要这么想。

落单的又何止小兔子一个人。

“He's a big boy, Cengiz. He needs no babysitting.”

“If my voice could comfort him, I'd have called him ten times already, you prick. Just f**king CALL him.”

Cengiz的言外之意他听得很清楚，他认输。他知道一通电话能让那个男孩多高兴，只是分开几天而已，他们却像小时候生日派对后紧接着央求父母允许在对方家sleepover。他想那时他们其实没资格笑话女孩们的睡衣派对和枕头大战，因为男孩们也恨不得一天24小时都黏在一起，一分钟见不到对方都不行。

长大成人不应该是这样的。理论上他们都是大人了，有各自的生活，有人还有了女朋友，即使有共同的爱好也不会时时刻刻都在一起。况且他不想让自己听起来像个可怜鬼，在离家就几十里路的地方，想念他的狗，他的家人，和他最好的朋友之一。

打了好几遍电话才有人接听，Thomas的呼吸有些急促，他说一个人在Attic练舞。那是他们从小到大一起排练的地方，闭着眼睛Herman都能看到镜子里的每一个角落。他想像金发男孩认真训练的样子，宽大的T恤随着律动在他身上摇曳，露出一小段的雪白幼滑的纤腰，让人想入非非。他会因为完成一个得意的动作朝Herman笑，犹如夏日院墙上盛开的白蔷薇一样动人。此时Thomas的喘息在他听来忽然多了几分暧昧，但愿只是他的幻听。

“Cengiz叫我，咳，我没打扰你吧？Cengiz说你没去……”  
“你不用每句话都提Cengiz。”

有时他也会被Thomas可爱的外表所迷惑，忘了对方不是真正的小兔子。这个男孩不仅聪明而已勇敢，他诱惑Herman吻他时自信的样子真让人难忘。就像现在，他又揭穿了Herman大晚上给他打电话的借口。

Herman想起上次他们几个好哥们去河谷玩耍的情景，四月初莺飞草长的春光里，除了刚破冰的春汛，就数Thomas最活泼。那时小兔子刚从纽约回来，滔滔不绝地跟大家讲述在哈莱姆和布鲁克林的所见所闻。Simon是他在皇家卫队认识的新朋友，对音乐没什么特别的喜好，偶尔插两句问Thomas有没有去登顶帝国大厦或看自由女神像，就像普通人去纽约玩都会做的那样。

男孩在Simon惊讶的眼神中摇摇头，继续说他在东哈莱姆街球场和路人即兴斗舞的轶事。“你知道，就是鲍勃迪伦在Spanish Harlem Incident里说的地方，”说着小兔子扯开嗓子，在奔涌的激流和陡峭的岩壁之间尖声尖气地唱起来，“Let me know, babe, if it's you my lifelines trace.”

Simon当然不知道。那一刻Herman才恍然大悟，眼前这个男孩有多珍贵。他不仅有张看不厌的漂亮脸蛋，还有十年、二十年甚至永远都有趣的灵魂，就像他会因为Thomas站在布鲁克林一栋不起眼的房子前拍的照片激动不已，而其它朋友甚至没认出那是纽约——不是所有人都对嘻哈乐史上英年早逝的传奇感兴趣。

当时他打开了手机直播，向粉丝们介绍同行的每个人，包括摄影师Marius。轮到Thomas时，男孩还没走过来。早春的阳光斜透过高耸入云的针叶林，照在他粉红色的帽子上，半张脸都藏在阴影里，只见帽檐外凌冽的下颌线和纤柔的浅金发仿佛世界上最矛盾的组合。在听到自己称他为“最可爱的Thomas”之后，少年如溪流般清澈的笑容瞬间中和了先前的矛盾。

那一整天Thomas都兴致高昂，Herman以为他是喜欢那段可以徒步攀爬的河谷。再往上山势变得十分陡峭，无法再步行，一行人便乘缆车到靠近山顶的开阔地带。高海拔地区四周还有部分积雪，大男孩们自然不会放过打雪仗的机会。男孩的粉帽子在雪地里格外像兔子的红耳朵，特别是他低头不知道在发什么呆的样子。Herman捏了一颗雪球扔过去，正中白皙的脖颈，小兔子被冻得一缩脖子，可爱得让人愈发想欺负他。这一幕正好被Marius抓拍到了，吵着闹着要人家删掉底片，结果被Herman往衣领里又塞了几把雪。两个人你追我赶闹了半天，最后双双气喘吁吁地倒在远处的雪地里，呼吸出来的白气都缠在一起，分不出你我。

“你不冷吗？”

小兔子用脚尖踢了一下他裸露在短裤外面的小腿。Herman扭头一看，离他们最近的小伙伴在雪原上只剩一个个小黑点。很快，交缠在一起的就不止是彼此急促的呼吸了。

“当然冷啊。”他半耍赖半试探着把脚伸进男孩双腿间，身下的冰雪让另一个人的体温变得充满诱惑。他们早已越过朋友之间的距离，在男孩闪烁的冰蓝眼眸中，有看似触手可得的温暖。

Cengiz的大声呼喊破坏了，或者拯救了那一刻。Herman并不知道Thomas在想什么，他甚至不敢确定自己刚才想吻男孩的冲动从何而来。

那天回去之后，Marius给大家发了很多他随行拍摄的素材，每个人都更新了社交媒体。Herman中规中矩地发了一张坐缆车的照片，考虑到他已经在直播时让每个小伙伴都出镜了。而Thomas却发了那张他先前恨不得变魔法弄没了的“丑照”——他的脸被雪球击中的瞬间，眼角眉梢本能地皱起来，男孩娇嫩的皮肤几乎和四溅的雪花一样白，整个画面都无比生动。

_**thomitus:** When @hermantommeraas destroys your face with a snow ball_

男孩用配字让Herman知道，他是让那张脸生动起来的唯一原因。

“OK, screw Cengiz. You wanna hang out this weekend? Just you and I.”  
“Just you and I?”

Thomas听起来还有所疑虑，“你保证不会再有另一个Thomas从手机那头跑出来？”

“你知道你吃醋的时候特别不可爱吗？”他的笑声出卖了本意，他爱死了Thomas为他吃飞醋的样子。


	5. Chapter 5

Cengiz说不练舞了要去吃饭时，Thomas一脸的错愕。他们跟Attic剧院预约了周五两个半小时的排练厅使用时间，又难得把舞团所有人都凑齐。

“你知道我们四个多久没合练了吗？现在才练了一个小时！”小兔子也是会发飙的。

Cengiz指了指身后那个到室内都不愿意摘下两层帽子的人，“再不去吃饭，那个家伙的眼神就差没把你生吃了你知道吗？”

声音那么大绝对是故意的。Thomas回过头看见一身黑捂得严严实实的Herman，一双黑豹般的眼睛在排练厅另一头盯着他，坦荡得仿佛自己欠了他一顿麦当劳巨无霸。问题是Thomas那么瘦，怎么也做不成双层芝士堡。

半个多小时后他们拎着外卖的袋子，因为José说他刚买了铁拳7，可以去他家边吃边打电动。

虽然Herman在电话里说过要私下约他，但Thomas并不介意和舞团的朋友们一起度过周末。他真的很怀念他们四个在排练厅挥汗如雨的日子，大家说是为了演出，每个人都很清楚，如果不是因为对舞蹈的热情和执念，他们不会组成寓意四人一体的We Are 1。Herman去当兵之后，Cengiz也接棒去拍电视剧，四人在一起的时间越来越少，好多新的点子和编排都因为经常性的凑不齐人，只得作罢。

一个人练舞的时候，也不是没偷偷抱怨过。每次到最后都会想，要是Herman在就好了。可他知道自己的性格就是这样，永远不可能像José或Cengiz那样大大方方地说*“Mi Amor”，就连那四个词也说不出口。

Wish you were here.

说出来，好像就会有什么东西被打破。低到像地面的尘埃，绝望地等待那个人，只要靠近一步，自己便会随着他翩翩起舞。

也许他只是想起下周一是降临节假期，整个长周末都能见Herman，也不急这一时半会。

但Herman今晚好像特别没耐心，换了几个角色都被他虐得惨绝人寰。Thomas得意地把腿翘在咖啡桌上，在游戏里踢Herman的屁股绝对是件让人身心愉悦的事。

“要不要我故意放水让你赢一局？你可以拍下来发Instagram或者Snapchat跟你的粉丝们炫耀下。”

“José，下一局帮我们用手机录下来。我会怕你？尽管放马过来！”他真的没必要凑那么近说话，那顶有点发黄的旧帽子的帽檐都戳到他的粉帽子上了。都怪José家的沙发太软，Herman的气息一压过来，Thomas觉得自己好像快要陷进去了。

最后一轮Thomas用Paul直接K.O.了对方的King，完胜。酸溜溜的输家不满地骂着脏话，在镜头面前却一直对着他笑，甜得像夏天的冰淇淋。末了才想起来对着José的手机做个鬼脸卖萌，毕竟是要发出去给粉丝看的。

关了灯的房间，只有电视上的游戏画面和Herman如猎食者的眼睛在发光。Thomas觉得自己就像被锁定的猎物。

打完游戏他们一前一后说要去洗手间的举动，大概连瞎子都看得出来有鬼。Cengiz整张脸都快埋进大袋薯片的包装里了，José则假装在玩手机。

“这变得有点像你们演的那个电视剧，每到星期五晚上就会发生点什么。”

他想开个玩笑缓解一下气氛，结果刚走进洗手间整个就被Herman压在门背后。布满尘埃的个人空间好像闯进一头猛犸象，心里有一万只蝴蝶在挥翅膀，藏也藏不住。

两个人的帽子都掉到地上了，Herman灼热的呼吸掠过耳后，Thomas开始担心José家的门能不能隔音。

“你剪了头发。”

其实他也没有剪太短，挪威的夏天总是稍纵即逝。可是当好友的手指抚过他后颈新剪的发梢，Thomas像触电一样开始颤抖。他太想要了，哪怕只是最轻柔的触碰。

“Shh…You need to be quiet.”

Herman的尾戒在黑暗中像两只嬉戏的萤火虫，缠绕在他身体最脆弱的部分，上上下下飞来飞去。指腹粗糙的纹路里隐藏着能让他陷入极致快乐的秘密，Thomas不得不抬手捂住嘴，他快要不行了。

“你他妈根本不知道在军营里想着你打手枪要不被人发现有多困难。”

哥们之间一个互相帮助的手活不该这么热辣，这不公平。但凡事跟Herman Tømmeraas扯上关系从来就没有公平可言，他总是能轻易偷走男孩女孩们的心，还怪罪错的人是对方。

“今晚去我家睡。”这甚至不是一个问句，Thomas忙着咬紧嘴唇，生怕泄露一丝欢愉的秘密，哪里来得及反驳。

如果他知道这是星期六一早就被Tømmeraas夫人赶起来去花园里干活儿的前奏，再棒的手活也买不到他的周末懒觉。

他只是暂时忘了自己连灵魂都出卖给了那个人。

 

_*Mi Amor，挪威语“我的爱”。_


	6. Chapter 6

就父母对小兔子随意的态度，Herman怀疑就算他牵着Thomas的手回家，家人估计也会觉得是理所当然的事。Teodor就不用说了，他都不知道Thomas到底什么时候跟弟弟也成了“朋友”。

“以防你没注意到，Thomas来我们家的频率已经超过你了。反正你平时又不在家。”

摸着良心说，他这个弟弟除了嘴贱真的没别的缺点。

Herman的回应是砰地关上卧室的门。回头看到男孩熟门熟路地踢掉鞋子钻到他床上并摸出手机充电线的一连串动作，心情立刻好了不少。小时候他们就经常去对方家过夜，有些习惯就是这样，随着时间不经意在彼此身上刻下痕迹。Herman找了一件长袖衫给对方当睡衣，Thomas已经翻出柜子里他的专属牙刷。房间的主人倚在浴室的门上，仿佛看见十五岁的小兔子再也不肯跟他一起洗澡时的情景。自己那会儿也不懂事，故意使劲敲浴室的门催Thomas，抱怨他浪费时间，其实他只是想看对方刚洗完澡整张小脸都红扑扑的样子。Thomas总是害羞得穿戴整齐才肯出来，Herman却为男孩露在袖口外面纤细的手腕而着迷，玲珑的指骨就像一件艺术品，他想含在嘴里用舌尖去细细描绘。

现在他真的那样做了。手链虽然有点碍事，但他不得不承认那些缠绕在Thomas手腕上的黑色细绳让他产生了不恰当的联想。要不是担心隔墙有耳，此时他嘴里应该含着别的东西。尽管如此，他还是卖力地模仿着类似的动作。那是另一个男孩的手，即使在昏暗的房间里依然骨节分明，用舌头裹住微凉的指尖，从头含到底。指腹滑过下唇，带出一条银丝，想躲，又被追上去；想要，又换到中指。他的妄想成了真，情况十分不妙，Herman知道被子下面自己已经顶在对方大腿上了。

“我搜过皇家卫队在Huseby基地的兵营，睡那种上下铺确实不太……方便，”小兔子显然还记得他刚才在José家洗手间里说过的话。“让我来帮你吧。”男孩躺在他枕边悄声说，那双蓝眼睛像暮色中的星空，闪烁着令人难以抗拒的光芒。

被舔湿的手指覆上隐忍多时的欲望，男孩的动作多少还有些笨拙，Herman闭上眼只想牢记住这一刻。再睁开时，小兔子湿漉漉的眼睛里全是自己的影子，那副小心翼翼的样子让人心疼。

“我下周更要度日如年了。”  
“为什么？”

他握住男孩的手，“因为这个比自己动手爽多了，你可要对我负责啊。”说着双手一起律动起来，他掌握着节奏和力度，同时享受着男孩柔软掌心的温度。这过分亲密的举动似乎让Thomas慌了神，羞得往他颈窝里钻，他偏偏不让，低下头寻找那片湿软，一口咬住唇珠，再一点点侵占里面的柔软。下巴抵在一起，细密的胡茬似乎在黑暗中摩擦出了火花，这个男孩的一切都让他着迷。

他如愿地弄脏了他们两个人的手。就在他发现被内裤卡住无法爬起来拿纸巾时，母亲的声音从门外传来，贴心地问男孩们要不要多加一床被子。

他发誓他现在能光着身子在雪地里打五个滚再来十公里的负重越野也不会觉得冷。等门外没了人，他用另一只手撩起汗湿黏在男孩额头上的发丝，看起来对方也挺热的。

“冷的话就抱着我。”

Thomas嘴角的弧度刚刚好和窗外的月牙重合了。

临近夏至的太阳总是起得太早，Herman醒了一次，发现小兔子蜷缩在他怀里，昨晚让他十分销魂的手指还搭在胸口上。晨光中白得近乎透明的手背和自己最近因为高强度训练而被晒成小麦色的皮肤形成鲜明对比，他忍不住想像男孩被衣服遮住的其它地方，以及他们身体交缠在一起的画面——不是小时候在夏令营玩泡泡浴时无心的打闹抱摔，不是挤在后台等待上场时不经意的触碰，不是表演时设计好的舞蹈动作，而是尽情地、彻底地、疯狂地占有彼此的身体。

阳光似乎对Thomas格外温柔，Herman自私地认为也许只有他，才能够在男孩雪白无暇的肌肤上留下痕迹。


	7. Chapter 7

清早醒来，映入眼帘的便是这个刚满二十岁的家伙酣睡的模样。悠长夏日总会为他染上太阳光的颜色，暗金色的短发长了一点点，像麦茬一般灿烂金黄，脸颊和上半身都被晒成令人羡慕的小麦色。

Thomas知道，这些都是Herman在皇家卫兵基地辛苦的成果。他在脸书上搜过照片和视频，那些军事训练的强度超乎常人想像，平时习惯了舞蹈课准备活动的自己根本不敢想Herman在烈日下是怎么坚持下来的。而他半年前生闷气时，还以为当兵跟闹着玩儿似的。之前借力玩后空翻时就感受到了，对方壮了不止一圈的手臂和胸肌，Thomas还偷偷想感受更多。

贪恋手指轻轻拂过的每一寸肌肤，上帝赋予他属于这个年纪泛着健康光泽的性感肤色。小时候Thomas以为自己只是羡慕，或者还有一点小小的嫉妒，因为每年跟Herman一起参加夏令营，自己永远没办法像对方那样留下夏天的痕迹。过分苍白的皮肤一不小心就会被晒伤，起大片大片的红疹，疼得龇牙咧嘴，他又没有Herman那张人见人爱的童星脸，这下更难看了。那个家伙总是自作主张给他弄来各种不同的防晒霜，反正只要他开口，阴盛阳衰的舞蹈组永远有数不清的小姑娘主动奉上。他闹脾气不肯要，其实只是想藏起自卑，Herman便拉着他往湖边走，好像十三四岁的男孩手牵手是再正常不过的事。翻开石头，吧唧几下抹了一脸的泥，“现在跟你一样丑了吧？”看着Herman得意地跟他炫耀满脸泥浆的“男子气概”，简直幼稚。自己的偷笑没能逃过对方的眼，花脸的小帅哥一个抱摔把他压倒在草地上，两个男孩扭打成一团，浑身被弄得脏兮兮的，泥点子上还沾着青草屑，可谁都没在意。

那是夏天的味道，Herman的味道，他不应该对好朋友侧颈的痣了若指掌。十三岁的Thomas庆幸自己被晒伤，这样对方就看不出他在那双漂亮的琥珀色眼睛注视下，脸比那些偷偷给Herman塞情书的小姑娘还红。

他还是低估了Herman受欢迎的程度，那时对方已经是在NRK演过两部电视剧的“明星”了。在德拉门这种小地方，一传十、十传百，不仅夏令营的教员们认识，他们一起报的嘻哈舞蹈组里的女孩们也争相想给Herman留下好印象。那个年纪的女孩比他们看起来成熟多了，圆润的唇，丰满的胸，当领舞的小姐姐穿着露出内衣的T恤从他们面前走过时，Herman笑得像个笨蛋，Thomas假装一点都不在意。

“她完全没必要穿成那样。”他嘀咕着，想偷看Herman有没有偷看女生的胸部。没想到对方伸手把他的头发揉得乱七八糟，“小傻瓜。”

Herman出人意料在他额头落下一个吻，Thomas心跳快得想告对方是个小偷。Herman Tømmeraas，罪名：偷心贼。

他真正在意的不是女生，而是另一个男生。舞蹈组就他们三个男孩，对方叫Jens，个子高高的。开始排练前Thomas承认Jens舞跳得比自己好那么一丢丢，可事实证明不管是Herman还是Jens都跳得比他好很多，他还不习惯跟那么多女孩挤在一起表演，细胳膊细腿的总放不开，动作僵硬导致缺乏力量和节奏感，看起来跟凑数似的。

而Herman则不一样，他一上台就表现得十分抢眼，一招一式都像编排老师教的那样到位。Jens也不赖，不时跟Herman有眼神的交流，在站位和动作上都无可挑剔。混在一大群女孩里，就Thomas一个人看起来那么不合群，不是忘动作就是没精气神。

糟糕的表演结束后，他想撒气撒到Herman身上，到最后还是生自己的气。

第二年，Thomas没有再去那个夏令营。夏天结束时，他在脸书上看到了嘻哈舞蹈队的表演视频，今年男孩只剩下Herman和Jens，编排老师特意给他们俩设计的一组动作，在群体中单独出列表演。又年长的一岁的两个男孩都跳得很好，尤其是Herman，一个夏天的苦练，不光是身材慢慢有了成年男性的样子，举手投足间的表现力尤其惊人。平坦结实的腹肌像抹了橄榄油的沙滩男模，女孩们肆无忌惮地盯着他的人鱼线，这让Thomas非常嫉妒。而Jens临时找Herman借力玩后空翻简直让他气炸了，他们配合得那么好，那家伙简直就是在炫耀。

他想好了，秋天开学后至少要赌气一个月不理Herman。结果新学期的第一节课就是和对方一起上的，不知道使了什么法子，姓氏T字母开头的家伙跑到坐第一排A字母开头的自己身边。

“你怎么一点都晒不黑？”男孩挽起衣袖，把黑了三个色号的手臂和他的并排放在一起打量。靠得太近汗毛都互相打架了，被对方触碰到时痒酥酥的像触电一样。Thomas想叫对方离自己远点，却怎么都说不出口。

他太喜欢了，还留着夏天模样的Herman。比巧克力薄荷冰淇淋还要喜欢。

这时睡梦中的人终于醒了，抓住他在对方皮肤上游走的手，顺势贴在左胸口。十指相扣，强烈的肤色差几乎掩盖过了Herman心跳的声音，“白白嫩嫩得我真想一口吃掉。”

一大早就发情的家伙笑得好看极了，Thomas差点忘了给他一肘。

“刚才摸我的时候想什么呢？”

“你还记得Splæsh Camp跟我们一起跳舞那个Jens吗？Jens Bastian Aamodt。”

Herman点点头，“好几年没见，他后来好像练现代舞去了，蛮有天赋的。干嘛说起那么久以前的人？”还是一头雾水的样子。

“你记得2013年夏令营和他一起跳的舞吗？他还找你玩了后空翻。”他既害怕又期待被Herman发现自己的心意，故意说得轻描淡写。手心依然贴在对方胸口，他想听Herman最真实的回答。

“上帝啊，你该不会吃那小子的醋吧？这就是你那天喝酒时非要跟我玩后空翻的原因？”

不回答就代表认输，Herman抬起他的下巴，自己一不小心又撞进了那双迷人的眼睛。他鼓起勇气问了最后一个问题——

“你……为什么后来再参加Splæsh Camp都不去舞蹈队了？”

“因为不能和你一起跳舞的夏令营弱爆了。”

他像溺水的人，彻底迷失在Herman欺过来的吻里。要不是太阳早就照在屁股上，外加Tømmeraas夫人的催促，Thomas大概可以跟Herman赖在床上一整天。

一起起床、一起洗漱，在Teodor玩味的眼神里一起吃早餐，被分配到一组去院子里帮忙修剪爬墙虎——虽然Tømmeraas夫人不让他干累活，“只要帮Herman扶着梯子就行了，哎，叫你扶梯子，不是扶他的大腿。”这些平常到不能再平常的事，仍会让他在别人看不到的地方偷偷笑出来。

干完活出了一身的汗，他们在院子后面喝冰啤酒。Teodor还在前面忙活，骂骂咧咧地说只有他一个人做另一半的活计不公平。Herman没理弟弟，那表情倒是想起别的事了。

“我有件事……还没跟你说，但你要答应我，听了以后不许吃醋，也不许生气。”

Thomas知道他们演那个电视剧都签了保密协议。他专门跑去看了第三季，他以为第四季没Herman的角色什么事了。结果——

“前几个星期有一次周末你约我去看演唱会，我说家里有事，其实是我跟Thohay一起进组拍戏去了，大概这周就会播我们演的片段，我怕你不知道……”

他知道，Herman是为了避免重名才这样叫那个人。Thohay，听起来却比跟他一模一样的Thomas更亲密。

“我先回去了。对不起，我家里有事。”Tømmeraas夫人已经准备好了丰盛的午饭，餐桌上最终却空出一个座位。


	8. Chapter 8

“你不是说Thomas也要来？”Marius在约好的夜店里朝他招手，Herman一个人走进去时，不少男男女女都投来猎艳者垂涎的目光。

他知道现在说什么都像借口，干脆不解释了。Marius递给他一瓶啤酒，也没再多问。他们是工作上合作的好伙伴，也能在这种场合一起玩；以前Herman以为Thomas也是这样的“伙伴”，直到男孩不在他身边时，他才发觉自己错得有多离谱。

准确说一个小时前他刚从Thomas家被赶出来。他已经够诚意的了，没有发短信或打电话，而是亲自上门去约人。他想小兔子不至于真的生气，他又不是第一天去演电视剧。何况他和Thohay根本没什么，顶多是不同圈子认识的朋友，吃醋什么的他只当是玩笑，没有人会为了这点小事赌气。

“I'm needy?”

戴粉红帽子的男孩连院子的栅栏都不愿意为他打开，“你他妈还记得我们We Are 1上一次正式表演是什么时候吗？不记得了对吧？因为那已经是一年多前的事了。以防你没发觉，或者假装不知道，我现在是唯一一个在Instagram介绍里写自己是We Are 1团员的人，我他妈的还想问四人团什么时候变一人团了！你没空，Cengiz没空，José为了维持日常训练去跟Quick Style舞团合作了。你知道他们在干嘛？他们舞团合作了十二年的三人组报名参加World of Dance舞蹈大赛，现在已经通过了欧洲赛区的海选和洛杉矶的第一轮电视选拔，他们的舞蹈现在全世界都看得到。We Are 1八周年纪念日你信誓旦旦地说我们会一辈子跳下去，狗屁！”

他在回忆上一次Thomas跟他翻脸是什么时候，可能是六年级他的恶作剧——把活的蝌蚪放进女孩们的芭蕾舞鞋里，害得最后一个离开的小兔子被舞蹈老师罚一个星期不准进排练室。他买了一顶新的粉红色帽子去给对方道歉，那时小小的Thomas一边哭鼻子一边说讨厌他。最后Herman把几乎哭成泪人儿的小家伙抱在怀里，而小兔子则把粉帽子紧紧地抱在胸前。

“You had time for that fucking show, just to look hot with your filthy Porsche and get all the followers on social media. Yet no time for our rehearsal? Go fuck yourself, Herman.”

哑口无言地离开时，Herman反倒希望小兔子只是吃Thohay的醋，毕竟对方是坐拥百万粉丝实名认证的大帅哥。那多简单啊，如果Thomas要的只是他的关注，哄一哄、亲一亲就好了。

但Thomas刚才说的那一切，他却无能为力。

期待很久的降临节假期，因为和Thomas冷战而变得索然无味。二十岁不是十二岁，他们不再是在午夜阳光中无忧无虑玩耍的男孩，喜欢就行动，不管是一时冲动拜把子成立舞团，还是在夏令营的帐篷里偷亲对方。Cengiz在念市场营销的课程，凭他那热情奔放的性格，未来也许会成为西装革履的商务人士；José是个舞痴，他能跟奥斯陆最大的嘻哈舞团合作是再好不过的事，除了为好朋友点赞Herman别无它意；至于Thomas……

小兔子是他们四人里被舞蹈老师说最不适合跳舞的小孩。也难怪，谁叫他那么瘦，那么小，小时候一副比女孩子还娇弱的模样，哪里像跳舞的样子？但他也是最不服输的。Herman可以一两遍就学会一套动作，空余时间还能去NRK拍让学校里男生想发眼刀、女生眼冒红心的儿童节目，Thomas可能还在排练室一遍又一遍的扣动作。暑假家附近的社区剧院排青少年的嘻哈舞剧，海报上排了Cengiz、José和自己三个人，小兔子没有埋怨，站在后排当最认真的背景板，演完还要对着录像检查自己的动作有没有出错。

尴尬的青春期就是这么过来的。直到Thomas开始窜个子，粉色的嘴唇上长出细细的软须，摆脱可爱的婴儿肥，下颌的轮廓越来越像刀刻的一样端正。小兔子红着耳朵拒绝前来告白的女孩，还戴着自己送给他那顶粉帽子。Herman躲在楼道的转角处偷看，捂着嘴笑得没心没肺。

他以为Thomas会一直在他身边。即使有了女朋友，男孩也总是在伸手可及的地方。

降临节假期之后，Herman回到基地准备一年一度国王亲自视察皇家卫队的仪式。一连几天忙到脑袋还没碰到枕头就能睡着，一转眼又到周五了。

今晚就会播他和Thohay的角色回归SKAM的那一集。

他想过找Cengiz聊一聊，但他太了解Cengiz了。要是对方知道Thomas跟他因为这事闹不愉快，指不定会想出什么疯狂的点子今晚就要让他们和好。粉丝们可能不知道，Cengiz比他在电视剧里演的角色还温柔体贴。

打电话约Thohay感觉既陌生又熟悉，拍摄前两季时他们经常一起鬼混。他欣赏那个因为比他高那么一丢丢而抢走男主角的家伙，Thohay从不摆架子，不管他那张脸迷倒了多少无知少女。前几个星期在片场重聚，两人也聊得很开心。

“所以你提前一周就剧透给他了？连我妈妈都是今天才知道我要出现在第九集。你啊……就不怕他说漏了嘴给你捅个大篓子？NRK那边对保密要求一向很严。”

Herman摇摇头。“也对。从你开始叫我Thohay，我就应该猜到了，另一个叫Thomas的人……He must be special.”他刚想反驳，万人迷笑着阻止了他，“我不介意。你知道吗？他有在Instagram上关注我，我还挺意外的，点开他的ID看见你和他的照片，我才明白怎么回事。”

他不解地望着Thohay，什么“怎么回事”？

“他很在意你。”Herman不知该怎么回答，“所以也会在意你身边的人，你的工作。”

“他说我们俩是开豪华跑车的男花瓶，只在意社交网络上新添了多少粉丝。”他不是真的抱怨，Thohay也听得哈哈大笑，电视里正好播到他们俩从道具组千辛万苦借来的阿斯顿马丁上下来，慢镜头配上拉风的超跑，两大帅哥一出场就抢走了整场戏。

“你的Thomas说的没错啊，考虑到我们确实拿粉丝数的多少打过赌。真是个有趣的家伙。”那都是过去式了，成名太快，人多少有点轻飘飘的，雪片一样从世界各地飞来的情书和一箱箱贵重的礼物，一百万粉丝后面的六个零，每一样都像活在巨大的肥皂泡泡里。他自以为自己没有什么变化，但也许在Thomas眼里，他确实变了。数不完的商业派对，热情的广告主，千篇一律的采访，雨后春笋般的跨界合作机会，他人生中第一次有了专门的造型师，这多酷啊。

他们在一起跳了八年的舞，从服装造型到舞蹈编排全是自己来，从没有造型师、化妆师、发型师，还有什么师？

“像你说的，你们几个现在各自选择了不同的道路，跳舞从来都不是唯一的选项。也许他只是还没准备好接受没有你的未来，你的那位Thomas。”

Thohay的话仿佛六月暴雨前的惊雷。自己又何尝不是？他根本无法想象Thomas不再是他最好的朋友的未来。

“别担心，我猜你的小Thomas只是一时怄气。他会长大的，会找到新的方向，不管是跳舞还是别的。到时候你可别太难过，”Herman没懂Thohay的意思，“被人依赖也是会上瘾的。”

晚上回家的电车上，Cengiz发来一大串消息。

“Thomas，我是指我们的Thomas，他看了第九集来问我拍Eva生日派对那场戏时是不是让Maiken友情客串。我告诉他因为剧组要求，没有提前告诉他你的角色也回归了。他说他早就知道了。你不觉得奇怪吗？他什么时候追SKAM追得那么仔细了？”

“我知道他想问你的事，但又没问。你们俩怎么了？”

“不管发生了什么，快点和好！不然我要分别踢你俩的屁股！”

他也想，可世上哪有说和好就和好那么简单的事。

快走到家门口时，他看见一个消瘦的人影靠在布满爬墙虎的栅栏上，上个周末他们就在这儿一边晒太阳一边修剪花草，一切看起来像妈妈做的樱桃派一样理所当然。Herman赶紧快步向前，Thomas，是Thomas！

男孩手里拿着叠好的衣服，就是上次在他家过夜穿的那件，而身上还穿着一件同样鸽子图案的长袖衫。那是他们三年前为Attic剧院的圣诞节目准备的表演服，如果说Herman那天找出这件衣服给对方穿只是无心之举，那么今天Thomas穿在身上的，则是毫无疑问的心领神会。也许男孩像Thohay说的，还没准备好告别他们的少年时代，所有共同经历的过去，每一场激动人心的表演。

“谢谢你的衣服。”

他们之间本不该那么客气。Herman想尽量让他们的对话轻松些，毕竟上次的不欢而散实在不值得。“怎么不进去？Teodor要是知道让你站在门外等我，大概会扒了我的皮。”

“不。我，我是来道歉的。对不起，上个星期说了很过分的话，你做什么都做得很好，是我太自私了。”

没人需要道歉，该死的。他们需要的是沟通，或者做爱。

“再见，Herman。”

衣服尚留有男孩的体温，路灯下拉长的影子却已经走远了。


	9. Chapter 9

之前排练时Cengiz和José问他要不要去今年的Stavern音乐节，Thomas已经订好了两张Slottsfjell音乐节的票。得知后者的时间后，两位好友都没有再问什么。皇家卫队整个夏天就那一周放假，“我们就不和皇家卫兵抢人了。”

他记得Herman曾兴奋地聊起Cezinando给The Weeknd欧洲巡演做暖场嘉宾，就去查了那个本土新兴R&B歌手这个夏天的日程表。当兵走不远，Slottsfjell音乐节是离他们最近的一站。

他曾以为音乐和舞蹈是他们共同的秘密语言，叫Herman去看演唱会是世界上最理所当然的事，根本不需要考虑什么——直到他最好的朋友对他撒了谎。所以，是他太自以为是了。他可以迁就对方的假日，他可以配合对方的优先级，但Thomas做不到忽略谎言，如果那意味着以后要小心翼翼地揣测对方的心思。和Herman在一起就像呼吸一样自然，至少曾经是。

现在Thomas却不知道多出来的一张音乐会门票要怎么办。

大多数朋友们早就为北欧短暂的夏天做好各自的计划，现在去约人已经晚了。虽然比不上北部地区的极昼，晚上十点多的日落拉长的不仅是白天的长度，还有一个人独自回家路上的影子。

讽刺的是，另一个皇家卫兵却主动告诉他有时间去Slottsfjell。

Simon是个直来直去的家伙，开门见山就说假期难得，问他要不要一起出去玩。他们只见过两面，Herman帮他们相互介绍时，他只知道对方是个分不清2Pac和Snoop Dogg的大个子。五月份宪法日聚会时Simon要了他的号码，因为“不太用社交网络，电话比较直接。”他承认在这个Instagram或Snapchat私信、私照满天飞的时代，Simon的方式有点特别。所以他也直爽地邀请对方一起去Slottsfjell，连酒店都一并订好。

“You're gonna be a great _boyfriend_.”大个子善意的玩笑差点让他的秘密无处遁形，Thomas扯出一个微笑，说习惯了。他觉得自己不该想太多，Simon是Herman的朋友，也是他的朋友。

他们约在午后车站前的咖啡馆见面，Simon说很久没逛街了，Thomas就陪他一起去。从H&M出来突然下起雨来，他朝刚一身新衣服的阿兵哥挑了挑眉，对方欣然一笑，便和他一起冲进雨里。他们离车站并不远，可没跑出几步Simon就掉队了。这算哪门子的皇家卫兵？转过身刚想嘲笑对方，只见高个子的男生脱下了新买的外套，已经赶到了他身边。头上一暗，原来用黑色的速干衣充当起临时雨伞。这点雨根本不算什么，可当他仰着脸，看到原本样貌有点凶的大男孩从头到脚几乎都被淋湿了，雨水让他轮廓变得柔和，湿润的眼神欲言又止，抿着嘴直直地站在倾盆大雨中为他挡雨。

“上面的空气是不是更清新？”

他的冷笑话让高个子松开了紧张的嘴角，原来Simon笑起来蛮帅的。他们磕磕绊绊地跑到车站时，在列车闭门前一秒同步冲进车厢，车厢地板上留下一串对称的鞋印，湿漉漉地跟随男孩们一屁股跌坐在空座上。

“F**k the rain.”

Simon的表情仿佛他讲什么都好笑，Thomas忽然有点害羞。他掏出手机假装检查有没有进水，刚好对着摄像头甩了几下黏在前额上恼人的发丝。抬起头，才发觉大个子看他的眼神都变了。

“你……我以前养的吉娃娃洗完澡也这样甩水。”  
“好啊你，这是拐着弯骂人呢？”

他知道自己不是Simon的对手，还是不肯示弱地扑过去，结果被对方牢牢地钳住手臂，完全动弹不了，别说“打人”了。 

“你手劲也太大了吧！”  
“是你的手太细了。”

Simon松开十指时，他才意识对方大大的手掌能完整握住他的小臂，过分苍白的皮肤上指印像樱桃花瓣一样晕染开来，粉得格外暧昧。

低着头坐回到座位上，Thomas丝毫没注意到有人靠近。

“Herman？”

目不转睛地盯着再熟悉不过的那张脸，他甚至忘了自己现在的样子有多狼狈。

“你们要去哪儿？”

最普通的寒暄却让Thomas觉得十分疏离，他们之间以前从来不需要问这种问题，就像Teodor调侃的那样，“你才是他弟吧，跟连体婴儿似的”。

好在一直是Simon在回话，他收回失态的眼神，坐在对面一言不发。

“Can I join you guys? I mean, there must be some last minute rush tickets, right?”

三个人意外的旅程有点奇怪，但Herman从来都很擅长交际，本来也不是陌生人，和Simon聊起部队的事话匣子就关不上，他俩虽被分在不同的中队，Huseby基地就那大点儿，八卦趣事往往还没到吃饭时间就传遍整个皇家卫队了。

Simon还是注意到了他的沉默，从对面的座位凑过来看他在手机上鼓捣什么。高大的身躯贴着他坐下来，公共场合另一个人的体温不应该让他那么在意，可Thomas却忍不住偷瞄了斜对面一眼。

挂满时髦金属环扣的帽檐压得很低，嘴角拉平，看不出Herman的喜怒哀乐。只有侧颈上的痣露在外面，每一颗的形状他都用指尖描绘过，就像小时候他们曾并排躺在Herman家的屋顶上，男孩捏着他小手，指指点点一起描绘夏夜星空最闪亮的星座。

他忘了天琴座的位置，却能在脑海中勾画出好朋友俊美侧颜上的每一颗痣。

“你在看什么？”Simon的声音把Thomas拉回了窘迫的现实。

他跟Simon分享了World of Dance的几段视频，看得出对方不是特别感兴趣，也难怪，不是所有人都喜欢嘻哈和街舞。但大个子还是留在他身边，好像没有要回自己座位的意思。话题从一支舞蹈的配乐转到Simon喜欢的老歌，原来这个家伙是鲍勃迪伦的死忠，模仿起深情款款的Spanish Harlem Incident居然有模有样。Herman也用手指打着节奏，声音都不大，却意外地投入。但每当那不加掩饰的眼神投向他这边时，Thomas就会立刻把注意力转移到Simon身上。

他得感谢大个子没有当面问他和Herman怎么了。真的，就算傻瓜都看得出他在躲着对方。

这也是列车达到目的地之后，Herman赶去排队买加票时Simon跟他说的第一件事。

“你知道，Herman从来没有在军营里炫耀过他的演员身份。尽管我们那儿的新兵差不多都是18、9岁的年轻人，每个人都‘认识’他，他在SKAM里演的角色。”

也许是他小瞧了这个大个子，在察觉到他们之间不安的气氛后，Simon没有单刀直入问为什么。

“以防你不知道，皇家卫队也有不少女兵，今年获得国王授勋的就是一个女中豪杰。他大可以在女生面前卖弄‘Penetrator Chris’的秘密，事实上他一次都没说过SKAM的话题，甚至是刻意地回避。他也从未利用允许使用手机的公开训练课自我宣传，你知道，只要他随便发一小段高强度训练时的视频，就能有几十万点赞。不止女孩，连男孩都会被军队里成倍递增的雄性荷尔蒙倾倒吧。”

Thomas想起Herman至今曝光的军装照，除了三月转正时发过一张，就只有宪法日游行上的正装照。

“这说起来可能并不酷，但Herman把服兵役这件事看得很重。入伍时他可能只是张漂亮的脸蛋，在意头发被剃掉什么的，但你看看现在的他，”那家伙正好迎合傍晚的骄阳朝他们走来，黑色的衣服都遮不住他宽阔厚实的上半身，偏偏手里拿着三个汉堡，门票叼在嘴里的样子又好笑又帅气，“And he's a sweetheart.”

Simon还是没有点破，也没有追问，似乎眼前这个打扮普通却闪耀着光芒的家伙是解决一切问题的答案。他回想起之前跟Herman发脾气时自己说过的话，一时发泄的痛快，指责对方自私的那些理由，反过来不也是一种私心？We Are 1并没有说过以后只能跳舞，害怕“偶像明星”Herman渐行渐远，无非是自私地不想放手。

上个星期去道歉的时候，还以为自己能放下。自欺欺人的结果就是面对这个跟着台上暖场音乐就开始悠然舞动的男孩，Thomas站在Slottsfjell千年古堡前的草坪上，再一次怦然心动。

“这个是你的，我有叫他们别放洋葱圈。”

最后一根稻草像坍塌的巨石阵压下来，他傻愣愣地接过汉堡。音乐节晚场八点的演出就快开始了，Thomas却全然没有狂欢的兴致。

他害怕再喧闹的音乐也掩盖不了暴雨将至前的电闪雷鸣，在他的血管里、胸腔里、心脏里。

震耳欲聋的现场表演结束，他们落在散场的观众后面。午夜即将来临，三个人各怀心事，仿佛峡湾对岸迟迟不舍得落下的夕阳，不紧不慢地准备离开。

Simon走在他旁边，系在腰间的外套还有点湿；Herman落在他们中间，或者说身后；Thomas不敢回头，他拽紧背包的背带，闷着头往前走。

不时有粉丝认出他们的大明星，Herman态度十分亲和，停下来拍照签名来者不拒。

“要不你们先走，我一会再去车站。”

一想到Herman要离开，Thomas脱口而出：“我订了两个房间。”

好友的眼神在他和Simon之间来回扫了好几遍，仿佛他刚才说的话有什么歧义。滕斯贝格地方不大，这个时间恐怕大多数酒店和民宿都订满了。

“对，这么晚你也赶不上末班车了。你可以和我睡一个房间，反正我们都习惯了五点半的起床号。”Simon的解围滴水不漏，Thomas真的要好好感谢大个子，不管是他跟Simon一个房间还是他跟Herman一个房间，都会无比尴尬。

跟同性的朋友一块儿出去玩拼房间这么普通的事，不知怎么就成了敏感话题。这就是Thomas讨厌的，因为一些说不清道不明的事，让好友之间如履薄冰。

从侧面看过去，Herman平时跳舞时灵活性极好的肩膀似乎有点僵硬，他还是点了点头，Thomas如释重负。他早就看过日程表，Cezinando和Astrid S的表演分别在明后天，他希望好友能留下来好好享受音乐节。

他们在四楼找到了订好的房间，Herman从他身边擦肩而过，门卡刚好咔嗒一声打开了，男孩也许瞄到房间里唯一的一张床。他告诉自己不要胡思乱想，Simon应该也不知道他们之间最近发生的事，这样的安排对大家来说都是最好的。

过一会就传来砰砰砰的敲门声，Simon说不远处峡湾岸边的草地上有人在踢球，硬要拉着他们去。他本来只想拉上隔光窗帘，管它白天黑夜倒头就睡，又不好扫兴。结果他跟同样不会踢球的Herman坐在场边“观赏”球赛，目送高大强壮的Simon加入临时组织的足球激战。

他没法不和Herman坐在一起，那会让Simon更加生疑。夕阳是个很好的借口，顺手压低粉色的帽子，他连对方的眼睛都不敢看。

“你看Quick Style在World of Dance第二轮淘汰赛的那支舞了吗？输给那对美国的Urban组合真让人恼火，而且他们几乎是一对一淘汰赛阶段比分最接近的一组。”

他不是那种人，不会因为对方在他发飙之后专门去看他提过的东西而沾沾自喜。他在意的不是自己对Herman的“影响力”，World of Dance应该是让每一个热爱舞蹈的人都发自内心激动的节目，而对方的话更像是搭讪的伎俩。

“We don't…. _You_ don't have to do this, small talk or whatsoever.”

他听起来太过刻薄了。但Thomas没法跟Herman假装若无其事地像聊六月间反复无常的天气一样，聊曾经令他们狂热的嘻哈舞，礼貌的，有分寸的，一字一句都经过考量的，与嘻哈自由表达的精髓完全相悖的。

以前在Youtube上看到新的舞步，他们会在直接床垫上比划起来，把Herman的卧室弄得乱糟糟的。每次Teodor被父母差使敲开门叫他们下楼吃饭时，总会一脸狐疑地打量皱巴巴的床单和他们额头上的薄汗。他得费力地解释，而Teodor会留下一句“Use condom”就扬长而去。Herman脸上是两兄弟如出一辙不怀好意的偷笑，他会假装生气地把好友压在地毯上，目光落在男孩起伏的喉结，强忍着想亲吻对方的冲动。

这种感觉太奇怪了，他最喜欢的人，聊起他最喜欢的话题，Thomas现在却只想退缩。

他想要Herman，想要这个人的全部。哪怕有一丁点儿不属于自己，都会让他嫉妒得发狂。这简直错得离谱。

“Simon告诉我他不知道你之前订了两个房间。”

显然Herman不会因为他说闭嘴就闭嘴。被他冷漠地回绝后，这一次就没那么客气了，刀尖直接插到他胸口，只要Herman想，就能把他的心挖出来。

“我不明白你什么意思。”他还在徒劳地挣扎。他在决定邀请Simon来音乐节之后，像任何有礼貌的正常人一样订了两个酒店房间。

“Thomas,”他能感受到Herman的目光停留在他身上，他没法看球赛，没法假装关注在场上来回飞奔的Simon，在Herman身边他什么都做不了，“Just so you know, I'd _break_ anyone who sleeps with you. No ifs, ands or buts about it.”

夕阳笼罩着大地，迫近地平线的余晖将峡湾和草地都染成玫瑰金色，男孩女孩们在欢笑声中将皮球踢来踢去，日落前的滕斯伯格一切看起来都那么平和。除了他最好的朋友在耳边留下腥甜的“死亡威胁”。不可理喻，他想数落对方几句，不管Herman是不是认真的。可耳边只有自己突突的心跳，Herman还没下刀，他就已经输了。

这时周围的人群中爆发出一阵欢呼，他们高大的朋友用头球了立功。Simon朝他们冲过来庆祝，他喜欢大男孩喜形于色的单纯，所以张开手臂迎接满身大汗的大个子。谁知Simon太过激动，直接把他抱了起来。他又不是拉拉队里被举高的身材娇小的女孩子。

“上帝啊，快放我下来，Simon。”  
“抱歉，弄脏了你的衣服。”

他笑着摇摇头，他的细胳膊细腿真的经不起Simon折腾。而Herman就站在他们旁边，尾戒几乎嵌到手心里了。Thomas一时分不清这两个人到底谁更缺乏冷静。

凌晨时分天色终于暗下来了，他们手搭着肩回到酒店房间。漫长的一天终于结束了，可Thomas从浴室出来后却怎么也睡不着。他换上鸽子图案的长袖衫，Herman不会知道他回家后偷偷交换了两人同款的衣服，所以他现在穿着睡觉的依然是好友的那件。

“I know you're awake.”

如果不是他心急地想看Herman还说了什么，对方两点半发来的消息就不会立刻显示为已读状态。越是懊恼越是难以入睡，窗帘微微摆动，夜里连峡湾吹来的风都那么安静，所以一墙之隔的任何动静都像发生在他房间里一样清晰。

他听见有人轻轻地打开门锁，又轻轻地关上。另一个失眠的人是谁他再清楚不过，他听到了对方的脚步声靠近，就两三步，然后停止了。即使太空步也不可能凭空消失——

Herman站在他房间门外，时间一秒一秒流逝。等待对方敲门时，Thomas用被子蒙着头，害怕连呼吸都会出卖他。Teodor会骂他是胆小鬼，只有他知道，如果打开那扇门，自己将永远成为Herman的俘虏，盲目的，卑微的，又欢天喜地的。

脚步声走远时，Thomas紧紧地贴着门，后背绷得像一张弓。他不敢去猫眼里看Herman离开的背影。

他想过一百零一种打开门后的可能。他们共同的朋友就睡在隔壁，哪怕什么都不做，只要看见那张他日思夜想的脸，都好像在偷情一样可耻。

然而Herman始终没有敲他的门。

最后一丝念想的火苗被掐灭，一个人空旷的房间突然像黑暗的洞穴要将他吞噬。Herman在足球场边留的那句话压得他喘不过气，他以为他是谁？凭什么左右自己的决定？如果他真的那么在意电视剧的曝光度，离不开社交网络上百万粉丝的热情关注，或者日复一日的舞蹈练习比不上一张好看的自拍瞬间吸引成千上万的点赞，又何必再跟自己扯上关系。

可悲的是，Thomas依然渴望那句话背后不讲道理的冲动。他是Herman的猎物——八年级第一次拒绝女生的告白时，Herman像只花豹潜伏在墙角，不置可否，他却觉得自己完全暴露在对方的狩猎领地里，从那以后再也没有踏出一步。

他在窒息前打开了房间的门，午夜酒店的走廊空无一人，也没有任何Herman停留过的痕迹。百转千回只是自寻烦恼罢了，想嘲笑自己的患得患失，放不下那个人的施舍。哪怕只是像走廊外仲夏夜微弱的萤光，他也会奋不顾身地追随。

似乎是楼下转角的贩售机传来的哐当声，很快Herman就出现在走廊的另一头，手里拿着一罐冰可乐。Thomas还楞在房间门口，像一只被车头灯发现的鹿。他不敢相信，猎食者步步逼近，自己则节节败退。刚没关上的门变成了陷阱，他来不及反应就被Herman推了进去。

“我整个晚上都在想你……你真的要这样折磨我吗？让我留下来，让我知道你就睡在隔壁，和我一样辗转反侧，又不肯理我。”门缝里传来的那道光照在好友脸上，睫毛投下的阴影几乎被深邃的眼窝所遮掩。Thomas看不清他的表情，一定是黑暗为危险的夜行动物染上了额外的诱惑，不然怎么会听到对方的声音心跳就乱了。

明知故问。Thomas想反问对方为什么要不请自来；为什么会记得他喜欢的汉堡口味；为什么说那种奇怪的话，又为什么只站在外面没有敲门。但他不能问，一旦说出口，他会像个缺乏安全感的傻瓜，可怜地向对方乞讨爱情。

一个困局，两个房间，三个男孩，秘密的种子注定会透过薄墙，在漆黑的夜里生根发芽。

“你让我嫉妒得发狂。”Herman抢走了他的台词，就像抢走他的心一样轻而易举。

手臂被拉高，白天跟Simon打闹时留下的粉色指印依然清晰可见。可乐罐无声地在地毯上滚得很远，带水珠的手指冰冷又粗糙，Herman反复抚摩着那些指印，像是要将另一人的痕迹彻底抹掉。

他本可以挣脱的。直到Herman柔软的唇凑近，细密的吻落在小臂上；然后是尖尖的虎牙，滑过皮肤的力度刚刚好能带来疼痛又不至于咬破，就像花豹进食前先标记猎物。致命又亲昵的举动把他钉在原地，似乎连下一口呼吸都是对方恩赐的。Thomas已经逃不掉了。

Herman的动作是如此虔诚。他低下头看到新的痕迹完全覆盖了旧的，猩红的如同打上了专属的烙印。这样Herman就属于他了吗？等假期结束，下周又只有他独自一人去练舞。

“I can't do this, Herman. Having just part of you and _not_ wanting the rest.”

Herman最终松开了他的手，他最好的朋友眼睛里写着与受欢迎程度不相符的挫败。这个夜晚就像一道悬而未决的难题，近在咫尺的呼吸和心跳那么真实，他们却无法拥有彼此。

隔壁的门打开又关上，Thomas顺着墙边倒坐在地上，以前练舞时他们经常这样，累了就靠着排练厅的镜子席地而坐，而现在……什么时候他才能摆脱记忆的纠缠，不要凡事都会联想到过去。

夏至前的夜晚短暂得像个梦，再过一小会儿天又要亮了。他捡起背包，换好衣服，正犹豫要不要给隔壁的人留个消息，因为两个房间都付到了音乐节结束。打开手机才发现有封新邮件——Kristine玩到半夜，半醉半醒间还记得给他发也许是刚从某个派对上得到的消息，一个圣诞季巡演面试的机会。他很感激，回复了邮件的所有参与方，并约好面试的时间。

有了这个意外的借口，四点半偷偷溜出房间看起来似乎不那么像个逃兵。Thomas自以为。

音乐节期间人潮拥挤的滕斯贝格车站在朝霞中显得格外安静。要是人多还好，这个点钟他想假装没看见都不行，应该在隔壁房间熟睡的高个子像变魔术一样出现在他眼前。卖咖啡的窗口要九点才开门，头班车也要等到六点一刻，所以他不能抱怨Simon递过来的热可可，阿兵哥随身携带的水壶看来有点道理。

“抱歉，我不小心听到了。”

既然秘密已经暴露在拂晓的晨光中，也没什么好隐瞒的。

“那我们现在要怎么办？”Thomas故意用开玩笑的口吻反问。Simon也笑着说：“让Herman更嫉妒啊。”

他们坐上第一班回德拉门的列车，暖暖的阳光让两个昨晚都没睡好的大男孩很快坠入梦乡。途中手机的震动声惊醒了Thomas，他抬起头才发觉自己刚才枕在Simon肩头，大个子为了照顾他，一侧肩膀倾斜的姿势看起来并不太舒服。

原来不是他的手机，但视线已经来不及移开了。尽量回避屏幕上的文字提示，却躲不掉Simon的手机桌面。因为那实在太醒目了，照片上的三个人他都再熟悉不过，时间显示遮住了中间那个家伙，只看得见两侧同样穿着西服配领结的人。

Thomas当然认得，这是宪法日庆典上他跟Herman以及Simon的合影，他自己也发过类似的。他像是要确认什么，打开自己的手机——这个数月前才在他们的劝说下注册了Instagram的“怪人”，总共只发过五张照片。除了一张在军队训练时的近照和头像，其它每张都有自己的身影。

如果只是偶然就好了。他想起昨天以来Simon的种种言行，为他挡雨的温柔，为Herman辩解的善意，以及那个不加掩饰的拥抱。男孩对朋友、对他都是坦坦荡荡的，直到秘密泄露。

屏幕早就暗了，Thomas却挺直了背一动也不敢动，生怕吵醒身边的大个子，更怕让对方发觉他的愧疚。

“哇你接电话了，我差点要去发失踪儿童警报了。”Teodor夸张的语气总能让人笑出来，Thomas有点儿想念另一个Tømmeraas家的男孩。

也不是多大的事，他只是比计划提前了两天回来。到了Teodor那儿就成了“音乐节第一天我哥的IG和Snapchat上全是你，第二天就消失了，我能不担心嘛，我是怕你被人吃得连骨头都不剩。”Thomas打趣说那会是不错的暑期恐怖片的题材。只要能避开他哥的话题，什么都好说。

“说真的，你一个人跑回来干嘛？”

他解释说要准备周末的面试，事实也确实如此。虽然只是一个伴舞的位置，对方的要求却相当严格，看过他的demo后还要去斯德哥尔摩参加第二轮考核。这两天Thomas参考了大量相关的表演，只差没睡在排练厅里。

在各种意义上他都需要这份工作，尤其是那点可怜的自尊。

“诶，我哥这周末也要去工作，就是跟Astrid S去拍那个MV，听说有环球总部的全方位制作支持。”

那是极好的机会，也是Herman跟他活在两个世界的证据。他敷衍地挂了电话，疲惫不堪的身体仿佛突然不认识家里的床，睁着眼睛一直目送午夜阳光彻底消失还是睡不着。搜索“如何应对焦虑”除了跳出一大堆闪着动图的tumblr，并没有任何实质的帮助。Thomas索性又爬起来，换好鞋子准备去夜跑。

德拉门这种小地方，他尽量避开了熟悉的街道和小径，能绕多远就绕多远。但那只是徒劳，除非屏蔽所有的朋友，否则谁都躲不掉社交网络，Herman在音乐节上跟Cezinando和Astrid S后台互动的照片、视频到处都是。在别人的镜头里，他张扬得好像电视剧里的Penetrator Chris，一场连一场永不落幕的疯狂派对，把胸贴到他手臂上的漂亮姑娘，炫目的舞台上知名或不知名的摇滚乐队和嘻哈歌手，那才是夏天的模样。Herman正按照他预想的方式享受兵役期间难得的长假，他应该高兴才对。

汗水好像流到眼睛里了，反正都是咸的。

不要想Herman显然是个伪命题。就像落水的人，明知会呛水也没法停止呼吸。

面试前一天他去找José，“告诉我这段舞糟透了，我明天就不用去了。”在好友面前跳完后Thomas垂头丧气地说。José一直是他们四个中舞蹈天赋最高的，个子不高的家伙包办了We Are 1历年所有表演的编舞，“嘿，皮包骨头的小竹竿，重心低才更适合完成高难度的动作。”没人会奇怪José现在能跟Quick Style工作室合作，因为那是他应得的。

“What the hell is wrong with you?”

显然José不满的不是表演本身，而是他现在的状态。他们是无话不谈的朋友，可现在Thomas却说不出口，男孩之间不会讨论那些事。何况他们都二十岁了，互相吹牛睡过的女孩没有两只手也有一只手，谁要听他矫情的唠叨。

“Okay, let me tell you something first. I'm gonna break up with Julie.”

他揽起恼人的刘海，瞪大了眼睛望着好友。“她下个月要去加州。也许她会先提出分手，这只是时间问题。看什么？小傻子，地球不转了还是Spotify上所有的播放列表都被清空了？”

这个消息太震惊了，他们明明像所有热恋中的情侣一样甜蜜得让人想吐，Thomas才会脱口而出问José要怎么办。“怎么办？上IG找新的小姐姐咯。”玩笑归玩笑，他听得出好友语气里的无奈。他们还年轻，相隔那么远，谁都知道承诺不值钱，好聚好散也不失为一种解脱。

“你会舍不得吗？”  
“舍不得让她离开这个小地方去追求她想要的东西？我爱德拉门，但这儿不是洛杉矶。”

他想说可以去奥斯陆，不过是一小时的车程。“你说的是Herman吧。瞧瞧你，他就去个郊区的Huseby，你不也蔫得像颗没浇水的胡萝卜。”

原来他那么容易被看透。Thomas举起双手耸耸肩表示投降，José眯眼笑得像刚吃饱竹子的熊猫，那么重的黑眼圈是怎么来，他也不想再追问了。

两人的手机里都跳出Facebook的更新提示，是德拉门另一个舞团参加今年本地blÅkk音乐节表演的视频。兴致缺缺地点开看了几眼，开始酸溜溜地挤兑人家。至于We Are 1今年缺席音乐节的原因，他们都很默契地闭口不谈。实际上四人最后一次同台演出就是去年的blÅkk。

“哈哈哈，他们跳得不错，虽然没我们好。”José其实和那几个家伙挺熟的，小地方就这样，每个人都认识每个人。

“你还记得13年的blÅkk吗？我们准备了整整8分钟的表演，为了排练我们有一个半月都泡在Attic剧院。我差不多在你家吃了二十顿kebab，你最后设计那几个popping的动作简直要了我的命。”

回忆的匣子里满满都是当年四个男孩一边争吵一边钻研舞技的画面。

“我还是更喜欢去年blÅkk那套舞。你记得吗？春天SKAM第二季开播时Herman已经红得发紫了，我在编舞时想把他更多推到领舞的位置，他坚决不同意。臭小子，我要是像他那么帅，早就当领舞了。”José说得轻描淡写，那会儿周围的亲朋好友都感受到了Herman的火爆人气，每天都有大量疯狂的粉丝在社交网络上围观他们的隐私。三四年前表演的视频一夜之间增加了好几万播放量，还有上传者特地把标题的We Are 1 dance修改成Herman Tømmeraas (aka SKAM Penetrator Chris) dance以吸引更多点击。毫无疑问，Herman成了他们舞团的脸面，但他从来没把那些所谓的“名气”当回事。

“你大概不知道吧，那次他还偷偷练了你的solo，说要等你出错的时候嘲笑你。谁信啊？他不过是想在你面前炫耀，跟雄孔雀开屏求偶没区别，还以为我们看不出来。”

José本意大概是想让他开心点，可听了这些，Thomas更是心乱如麻。跟Herman腻在一起那些日子，没日没夜的练习也好，没心没肺的玩闹也罢，还有总是让人激动不已的登台表演，也许真的回不来了。朋友们都释然了，只有他还幼稚地不肯放手。

“Thomas，你刚才那套舞，动作、编排和音乐都没问题。但你得找回自信，伙计。在舞台上不管是领舞的主角还是伴舞的配角，你都得用身体展现出自信。”

回家后又是一夜没睡好，Youtube烧得手机发烫，从一个视频跳到下一个，José提起的那些表演在屏幕上一一闪过，他发现了以前没注意到的自己的失误，也发现了Herman在专注表演之余，不时停留在他身上的余光。有些旧视频不太清晰，但他停不下来，他只想活在那些视频里，有舞台，有嘻哈，有朋友……有Herman。

早起赶飞机时Thomas就有预感，面试不会太顺利。他的状态依然很不好，即使想要全神贯注，动作的精气神也是松散的。最后从舞团领队礼貌的态度，他对面试的结果算是心里有数。对方安排好了食宿，可以休息一晚再回去。

他在斯德哥尔摩没什么认识的人，呆在酒店房间里给José打电话说面试很可能失败了，被对方骂得狗血喷头。

“没成就算了呗。以防你住在原始人的山洞里，Aasgaard先生，瑞典首都周末的晚上肯定有比窝在酒店里玩手机更有趣的活动！”

总算在Facebook上找到一个嘻哈主题的夜店，换好衣服准备出去时，又收到一条消息，“DON'T do weed, buy CONDOMSSS.”他回了个“go away f*cker lmao”，这次José总算回了个笑脸。

Thomas猜斯德哥尔摩一定不止这一间DJ会放Caked Up remix的Drop You Like的夜店。他错了，因为那句会让所有人都热血沸腾的歌词响起时，他在舞池的另一头见到了那张熟悉的脸，尽管此时被异国的霓虹渲染得像个陌生人。

引爆全场的节奏像浪潮一波接一波涌来，Herman也发现了他。这不是偶遇，也不是命运，是他忘了环球的北欧总部就在斯德哥尔摩。

**“Drop that sh*t.”**

Herman朝他的方向走过来时，Thomas想过要不要离开。就像昨天跟José说不想来参加面试，就像凌晨两点半醒着在斯滕贝格的酒店里等待敲门声，就像鼓起勇气说“就算我没演那部戏，你也可以吻我”之前经年累月的怯懦，他总是在当一个失败的旁观者。从懵懂到恐惧，从焦虑到失落，害怕对Herman的感情只能沦落到卑微如尘埃，不是一再逃避的理由。

这一步即便是万丈深渊，他也没什么好失去的了。

再说他又不像少女偶像那样走哪儿都会被认出来，如果Herman无所谓，那他也没什么好担心了。此刻他们只是夜店里两个寻常的陌生人，像满屋子的红男绿女一样选择了放纵，心跳随着DJ的鼓点加速，空气中不安分的因子蠢蠢欲动，每一口呼吸都离这场不可避免的猎艳更近了。

“You single?”同样的面孔，却看不见熟悉的好友。精致的眉骨轻挑，打破了红篮两色霓虹的平衡，猩红和宝蓝的光线跨过他挺拔的鼻梁，让整张脸都染上妖艳的堇色，眉峰愈发咄咄逼人，宽厚的眼睑则带着猫科动物的慵懒，好像已经吃定了他。

“Sort of.”暧昧的回答显然挑起了对方的兴趣，Herman进一步侵占了他的私人空间。他故意的，所有想要却得不到的贪念，全都化作这一刻彻底的放纵。“How so?”

“男朋友去服兵役了，所以我经常一个人……”  
“你男朋友个子高吗？”

他真的要跟6尺1的Simon比身高？这种时候对方还在吃飞醋，Thomas得承认还蛮受用的。他顿了一下，也不恼，去服兵役的又不止Simon一个人，“你猜呢。”

“我猜他是个傻瓜，才会把你这么诱人的男孩晾在外面。”

Herman已经为这场陌生人的游戏定下规则，哪怕只是一晌贪欢，抛开所有顾虑，他想要这个人想得几近疯狂。凑近Herman耳侧，脖颈上那些他闭上眼睛都能画出来的性感的黑色小点像开启这个夜晚的密码，“那你还在等什么？”

被荧幕角色附体的入侵者眼睛里闪烁的不再是轻佻的笑意，同样被压抑许久的欲望困兽呼之欲出。他们甚至来不及商量去谁的住处，才走出夜店就忍不住拐进漆黑的后巷。

Thomas从没做过这种事，尽管有时男孩之间也会比较哪个姑娘的口活最好，那种卧谈会的话题他总是避而远之。有过的几次亲密接触也没有做到这一步，尽管上次在Herman家过夜他能感觉已经十分接近了，可能怕被家人听到，尤其是隔壁的Teodor。他不敢想像，如果被好友的弟弟听见自己发出那种声音……

现在他最好的朋友却跪在他面前，扯开拉链的动作十分隐蔽，他还来不及消化这一切，Herman就开始隔着内裤勾画他的形状。平时只是用手他都受不了，现在灵巧的舌尖到处点火，湿热的触感简直舒服得要命。紧身牛仔裤被褪到脚踝处，已经湿了一片的内裤紧跟其后。官能的刺激新鲜而直接，Thomas第一次觉得沉溺于情欲中也没什么不对，如果只是性……

直到他在对方的呼唤下睁开眼，“Look at me, sweetie.”四目相接，毫无防备地撞进Herman眼底的诱惑。从最敏感的顶端开始一点点陷入对方甜蜜的包围，亲眼看着Herman为自己口淫的画面击中了他，单是那张英俊的脸贴近那里Thomas就快射出来了。好像从高空坠落，却一直不见底，但胆怯早就被极速的快感取代了。他本能地想要抓住什么，等意识过来手指已经弄乱了好友金色的发梢。

毫无疑问Herman的动作熟练而充满技巧，他被弄得不好意思看。明明是对方在讨好他，他却感觉像被猎食者锁定了。再次闭上眼却完全不一样了，失去视觉让Herman带给他的极致快乐变得更加致命，Thomas只觉得天旋地转，脚趾都绷起来了，双腿颤抖得几乎站不稳。他不得不贴紧墙，抬手捂住快要满溢的尖叫，因为Herman含得太深了。

“喜欢吗？”他压抑着呻吟，难耐地点点头。Herman退了一些，从下到上舔弄无法想象的那些地方，然后再完整地含进去，他无法抑制地得踮起脚尖，内裤还缠在脚踝上，手心胡乱抓着身后粗糙的砖墙，还得用尽所有自制力不要挺腰，他怕让对方难受。练了那么多年的舞，他引以为傲的身体控制在Herman的深喉中化成一团棉花糖，整个人反而成了对方控制下的玩偶。

他几乎是哭着射在Herman嘴里，高潮的瞬间对方暗金色的瞳孔里是他从未见过的占有欲，仿佛下一秒就要将他吞吃入腹，那种满足感甚至超越了肉体的愉悦。他早就知道这场陌生人的游戏只是个幌子，一切都是因为Herman。

如果有比Herman沾着他的东西的丰唇更性感的画面，那就是Herman露骨的邀请。

“我住的酒店就在旁边。你没看我和Astrid的IG？今天我们就是在酒店里拍的MV。”

他说不出口，因为嫉妒和胆怯强迫自己不去看对方社交网络的更新。眼下他只想赶快到房间里去，回报Herman刚才的口活只有一个办法。

他们跌跌撞撞地打开房门就直接转进浴室，Herman可能以为他想洗澡，也没有阻止。他把人推到洗漱台，心急火燎地从下颌吻到T恤的开口，略过胸口然后再往下……

“Hey, hey! Where are you going?”

Thomas不解地抬头望着好友，只要Herman愿意，他想要男人操他的嘴。“ _Don't._ It's no good for your knees.”

浴室地面上的瓷砖好像也在附和，连续几天高强度的舞蹈训练确实不该拿膝盖去硬碰硬。Thomas却不知从哪儿冒出一股无名火，他生气极了，拽着对方回到房间，一把摔在宽敞的大床上。

Herman犯规了，明明是他先假装陌生人的，为什么又要说这种话？Thomas不要他的关心，不要他的好意，不要他的无心之言让自己又胡思乱想，不要他们之间总是徘徊在朋友和恋人之间的暧昧，仿佛一切都是他在捕风捉影。说好了今晚他们只是陌生人，这只是一个游戏，为什么要提醒他眼前这个让他神魂颠倒的男人是他最好的朋友。那些明知无望的痴迷眷恋，那些欲言又止的眼神交汇——忘掉所有，做一个晚上的陌生人，明天醒来假装潇洒地抽身离去。

为什么Herman就不能继续玩下去呢？

根本没有能全身而退的游戏，他早已深陷其中。

Thomas居高临下地看着床上的男人，固执地伸手去解Herman的牛仔裤，他从来不是半途而废的人。也许是太过专注，或者是他不想承认的紧张，对方使坏脚尖一点，他瞬间失去平衡，整个人都倒在那副坚实的胸膛上。要不是刚才在后巷里……隔着布料和Herman贴在一起他大概就会射在裤子里。

不服气，两人很快在床上扭打起来，就像小时候玩马里奥赛车输掉的一方撒泼耍赖。不同的是现在明显可以感觉到对方抵在他腿间的硬挺，他本来就不是皇家卫兵的对手，这一分神，立刻被反压在身下，男人肌肉的压迫感让他完全勃起了。

他可能永远不会“适应”，所有感官都被Herman的气息包围，视线所及之处都是那张他喜欢的脸。焦点渐渐在越来越近的阴影中变得模糊，最终消失在对方充满侵略性的唇齿之间。狂热的吻落下时，他真切地感受到对方和自己一样的渴求，他们都等得太久了。想发狠咬一口夺回主动权，却被侵入更深的地方，舌尖扫过齿列带来的颤栗已经够让他不安了，探进下身的手掌则直接让他哼出声来。

“第二次还敏感成这样……”

Thomas整个脸都快烧红了，尽管他想要更多的触碰，但一边接吻一边做这种事他根本就忍不住。再这样下去他真的要射在裤子里了，而Herman连一件衣服都还没脱。

“等一下。”

Herman几乎是立刻放松了对他的钳制，反倒让他有些不知所措。要怎么说出口，太羞耻了。他只好伸手去解对方的外套，连同T恤一起扯掉的瞬间，头发也被弄乱了。这和电视剧里不一样，迷死人不偿命的Penetrator Chris跟女孩睡过一晚，醒来后在导演专门给的大特写里发型依然一丝不苟，帅气归帅气，他终于知道哪里不对了。眼前的人让他看得失神，要不是指尖下的体温和心跳那么真实，Thomas仍然不敢相信这是真的。

Herman解决掉两人之间所剩的衣物后从床头拿来了润滑剂和安全套，他想要自己来却被对方阻止了。那句“别急”仿佛许诺了更多不可告人的秘密，Thomas被撩拨得越发没有耐心。而对方则复制了刚才的动作，第一根手指进去的时候，舌尖也被吸吮得发麻。他仿佛不再认识自己的身体，只想要更多的吻，更多的Herman。

不适感在被触碰到那个地方时变成了尖叫，眼中泛起泪花，他赶紧死咬住嘴唇却换来更强烈的刺激。Herman找准那一点之后，温柔的试探就变了调。任何理智都抵御不了，肌肤相亲带来的魔力，在手指退出去之后愈发让人上瘾。他红着眼在男人身下扭动腰肢，极力追寻能填满空虚的硬实。

身体被Herman贯穿的瞬间，他闭上眼睛，男人俯身吻去了眼角的泪痕。低喃着动情的呼唤与他耳鬓厮磨，他从不知道性爱的亲密感会超乎所有的想像，说起来很没面子但眼泪根本止不住，在对方一下下用力的顶弄下啜泣得收不住声。

“要停下来吗？”  
“不要，不要……停。”  
“操！你实在太紧了，我才进去了一半。”

Herman低吼着直起身，他才看到两人结合的地方……还不来及害羞，身体就被折成两半，小腿挂在对方臂弯里，粗壮的手臂让他无法直视自己的细胳膊细腿。结果对方使劲一抬，他下半身几乎悬空，完完整整地暴露在入侵者面前。

“不要？那要我干到你最里面吗？”

男人狠心地一挺腰，Thomas终于发出难以抑制的呻吟。这么多年为跳舞练出来的柔韧性配合着Herman狂野的占有，贪心地想要更多——只有Herman能满足他。不仅是那根不停侵犯花心的大家伙，侧过头亲吻膝盖的柔情更让他情难自已，那些经年练舞留下的伤疤记录下的年少轻狂，现在都一一被温柔地抚慰了。

他快要溺死在Herman带来的身心满足中，他知道这有违陌生人游戏的原则，可这一刻Thomas比任何时候都更确定一件事。

十指紧扣的手心里，交缠的生命线追逐的只有一个对象，他最好的朋友，他十年的舞伴，也是他注定无法私自占有的爱。

除了这场荒唐的性事。Herman向前欺身越插越深，巨浪般快感源源不断将他吞噬，高高搭在对方肩膀上脚尖都绷直了。

微启的嘴唇，想说的话却化作酥软的娇吟。男人以为他在索吻，便将他从床上抱起来。

“不…要，太深了，唔……啊！”

包裹着黑色安全套的阴茎又粗又长，变化角度后直直地抵在他最敏感的地方，哪怕不动也无法忽视被男人侵犯的快感。他靠在Herman怀中进退两难，里面如万蚁蚀骨般酥痒，腰肢却早就酸软无力。

“求你……”他主动献上吻，被Herman咬住唇瓣，轻微的痛感意外刺激后穴收缩，“小屁股咬那么紧，你简直要了我的命。”他也不管不顾了，抓起男人的手指就往嘴里送，模仿着下身隐秘之所的动作，粗糙的枪茧挑逗着小舌，他几乎要含不住了，淫靡的银丝顺着嘴角滑落。

“Please…. I want it rough.”

如果只能拥有这一晚的Herman，任何欢爱的痕迹都将是他保留记忆的帮凶，他不在意会不会更疼。羞耻的乞求果然激发了男人的天性，他被Herman抱在怀里狠狠地操弄，仰起的脖颈上落下一个个鲜红的咬痕。身体向对方敞开，下面被干得又红又肿，还继续贪婪地接纳越来越深的入侵，直到高潮像舞曲中最高亢的节奏席卷过全身，他被Herman直接操射了，在对方紧实的腹肌上留下一道道白色的浊液。

从顶端跌入深渊的失落感在Herman持久的腰力折腾下几乎可以忽略不计，他都不记得什么时候被做到晕过去。被电话吵醒时腰以下仿佛失去了感觉，咬着牙软绵绵地走了几步才接通。

“上帝啊，你在哪儿？我听José说你也去了斯德哥尔摩，你知道Herman今天……”Cengiz的焦虑隔着奥斯陆湾都听得到。

“我和他在一起。”窗外周末的斯德哥尔摩依然妖艳动人，即使很快地平线就将再次被午夜的阳光点亮。

电话那头陷入了沉寂，Cengzi应该是听懂了。良久，对方才开口，“我不知道你们之间到底发生了什么，也许我也不该问……”

“我们现在没什么，以后也不会有什么，Cengiz，你放心好了。”

对方似乎觉得他不可理喻，连着叹了几声气，“要知道他当初叫你去SKAM剧组试镜……”他对那个根本没兴趣，再说了，试镜又能怎样？要他演入侵者的一员吗？他不需要那种裙带关系的“好处”，能多几千、几万、几十万粉丝又怎样？Herman从小就是他们小团体里的主角，无论是演戏还是现实，他在分不清嫉妒和喜欢的年纪就已经是对方的小跟班了，还要继续演Penetrator Chris身后的摆设？

“你怎么就这么傻？他是想让你演Isak啊！他很早看过剧本就知道第一季的伏笔，以为Chris和Isak后面有戏，所以想推荐你去演Isak。就第二季那些暗示和第三季的更衣室预告片，我都差点信了。你知道吗？第四季试镜时，导演以为我是你，还问我为什么不早点去。”

Thomas一时不知该如何面对这个刚解开的误会，他的好友比他还急。

“You idiot, he _f*cking_ loves you. And don't you dare telling me there's nothing between you two.”

现在不是争执的时候，他回头望了一眼床上那人的睡颜，挂掉了电话。

不管Cengiz翻的旧账，刚才的温存哪怕有1%是真的，他就完了。飞蛾扑火所需的，不过是一盏微弱的烛光。

他在Simon之前留下“I'll wait.”的消息窗口里发送了一个单词，然后轻手轻脚地回到床上，染上冷气的身体立刻被那个火热的怀抱紧紧拥住。

_“Sorry.”_

手机被抢过去扔在床头，男人霸道的双臂便将他困在胸前。他不确定在屏幕熄灭之前Herman有没有看到消息框里的文字。

“我以为你又离开了。”

眼睛还没睁开，灼热的呼吸就撒在皮肤上，鼻尖轻蹭着他的，乖巧得让人心痒痒，而环固在腰间的手臂丝毫不见松动。被这样抱着Thomas根本是“插翅难飞”，对方还装可怜。他不得不承认电视剧的导演眼光不俗，一醒来就看见枕边睡眼惺忪的Herman绝对是让人心醉神迷的良辰美景。

他张嘴想反驳，才发现嗓子几乎哑了，都怪昨晚……假装咳了几声，又不知该说什么，他根本没想过会留下来过夜，呆会还得穿上带着一身夜店烟酒味的衣服。

“我，我们还要继续假装不认识吗…唔……”

尴尬的问题被Herman的吻打断了，火热又缠人，再说他也没想拒绝，很快舌尖都被吮得发麻。Thomas轻轻抚摩着对方耳后刺手的短发，立刻就被捕获了，大手托着他的脸颊，不断变化角度让这个早安吻越来越深入。被单下面的温度也急剧上升，甜美的摩擦就像打翻的枫浆，源源不断让他们之间变得黏黏糊糊的。

“已经太迟了，宝贝。考虑到你昨晚叫我的名字把嗓子都叫哑了……”

他本想偷偷看一眼Herman接吻的样子，是不是像电视里那样令人枰然心动。结果羞得完全陷入对方的圈套，最靠近的时候，他甚至能感受到Herman长长的睫毛和温暖的心跳。

依依不舍地结束这个吻，他才对上好友迷人的双瞳，仿佛那双眼睛里藏着发光的宝石、漂亮的星星，以及让他悸动的秘密。

“你想要我说点什么，但你从不会开口要求。Thomas，那样太狡猾了。”

陌生人的游戏结束了。现在他们必须一起面对，不管是窗外刺眼的阳光，还是横亘在两人之间的隔阂。

“对不起，上次我对你撒了谎。”隔了良久，Herman迟到的道歉让他鼻子发酸。Thomas都快忘了事情的来由，真正困扰他的是自卑和不安。他不再是小孩子了，不能总是这样要对方来关照他的情绪。

“我也……我得找到自己的出路，而不是怪你走了你的路。”

对方似乎接受了他的坦白，轻柔地从指尖吻到心口，“那我们呢？”

突然手机铃声大作，Thomas吓得一骨碌爬起来找电话。在看到来电者的名字后，不由地叹了口气，该来的还是来了。

礼貌地结束了通话，Herman大概从他的表情中知晓了结果，也就没有继续刚才的话题。他没有通过昨天的面试，工作的事还要从长计议。

“我还舍不得你跑到瑞典来跳舞呢。”这个家伙总是能把坏消息歪得像煎饼上的糖霜一样甜。吃过早餐，他拗不过Herman，又一起回自己的酒店收拾东西。

恰巧他们是同一个航班回奥斯陆，因为Herman下了飞机就要赶回Huseby基地，打电话让Teodor来接机时他又开始紧张。

Herman问的“我们”，到底是什么？

Teodor那个小鬼，在机场到达大厅用一副“我就知道”的表情从头到脚打量了他俩几遍，好像他们做了什么见不得人的勾当。

“Okay, one of you are gonna tell me what the hell happened in Stockholm, besides you two finally fucked.”

他差点从副驾驶座上蹦起来，急忙否认，而后视镜里的Herman则丝毫没有要帮忙的意思。

“得了吧，Tommy。你以为我哥会让你带着那一脖子别人留下的吻痕到处晃悠？你也太低估他了，Herman—自大狂—Tømmeraas。尽管我也觉得他炫耀的方式幼稚了点。”

这对兄弟简直是他的克星。他总不能在六月底穿高领衫吧？Thomas拽着领口，无奈之极。

“你看，我在第一次亲女孩之前就赌你们会是一对，别让我输钱，听到没？那可比我在康纳麦格雷戈和梅威瑟的世纪之战下的注还多。”

世上哪有那么无聊的赌注，一听就是这个小鬼胡诌来骗人的。见没人理会，Teodor又滔滔不绝地聊起心仪的拳击比赛。聒噪归聒噪，总好过一路尴尬的沉默。

他和他最好的朋友上了床，还要假装多久才敢面对那道宛如禁忌的心坎？


	10. Chapter 10

Teodor刚来就忙着邀功，指指身后跟母亲一起下车来参加电视剧庆功会的Thomas，说那全是他的功劳。

全世界都在帮Herman约他的小兔子。Cengiz想出以We Are 1的名义一起出席，José当然是拍手称快，说这样Thomas就没有托辞不去了。没想到母亲也加入到诱捕小兔子的行列，“噢，我只是跟他说我可能会来两杯香槟，晚上不能开车，Teodor刚拿到驾照我也不放心。那个孩子总是那么热心，你知道的。”他甚至还没有跟家人解释，大家好像都默认了“Herman和Thomas，Thomas和Herman”，没人能把他们分开。

“You better not break baby Tommy's heart again.”母亲嘱托到，真不知道谁才是Tømmeraas家的亲生儿子。

因为答应了一家潮牌今天会穿他们赞助的服饰，Herman没有和朋友们一起去pre-party。造型师带来了整整两箱子的衣服让他挑选，正犯愁，José心领神会似的把pre-party上穿一袭黑的Thomas更新到IG story里，还给他留了私信，说自己和Cengiz今天都穿白。答案再明显不过了，Herman从箱子里挑出一套低调的黑色套装，从夹克到圆领衫，还有适合跳舞的九分裤，唯一的点睛之笔是橄榄绿的板鞋。穿好之后拍了照发了广告，这才得以脱身。

现在人就站在他面前，庆功会现场人已经很多了，但除了他们几个，男孩在剧组谁都不认识。Herman想也许他该给Thomas多介绍点同龄的朋友，但黑色高领毛衣下天鹅般纤细优美的颈项几乎让他改变了主意。谢天谢地，平日去哪儿都爱戴帽子的男孩今天意外把柔亮的金发整整齐齐梳到耳后，全然没了嘻哈少年的模样，光洁的额头，瘦削的下颌线，挺翘的鼻尖，眼角眉梢还透出一丝柔媚。“他弄头发弄了半天差点害我们都迟到，”Teodor的抱怨犹在耳边。

满屋子都是漂亮到能演电视剧的姑娘小伙，Herman只想把男孩据为己有。

“玩得开心吗？”

看得出小兔子还有些局促，手里抓着那个被造型师称为灾难的帆布腰包，闪烁的眼神扫过房间里的各色人等，最终落回Herman身上，仿佛他才是这场派对的中心。

嘴里不说，Herman得意之极。没错，就像Thohay说的，他早就习惯了Thomas的依赖。不管是十四岁的夏令营带着怯生生的男孩上台表演，还是二十岁的庆功会让男孩放松下来不再紧张。想搂着他的腰，在觥筹交错间不着痕迹地炫耀，向所有人宣布这是他的漂亮男孩。

还没得到回答，Herman忽然被人群中的一个高个子迎面抱住。是第二季的Frederik，他演的大坏蛋可是让大家都印象深刻。真的好久不见，难得他也来参加大结局的庆功会，拉着一番寒暄在所难免。提到他在皇家卫队服役的事，即将入伍的Iman也过来加入聊天的行列。其实他和在场的演员都不过是泛泛之交，但总不好扫兴。

唯一熟稔的家伙好死不死去了什么鬼的音乐节，Herman在心里暗骂Thohay不够仗义。本来他想趁这个机会，让两个Thomas正式认识一下，等小兔子见到号称挪威第一少女漫画男主和他的秘密小男友，应该就能彻底放下这个心结了。

一群人找到了新的话题，Herman才得以抽身。他立刻在人堆里寻找心心念念的男孩，这时红毯前Tarjei和David正在凹造型，第三季的男主角热情地招呼他过去一起拍照，他礼貌地摆摆手——要怪就怪Thohay，他不来，这个和他共用一个造型师的邋遢小男友居然穿了一件可怕的果绿色衬衫来参加这么重要的活动。

而Herman一早就决定了，这个充满香槟气球的夜晚，重要的不是他玩得开不开心，也不是他能在红毯上得到多少曝光度，他亦不需要让母亲为他更骄傲。即使电视剧烂尾烂得很彻底，他IG上将近一百五十万粉丝依然在那儿，没必要虚伪地说不在意。

他早就把必要的寒暄和问候尽量在Thomas来之前都处理完了，无论是Ulrikke在化妆间想看他跳舞，还是跟Ina亲密合影——毕竟对方是他扮演的角色登场的契机，两个Chris都那么讨人喜欢。他还和Marlon打了个招呼，想着可以把他介绍给Thomas，都是滑板少年应该有得聊。除此之外，他拒绝了所有采访和镜头，连红毯都没有走。

最后他在酒水台的一角找到了喝闷酒的男孩，浅浅的红晕让他凌厉的颧骨变得柔和而美好，“你去哪儿了？”

“跟Cengiz来喝酒啊。”

小骗子，Cengiz这辈子都没喝过酒。Herman也不打算拆穿他，“那他人呢？”男孩指指舞池里跟随着韵律炫技的同伴，Cengiz和José的同款白衣配花头巾十分相称。于是他拉着和他一样穿一身黑的小兔子也往那边走。

“我不想跳舞。”  
“撒谎。”

小兔子挣脱了他的手，一脸的臭脾气。想说他两句，只见男孩迷人的蓝眼睛里满是委屈，“你去走你的红毯啊。”

“我不想去。”  
“那你来干嘛？”

“I want the whole world to know that we are fucking….”

一只手搭上男孩的纤腰，慢慢往下，暧昧的动作早已超过朋友间的距离。男孩在听到那个词时明显轻轻一颤，似乎唤醒了上周在斯德哥尔摩酒店里留下的身体记忆。在异国假装不认识的偶遇，男孩在他身下绽放的妖娆，以及被他送上高潮时的绮丽。

他含着小兔子的红耳朵，继续说，“And dating.”他在作弊，他知道，Thomas抵抗不了这个。

“你疯了！那么多人，会被看见的……”

该看见的早看见了，Cengiz和José投来了欣慰的眼神，就连在舞池另一端和小伙伴玩耍的Tarjei也露出了惊讶的表情，而Teodor就差没带头鼓掌了。很快女孩们也发现了，Ina抱怨又少了一个想追的可爱男孩，Josefine则笑称入侵者两位当家的口味简直一模一样——都是有着金发碧眼的纯真少年。

“别在这里。”  
“所以去别处就可以继续吗？”

得寸进尺是他的拿手好戏，故意将呼吸全撒在男孩身上，高领毛衣也藏不住小兔子耳后的敏感带。舞台上的灯光忽明忽暗，他们像两团暗夜中尚未点燃的火焰，注定要为彼此燃烧。

洗手间的隔间对两个大男生来说实在小得可怜，亲吻因为急切而变得杂乱无章，为派对精心挑选的衣服都成了障碍。他心疼Thomas，便把消瘦的男孩抱起来坐在马桶水箱上，隔着几层布料都能感觉到彼此身体的热度。双手探进毛衣底下，顺着腰侧攻城掠地，指腹碰到胸前敏感的小点时，男孩唇边溢出的低吟挑断了他最后一丝理智，连隔壁来了人都没注意到。

看到的、听到的、触碰到的比任何春梦更美妙，那些他明知不该做却想对好友做的事，当男孩在他眼前慢慢打开修长的双腿，如同蜜糖般诱惑着他时，全都开启了绿灯。

他想要男孩只为他一个人疯狂。

低下头，Thomas连那里都是甜的。他含得越来越深，男孩在他头顶发出可怜兮兮的呜咽，双腿不知所措地乱踢。他不得不在娇嫩的肌肤上留下属于他的痕迹，按住大腿让男孩的身体完全为他打开。含苞待放的入口仍像未经人事般稚嫩，上个周末他刚试过那里面销魂的紧致，现在是时候让小兔子发出更多美妙的声音了。

舌尖轻轻地刺入就让男孩哭了出来，叫得好听极了。他喜欢这样，用陌生的快感主宰对方的一切，一如表演时他对舞台的控制。Herman享受着这个过程，在讨好男孩的同时，他同样在吞噬对方的灵魂。

“Wanna eat you out, baby. You're so sweet.”  
“Herman, Herman….”

男孩呼喊着他的名字，被染上情欲的哭腔甚至比画面本身更刺激。他不用抬头看也知道Thomas被快感征服，难耐地仰着脖颈大口喘息的样子，美得惊心动魄。

“就用舌头把你操射好不好？”  
“闭嘴！”

四目相接，男孩一脸的娇羞，连骂人都软绵绵的，透出一股说不出的媚态。显然他做得还不错，把小兔子弄得眼睛红红的，前面已经渗出几滴前液。继续努力，这次他加入了手指，在最娇嫩的地方无情地戳弄，Thomas身子抖得更厉害了，双腿下意识地夹在他肩膀上，像发情的猫咪一样欲求不满。

“给我，Herman……快给我。”

再次抱起男孩，这个小家伙到底有没有好好吃饭，好像越来越轻了。

“明明是你当兵抬枪抬多了。”  
“你喜欢对吗？”

臂弯稍微放松，让男孩的体重完全落在那一点上，湿热将他完美地包围。他就不揭穿Thomas最近一直流连在他身上的目光，变粗的手臂、强壮的肌肉能轻易把男孩抱起来，就像现在这样压在墙上操个够。

“不要…太深了，啊啊……”

他托着跳舞男孩手感极好的臀瓣，随心所欲地揉捏。小屁股里含着他的大家伙，肉棱直直地抵在花心上，最轻微的动作都能带来致命的快感，小兔子根本无处可逃，肉环还一抽一抽地吸着他。Herman再也忍不住，抱着人开始上下顶弄，淫声浪语都掩盖不了激烈的水声。男孩被他操得求饶，不一会就哭着弄脏了自己的黑色高领毛衣。

Herman退出来，全部射在Thomas脸上。全然没注意到隔壁间奇异但细微的响动，也无从得知这场热辣的春宫无意间被千里之外的另一个Thomas听到了。等他心满意足地搂着“容光焕发”的小兔子出去继续派对，隔壁才响起一声喘息。

刚才跑到洗手间，只是想跟男友FaceTime一下的Tarjei，现在面红耳赤地对着手机屏幕上的胡茬男说，“那现在我们要怎么办？”

+

Thojei Drabble

星期五晚上一个人呆在酒店的房间里不出去浪？这太不像公子哥的做派了，Tarjei望着手机那一头帅气逼人的男朋友，慵懒地靠在足够容纳三四个人的大床上。千里之外的人倒是自在了，而躲在洗手间的自己下面支起小帐篷，外面还有一场热闹的派对不容错过，这种男朋友再帅又有什么用？

“都怪你，非要去参加什么音乐节。”虽然还没有公开关系，Tarjei还是忍不住想像如果今晚Thohay也在场的光景。在人群追逐对方一闪而过的注视，揣着最甜蜜的秘密，幻想在楼梯的转角撞进那个人怀里，假装礼貌的微笑，以及掩藏在衣角下纠缠的指尖——几个星期前曾让他在地下停车场舒服得差点叫出来，而现在，Tarjei也许需要更多。

“我又不像你，我不是男主角，多一个少一个没所谓。”

Thohay的答复没有特别的温度，他揣摩不透大男生的心思。对方不是那种随随便便热络的人，自己憋得快内伤了，又不知道怎么让Thohay主动。

“你刚才也听到了啊，Herman跟那个也叫Thomas的跳舞男孩……”  
“嗯。”

再怎么绕下去，Tarjei恐怕到明早也走不出洗手间。他一咬牙，把手机镜头朝下半身斜了一点。隔着屏幕，大男生促狭的目光让他低垂着眼，开口要求对方玩电话性爱这种事实在太羞耻了。

“你就不能，说点什么……”

Thohay看着手机上小巧的脸蛋一点点变得熟透的西红柿。情欲在那张略显稚嫩的脸上像不小心洒入水缸的一抹胭脂，越是伸手，越收不回来。一池春水荡漾起来，哪怕圣人也坐不住。

他知道男孩想要什么，但他更喜欢懂礼貌的小朋友。似笑非笑的嘴角惜字如金，男孩显然比他更心急火燎。也难怪，刚才那出活色生香的好戏隔着千里都十分精彩，对Tarjei来说更是只有一墙之隔。十八岁的男孩哪受得了像Herman那样的老手自导自演的活春宫。

“求你了，Thohay，”他要让男孩亲口说出来，“求求你说点什么吧，把这个解决我才能出去。”

男孩被欲望折磨得眼角含春的模样，透过屏幕仍然十分诱人。他故意问Tarjei想要什么，小家伙只差没把嘴唇咬破了，还是不肯说。

“那你给我说说刚才隔壁是怎么做的吧，我这边音效不好，没听清。”

面露难色的男孩支支吾吾半天，“Herman用手，然后…用嘴……我是没看到，可我听到了！那个男生的声音都变了。”

“那你也想要吗？”他问得不明不白，Tarjei一下子不知道想到哪里去了，才逗一下就炸毛真是可爱。他们一直没有做到最后，Tarjei过分敏感的身体还有太多值得探索的妙处，所以每次Thohay都是点到为止。有时只是隔着裤子弄几下，有时仅用两根手指，男孩被快感逼得泫然欲泣的模样总让人想下次对他做更过分的事。

“上次用手你都受不了，要是用别的……”

不陪他来参加派对就算了，现在又吊他胃口。Tarjei早就想要了，那个看似放浪形骸的家伙却一直不肯给他，他又不是什么易碎品。看看隔壁那个Thomas，一副纤弱少年的模样，还不是被Herman弄得……男孩欲罢不能的喘息仿佛就在他耳边，不用看也知道做到哪一步了，他们一定是……他怎么会知道听别人做这种事会那么逼真。

如果真的像Thohay暗示的那样，除了手……那个总是吝啬到不肯在IG上更新正脸的家伙，有多少个寂寞难耐的夜晚，Tarjei在一个又一个陌生人的IG和Snapchat之间来回寻觅，只为那个熟悉身影。见到他吐舌头的笑，自己也会对着手机傻笑；见到他板着脸装酷，又没来由地心跳加快。他知道Thohay不是电视剧里那个用力过度的霸道男友，却忍不住幻想对方认真起来的样子。

包括在床上。他才不想一直被当小孩子对待。

他决定用大人的方式解决眼前棘手的困局。插上耳机，手机被放到裤兜里，解放出来的双手终于可以触摸胀得发疼的欲望。麦克风就在唇边，连最细微的喘息都能直接钻进对方耳朵里。

“我看过那部片子，前段时间在社交网络上有很多对比图，大家都说男主角很像我。片子里看起来很容易，不管是从后面还是在上面……”

画面突然变黑让Thohay有点意外，但不会说下流话还硬把话题往小电影上扯的Tarjei让他差点笑出声。小家伙真是笨死了，呼吸本来就不自然，还噼里啪啦说一大堆话，在Thohay听来，每个音节都透着青涩的诱惑。男孩抚慰自己的画面仿佛浮现在漆黑一片的屏幕上，光是细细白白的手指能满足他吗？

“另一个男主角有我大吗？”

简简单单的一句话，Tarjei眼前却如同超新星爆炸般闪耀。他下意识地摇摇头，在Thohay看不见的地方。一想到对方的尺寸，尽管只是隔着牛仔裤笨拙的摩擦，他早就领教过了。

“你会很辛苦，宝贝。”

他想让对方闭嘴，这不是他想听的。可是，可是……想像自己被Thohay疼爱让他立刻就硬了。

“要你管。”

他在想男人踢球时宽阔的肩、结实的腿，对着镜头信手拈来的深情，不讲道理的吻，哪怕冷漠也能让他在深夜回想起来发颤的眼神。Thohay做爱时会是什么样子？音乐节上那些缠在他身边的浪蝶游蜂会不会爬上他的床？嫉妒，渴望，混杂着欲求不满的埋怨，手上的动作越来越快，他的呼吸也愈发混乱。

“Tarjei, I don't want you to get hurt. I want your first time, **our** first time, to be perfect.”

不同寻常的温柔让Tarjei更是委屈，仿佛那人就在他耳边呢喃。握住欲望的手模仿着Thohay以往的爱抚，虽然不及真人百分之一的感觉，但能听到对方的声音，Tarjei就快射出来了。

“我才不怕痛！”  
“可我心疼啊。”

那人真是坏透了，在他最脆弱的时候说这种话，简直犯规。Tarjei死死咬住嘴唇，可小小的隔间里还是回荡着自己断断续续的呻吟。

“你根本不知道我想对你做的事，Tarjei。看着你一点点长大，摆脱第一季的稚气，到去年夏天我们一起拍第三季预告片时既清纯又淫荡的样子，我当时已经决定不参与第三季了，因为我根本没法想像和全世界分享你。我会出现在第一集的派对上，在你勾引那个无辜的小女孩时把你抓到楼上的房间，扒掉裤子，巴掌狠狠地落在你的小屁股上，问你还敢不敢乱惹桃花。”

“然后呢？”Tarjei已经顾不上羞耻，Thohay的描述更是让他欲火焚身。

“你说呢？宝贝，被打屁股让你兴奋了吗？真是个坏孩子……想要我像预告片里那样射在你脸上吗？”

“不…我想要你射进来，Thohay，求你了……给我，射在我里面。”

他知道男孩已经高潮了，而自己居然被小家伙这番生涩的“独角戏”弄得也乱了方寸。Tarjei幻想着他自慰这件事不应该这么火辣，可刚才在他耳边一声声隐忍的喘息简直要命。事不宜迟，音乐节一结束他就要立刻赶回奥斯陆。


	11. Chapter 11

“怎么还不睡？”

大概是Snapchat在漆黑的房间里太晃眼，Herman从床的另一边凑近，手臂蛮不讲理地钻过来，绕到他胸前抢过手机。Thomas如同被茧丝禁锢的蝶蛹，依偎在他最好朋友的怀抱中，赤身裸体。

他还在回味这个奇妙的周五之夜，在社交网络上从一个朋友的页面跳转到另一个，那些摇晃的、混乱的、昏暗的、模糊的甚至暧昧的片段，记录着他们最放肆的狂欢。说实话，他很久没看Herman跳舞了，他想在手机上再多看几遍，结果看到的都是两个人，在人声鼎沸的庆功会上形影不离。也许朋友们早就发现了，只有他会抱怨Herman离他的手机镜头太近，因为那家伙根本就不会靠近别人。“怪不得Thomas的IG story全是‘男朋友视角’”，他的新朋友Ina这样调侃到。

“You had fun tonight?”

他不确定Herman是醒了还是压根就没睡，低沉的嗓音让他想起之前他们做完鬼鬼祟祟地溜出洗手间，若无其事地重返舞池，全然不顾他刚经历了这辈子最棒的高潮。他的朋友们几乎都在场，他们大概拍了上百张重复的合影，噪点和红眼让年轻的面孔看起来仿佛纵欲过度，狂欢时谁又会在意呢？高领毛衣下的吻痕热辣新鲜，男朋友还在耳边暗示“好想回家”。

“嗯。还认识了新朋友。”  
“Yousef?”

他摇摇头，“Cengiz没给你介绍Yousef？我听说那小子成天没事走在路上也会来几个空翻，你们可以比试比试。之前你找Cengiz挑战单脚后空翻可把他愁坏了。”

他以为Herman平时训练忙根本没空关注社交网路上这些有的没的，毕竟从周一到周五安静得连个点赞都没有。偶尔露个脸，也是在健身房跟战友挥汗如雨。

“你以为我会错过任何你不穿衣服的甜点？”身后的人连表情都看不到，却似乎能读懂他的心。

“我才不是什么甜点。”  
“草莓奶昔，粉粉的，甜甜的。”

“You're gross.”他说得好像把在阳光下半裸着吃草莓的样子放到IG story的人不是自己。保鲜期24小时，每次他都像个傻瓜一样期待Herman会看到，又不至于留下太明显的痕迹。

“我说的是girl Chris。”他和Ina在Instagram上互相关注了。“我们聊了她的新戏，叫Pussy什么的实验剧。”

“你难道不是因为Ina演了另一个Chris才加她？”没办法，他的男朋友是个自恋狂。“说正经的，她是个非常有天赋的演员。”

“这就是你说假如所有SKAM的角色同时溺水，而你只能救一个人，那个人一定是girl Chris的原因？”他尽量让自己的语气听起来像是在开玩笑。

“所以你开始吃女孩的醋了？”强壮的手臂环在腰间，Herman明目张胆地在他耳后补种草莓。这太不公平了，他想要好好地跟对方说话，而不是又被弄得浑身发软。

“我能问你个问题吗？”Thomas“艰难”地转过身，四肢交缠在一起，肌肤在被子下面几乎要摩擦出火花。他想要在那双暗金色的眼眸里找到答案，“今天你为什么不去走红毯？采访、拍照，都没有你。”

“Cengiz有事找我。”

撒谎，Cengiz不可能干扰好友的曝光度。

“This show wasn't about me.”这并不能解释他的问题，Thomas明明看到有些前几季叫不上名字的配角都上了红毯。“我今晚是去庆祝一段旅程的结束，和家人、朋友、所有我爱的人一起。而不是往自己脸上贴金。”

Herman靠得太近了，Thomas在彼此焦灼的呼吸中几乎失去了焦点，只见对方眼底细碎的星光写满眷恋。在军队里被磨出枪茧的手指滑过半湿的发丝，温柔得不像话。

“I may not know what exactly I want to do with my life. But I want you to be part of every journey in it.”

连夜幕都藏不住他的眼泪，因为Herman在接吻时捧起他脸，虔诚得像普通的小镇男孩，而不是那个人气超高的偶像剧明星。

就在他再次转过身擦眼泪时，Herman又追了上来。他们在黑暗中做爱，这次不再慌张也无所禁忌。从背后被深深地进入，身体契合得好像是照着彼此的形状生成的。从心跳到灵魂都因为对方而颤动，快感侵蚀了最后一道形同虚设的心墙，Thomas小声地抽泣，他快要溺死在Herman的怀中，心甘情愿地，义无反顾地。

醒来时床边已经没人了，他光着脚下楼，发现厨房里有个一筹莫展的蠢货，锅里的早餐已经糊了。原来Tømmeraas一家出海玩去了，“所以你必须留下陪我看今晚SKAM的大结局，顺便吃掉这些烤糊的华夫饼。”

这还不是Herman那天讲的最糟的冷笑话。后来大明星又跟他撒娇，叫他发IG帮他拉粉，“你不是有一万粉丝了嘛，我刚好差一万到一百五十万。”一本正经地胡说八道，谁不知道很多粉丝都是因为Herman和Cengiz演了电视剧才认识We Are 1的。不答应，就抱着他不肯松手，比家里的宠物狗还黏人。

他明白Herman是在自嘲，谁有多少粉丝这种事他压根没在意，顶多是那些找他做广告的潮牌专卖店主会关心。Thomas相信昨晚那番话是好友的肺腑之言，拥有一百五十万死忠，Herman甚至没有去加名人验证账号那个蓝色的V，因为他连经纪人都没找。跟其它早早决定投身演艺圈的年轻卡司相比，这个荧幕上的坏男孩好像一点都不心急，选择服役也没有一点征兆。

症结从来都不Herman身上。是他太喜欢了，才会这般患得患失。也许当你相识超过十年的好友恰好也是你的初恋时，就会遇到这种两难的境遇。Thomas想起之前跟对方发脾气的自己有多幼稚，随之而来的冷战让彼此都陷入陌生的沉默，如果不是上周末在斯德哥尔摩偶遇……

晚上他总算在Herman把厨房彻底毁掉之前，弄好了一大份微波炉爆米花。两个人窝在客厅的沙发里打开电视，NRK播放着这个星期早先的一些片段，当然也包括Penetrator Chris视角那段。

“这根本不是你的视角！明明是所有想和你上床的骨肉皮视角，哪里见过拍床戏只拍女生半边脸还藏在阴影里，男生则是正面打光的大特写，还有各种裸体大放送！”

吐槽起来没注意到Herman又把他整个都圈在怀中，不安分的手指在他敏感的腰侧画圈圈。当兵前两人体格差不多，根本没这回事；现在不一样了，Herman把他抱起来压在墙上搞半个小时都不是问题。

“入戏很深嘛，你是不是也喜欢那种坏男孩？我可以演给你看诶，虽然我不知道坏男孩哪点比我好？不就是长得好看，身材正点，嘴巴又甜，还把人家妈妈都哄得花枝乱颤。糟糕，我要吃自己的醋了。”

要不是靠在Herman宽阔的胸膛上太舒服，打起枕头大战Thomas绝对不会输给对方。

最后一段聚会的戏更是无厘头，他看着荧幕上穿黑衬衫帅气逼人的入侵者又莫名其妙亲了一个女生，只好假装不介意。不过得知Penetrator Chris并没有变成痴情的傻瓜，依然是见一个爱一个的花花公子，好像比所谓的Chriseva结局好很多。至少人设没有崩。

那是他的Christoffer，不会属于任何人。

“怎么样？”  
“还不错，她长得有点像娜塔丽·波特曼。”  
“我是说我的表演啦！”

Thomas差点融化在Chris一见钟情时既深邃又迷人的眼神里，怪不得那么多人会为这个前后加起来只出现了几分钟的配角而疯狂。但他怎么能说出那么丢脸的事实？所以Thomas随意地耸耸肩，假装在看剧情。

“不说是吧？不说就挠你痒痒。”  
“哈哈哈……Herman，哎哟，停下来，那里，不要……”

在地毯上闹成一团时，门突然开了，一脸挫败的Teodor朝他们咆哮，“出去玩要看老爸老妈秀恩爱，逃回家还要看你俩秀恩爱，就不能滚回房间里爱干嘛干嘛？”

爆笑和吐槽一直伴随三个男孩看完了大结局，说不上意犹未尽，也还是蛮感慨的。

“可惜Cengiz没能演最后一幕，要不是有诸多限制，剧情中间又跑偏了，本来第四季他应该会更红的，Yousef这个角色比第二季的William完美多了。”Herman拿起手机在他们四个人的群组里发消息。他就知道，这个家伙一直惦记着小伙伴，不管是谁获得成功，Herman都会由衷地为对方高兴。

“我约了Cengiz明天一起出去玩。”

Herman枕在他腿上问，“去哪儿玩？”

他再藏不住嘴角的笑意，聊天群组里Cengiz已经炸了锅。

CENGIZ AL  
故意耍我是吧？叫我去喂天鹅？谈恋爱了不起啊？见色忘友，你们俩等着！

好友在电视剧里被天鹅吓到哇哇叫的场景早就被嘲笑过了，这个梗他们都玩不厌。

“所以你是想单独约我出去吗？”反正他的秘密迟早都要被Herman发现，Thomas主动吻住了正在挑眉的男朋友。唇齿间甜甜的，那是夏天、爆米花和爱情的味道。

“因为这个Cengiz都不带我去Stavern音乐节了，你说，你要怎么补偿我？”

他真的不该招惹服役半年增肌十几磅的兵哥哥，星期天早上腰酸到几乎下不了床时，Thomas可悲地想。


	12. Chapter 12

星期天他们哪儿都没去，因为……昨晚床差点塌了。没人能要求二十岁的男孩在禁欲一个星期后还保持节制，那太不人道了。虽然Thomas对放弃难得的约会有点小情绪，最后因为腰酸还是老老实实呆在床上跟他一起电影马拉松。

他们在午饭时间才下床，Herman试着做可丽饼，翻转煎饼时薄薄的面皮被扯了个大洞，几乎不成形。挽救的办法是填上两颗草莓冰淇淋球，还是被Thomas发现了，一脸的嫌弃。男孩把照片发到社交网络上，配字是“take an early breakfast”。朋友们很快就发现了背景一角系围裙的Herman，“晒男友的方式简单点”，Cengiz发来的消息让男孩笑弯了腰，而José就直白多了，“做到中午才起来吼。”巧克力很快开始融化，从他的指尖到他的嘴角，滴滴答答弄得到处都是粘腻的甜蜜。

最后是Teodor看不下去大喊“禁止喂食”，然后叫了外卖。披萨、Netflix，以及因为争论一个不重要的问题时打开Youtube找旧视频，不小心点了网站自动推荐的World of Dance最新尬舞播放列表，一个下午就这样过去了。Herman喜欢男孩吃得饱饱的，靠在他胸口打瞌睡的蠢样，流口水都觉得好看。

傍晚他送Thomas回已经两天没回过的家，“你有病，就在隔壁送什么送。”小兔子也就是嘴硬，在门口腻歪了半天，还是让他进去了。

男孩给浴缸放热水时，他故意把水洒得到处都是，“没有小黄鸭怎么洗澡啊？”他可爱的男友一边翻白眼一边从抽屉里拿出一袋尚未拆封的小黄鸭玩具，“哇噢，原来你早就准备好勾引我了。”

“闭嘴。快点进来，不然水要冷了。”

Thomas急切得像他们第一次做的时候，大概是知道他呆会还要赶回远在Huseby的军事基地。其实Herman没告诉对方，他为这个周末已经请好了假，周一照样休息。几次想说出口，却被男孩笨拙的热情点燃了。一分钟都舍不得离开小兔子，全身滑溜溜地坐在他的大家伙上，扭着腰叫他快点，真是要命。

只是分开五天而已，男孩红红的眼眶却好像是他要上前线打仗一样。Herman心疼地亲了亲对方，宽厚的眼睑垂了下来，颤抖得仿佛害怕下一秒他就会离开。

“Hey, I'm not going anywhere.”  
“What do you mean? You have to….”

他捏着男孩的下巴，先是含住唇瓣，再跟不听话的小舌反复纠缠，最后全面攻陷了Thomas，小兔子被他吻得差点喘不过气。像海面被雾气笼罩，漂亮的蓝眼睛因为欲望而变得湿润，凌乱的发丝更显几分慵懒的性感。Herman放开那对薄唇，手掌往水下探，握住挺在两人之间的勃起，从轻轻地抚摩到完整的套弄，男孩发出令人怜爱的呜咽，刚才攥在手里跟他玩闹的小黄鸭早就不知道飘到哪里去了。

“舒服吗？”  
“嗯……啊，不要，不要停。”

小兔子被他弄得丢了魂，双手无意识地抓着他的后背。他这才在对方耳边说：“我请了假，明天再去喂天鹅好不好？”

男孩尖叫着弄脏了浴缸里的水，没什么力气的拳头落在他胸口，“你骗我！”

不骗他怎么会看到小家伙如此依恋他的样子，眼角眉梢尽是被好好疼爱过的娇媚。他的进攻还没结束，高潮过后敏感的身体像是受不住这般深得可怕的侵犯，在他次次正中花心时啜泣着哀求，分不清要他停止还是想要更多。

“You look so hot riding my cock, baby.”射在里面时，男孩也再次被他送上顶峰。

“洗完澡”后，Thomas赌气不肯给他找睡衣。“我知道你喜欢我当兵练出来的倒三角身材，所以你要看上一整晚吗？我倒是不介意……”

话没说完就被一件扔过来的衣服遮住了脸。第二天他就穿着那件再普通不过的灰色卫衣跟小兔子出去约会，“我怕回头率太高你又吃醋。”男孩笑着骂他不要脸。

他们在湖边喂天鹅的视频看起来蠢毙了，这是Cengiz的评语，Maiken则觉得“超可爱！”

“你是说他俩还是天鹅？因为两个我都不同意。”聊天群组里很热闹。

“I miss this.”  
“What?”

男孩脱掉上衣躺在草地上享受难得的日光浴，仰着脸问他，仿佛Herman是他的太阳。

“你，”他望着男孩比碧海蓝天还清澈的眼眸，“和我，还有我们的朋友。以后我们还是可以一起吐槽2Pac在狱中写给麦当娜的分手信对吗？我的意思是，他们本来能成为九十年代的Jay-Z和碧昂斯。”

这样一个完美的午后，Herman却有点紧张。他最好的朋友变成他的男朋友，对他，对Thomas，这件事仍然需要时间消化。他不想失去那个能和他从嘻哈聊到黑人平权史的知己，也不知道上哪儿找能和他激辩白人饶舌歌手历史地位的损友，一般人只知道阿姆。

“还有谁会陪你一口气看完五集O.J.辛普森: 美国制造？”小兔子很快明白了他的意思。

他俯身在男孩的粉唇上啄了一下，“另外Mac Miller的女朋友真是弱爆了。”

“你确定今天一定要回军队吗？”他在男孩的诱惑下也加入了日光浴的行列，粗糙的小麦色覆盖上细腻的羊脂白。翻滚间草丛里被压扁的浆果在后背留下鲜红的印记，他都一一品尝过，不肯放过一丝属于夏天和男孩的甜美。


	13. Chapter 13

José突然凑过来问他Instagram搜索历史的第一个标签是什么，吓得Thomas赶紧按掉手机屏幕，结果为时已晚。

“#HMKG，那不是皇家卫兵的缩写吗？”被好友抓到无聊时搜男朋友的照片实在太逊了，Thomas隔着粉帽子挠了挠头尾。

他还是不好意思谈论这种话题，甚至连“男朋友”这几个字说出来都依然陌生。Herman的假期刚结束没几天，他只是习惯性地搜一下#HMKG。José的笑纹更深了，好吧，他又不小心泄露了一个“习惯”。

“等下，怎么尽是女生的照片？”新晋的单身汉眼里只有漂亮姑娘，Thomas刚想解释其实皇家卫队里有不少女兵，定睛一看，满屏的方格照片并不全是女兵，还包括盛装出席的女宾客，身边毫无例外都站着一名穿着皇家卫队礼服的兵哥哥。除了#HMKG，多数还带#GardeBall的标签，定位也都在同一家酒店，点进去只见金碧辉煌的宴会厅里一对对可人儿翩翩起舞，年轻的面孔好像回到毕业舞会，只不过女孩们身边连左右脚都分不清的愣头青们，摇身一变成了挺拔的皇家卫兵，那身军装跟有魔法似的。

“皇家卫队舞会，舞会？有跳舞的活动Herman那个混小子居然不叫我们？别拦着我，我要去打断他的腿！”

他知道José在开玩笑，暗地里难免也在思量同样的问题。HMKG上周末举办这样的活动，为什么Herman没有邀请他？难道是因为……

“嘿，瞎想什么呢？”好友敏锐地捕捉到了他的失望，“虽然你胸是平了点，西装和军装站一起也是绝配！”

他笑着又打开手机，手指划过那一张张幸福的画面，黑色的军服中点缀着各色霓裳羽衣，无不炫耀着甜蜜的时刻，说不羡慕是骗人的。虽然他从不屑于跳那种舞，高中时女生的邀请都被他拒绝了，嘻哈比那些老掉牙的社交舞酷一百倍，他也没觉得运动鞋配西装有什么不对——直到Herman在高三新年舞会上的正装惊艳全场，剪裁得体的黑色礼服包裹着如神祇般迷人的身躯，他只能看着Herman挽起女孩的手，自己则喝下难以下咽的劣质波本。

“Herman好像没去，他为什么不去？”熊猫眼瞪兔子眼，两人都没辙，“José，你不要去问他。我不希望让他觉得……”

好友摆出投降的姿势，“知道啦。你呀我呀他呀，谈恋爱真麻烦。”嘟囔着又去玩游戏了。Thomas关掉#GardeBall2017的标签搜索，这种事怎么问得出口？即使经历了那么多小心翼翼的试探，谁也不想在一段关系中成为黏人的可怜鬼。

事实证明好奇心对兔子也有极大的杀伤力。

晚上练完舞一身汗，手机传来最新的线报终于让Thomas松了一口气。原来皇家卫队每年不止举行一次舞会，参与的人员与入伍时间相关，每年四次征兵，对应四批次不同级卫兵的舞会。

“一般顺序是两个月的体能初选，通过后有四个月的正式军事训练，接着会被陆续派到皇宫执勤，最后临近退伍才会参加舞会。”Thomas一个人躺在排练室的地板上笑得像个傻瓜。大明星在军营里不过是个普通人，等等，那他什么时候去皇宫执勤呢？又是一个棘手的问题。

不能直接问Herman，问了自然就暴露了；也不能问Simon，考虑到他刚拒绝了对方，Simon最不想听到的大概就是Herman的事；甚至不能问Teodor，两兄弟根本就是穿一条裤子长大的。要不要等Herman主动告诉他？Thomas想象了一下亲朋好友一起去皇家广场的情景，Runi，Bjørn，Teodor，父母的骄傲，朋友的赞许，到时候连Tømmeraas家的狗都比他有存在感。

他不想和任何人分享他英勇的皇家卫兵男友，哪怕是八十五岁高龄的Tømmeraas奶奶也不行。

问Edvard是下下策，但他真的没辙了。刚才对方针对舞会的回答还挺热心的，等他提到男友的名字，同为皇家卫兵的老朋友不太客气的语气一如Thomas所料——他们在霍克松念高中时Edvard和Herman两人就互相看不顺眼，鬼知道什么原因。

好在在皇家卫队兼职摄影师的Edvard能轻易查到任何卫兵的外勤日程，他正愁该怎么感谢对方，很久没见面的大男孩在电话那一头却说不用了。

“So you two are like…official?”

突如其来的炮弹让人躲闪不及。但这不能怪Edvard，以前的同学都知道他和Herman向来是形影不离的二人组，现在他却找别人问Herman的事，任谁都会觉得奇怪。

“Um, I guess.”

他却没有意识到Edvard唐突之余的逻辑，挂了电话满脑子的都是Herman穿舞会上那种礼服的模样。还想好了如果到时候被对方调侃，一定要问礼服的裤子会不会太长怼回去。

他发誓拍一张照片就回去，一个人偷偷跑到奥斯陆看男友这种事，怎么看都像他和小伙伴们会嘲笑的行为。还好正午阳光下的皇家广场已经聚集了不少专门来看一点半皇家卫兵交接仪式的游客，Thomas压低了帽檐混在其中。

以前只在宪法日NRK直播里看过的场景，真正发生在眼前时，Thomas才第一次有了实感。从阿克斯胡斯城堡传出的脚步声，隔着那么远仍清亮整齐，领衔的军乐队奏起庄严的乐曲，盛装的卫兵们扛着枪从卡尔约翰大道阔步朝皇家广场走来，那阵势连礼帽一侧随风飘扬的毛须都变得认真起来。

整齐划一的队列越来越近，可他还没找到Herman。操着正步的卫兵们表情都很严肃，很多游客都举起了手中的相机，Thomas忽然觉得自己好像打扰了这个庄重的仪式。虽然皇家卫队对亲友及游客的合影来者不拒，但卫兵们手中的枪从来都不是用来娱乐的。

皇家卫兵第四步兵连中士Tømmeraas，跟在任何地方都会被尖叫的粉丝认出来随后被廉价的崇拜环绕的偶像Herman不一样。

Thomas就是在那时认出了Herman，英气逼人的卫兵隔着人群从他眼前以仿似The Penetrators标志性的慢动作闪过。他才不管另一个Thomas同不同意，反正皇家卫兵比入侵者帅一百倍。

整个交接仪式持续了半个多小时，很多人都围着皇宫正殿门口的卫兵们争相拍照，Thomas的眼神却一刻都没有离开那个在一群高大卫兵中并不起眼的身影。分组之后，观众中果然有人认出了Herman，女孩们欣喜地互相低语，想必很快社交网络上就会传遍偶像潇洒的军姿。他悄悄跟随那一组来到侧门，始终没有上前打招呼。

偷偷拍了一段Herman和战友托枪前进的画面，铿锵有力的步伐带起广场上尘土飞扬，目不转睛直视前方的视线坚定而威严。Thomas不确定对方有没有发现他，但那已经不重要了。他终于明白了Simon之前的那番话，Herman没有把兵役当作玩笑或逃避，兢兢业业执勤站岗的皇家卫兵比花花公子迷人多了。他还是忍不住把视频发了出去，骄傲得就差没加个“男朋友”的标签了。

接到那通意料之中的来电已经是午夜了，看来皇家卫兵刚结束轮岗就迫不及待地跟他FaceTime。一上来又是埋怨又是撒娇，怪Thomas的独家视频让其它亲友误以为Herman是见色忘友的混蛋，Teodor更是威胁要跟他断绝兄弟关系。俊秀的眉目间既有执勤一天的疲惫，又有含情脉脉的思念，还怪他怎么不多留一会儿，连话都没说上，大半夜看得Thomas心神摇曳，恨不得立刻钻到对方那可怜的军营双台床上。

对方也解释了没有通知家人的原因，“今天是我第一次外勤，老实说挺紧张的，生怕出错。我想等熟练了再叫大家来看，我爸妈恨不得借专业摄像机来拍，谁知道你就来了。你到底是怎么知道的？该不会天天1点半在皇家广场等我吧？”

“我只是路过而已。你不知道吗？皇家卫兵的交接仪式在TripAdvisor挪威页面上是排名第69的旅游推荐活动。”他也知道自己的借口烂透了。

面对男友的调侃，他只好老实交代。自大狂果然又拿Edvard开涮，“我们是战斗四连，那家伙只不过是后勤五连，完全不是一个档次。我哪里说他坏话了，我说的都是实话。看来你还不知道——”

他听得出Herman话里有话，一再追问下，才吐露了真相。

“He had a huge crush on you back in high school, idiot.”

胡说八道，高中时Herman才是学校里的明星，哪怕不是单身也总有女生来找他打听对方是否愿意“玩玩”，而他这种不起眼的家伙哪有什么人喜欢。

“不然他怎么会问我们是不是正式交往？算他有自知之明，知道你喜欢的人是我。”Thomas这才醒悟，他只是找Edvard问Herman的出勤时间，对方却直接跳到交往的问题。Edvard暗恋他，他暗恋Herman，所以一通久违的电话牵出了高中时代一直被蒙在鼓里的三角恋。

“哪来的三角恋？笨蛋，我也喜欢你啊！”

挂掉电话良久，快要冲出胸口的心跳声仍像Spotify上一直循环的舞曲列表停不下来。这辈子第一次骂f*ck时嘴角却不配合地一直往上扬。


	14. Chapter 14

Herman人在军队时朋友们都很少打电话给他。周二晚上看到José的来电，想必是有什么急事。

结果是一桩喜事。Thomas去斯德哥尔摩面试失败回来之后，José就一直在鼓励垂头丧气的小兔子找新的工作，不仅亲自带他去Quick Style工作室，又把他推荐到社区剧院，最后Thomas顺利争取到秋季的新公开课。下周就开始上课，一个星期两节课教街舞，虽然还不知道能吸引多少学员，至少是和舞蹈相关的工作。

“这次你也可以给他一个惊喜。”好友说的是之前Thomas一个人偷偷跑去皇家广场看他执勤，事后大家都骂他俩见色忘友，他也不恼，其实这帮损友替他们高兴还来不及。这不有了好消息，第一个就来通知他。

“下周一和周三啊，我可能赶不回去。”他沮丧地摸了摸再次剪短的发尾，皇家卫队的训练纪律可不是开玩笑的。“到时候再说嘛，总会有办法的。”

“Thanks, bro.”

也许是玩笑话听得多了，难得认真的语气反倒让José揶揄了他半天。“对了，别跟他说是我说的，Tommy啊……那小子看见皇家卫队舞会的照片只会胡思乱想，又拉不下脸来问你。就当我多管闲事，如果你下次去参加舞会，能不能带上他？虽然我知道带你妈妈去当女宾会少很多闲言碎语——”

“He will be my date. And we're gonna be the hottest couple at the ball, f*cking LEGENDS.”

他能感觉到电话那头的人喜笑颜开。有这样一帮热情又细心的朋友是他的福分，José和Cengiz都是，给了他和Thomas毫无保留的支持，又不会过分干涉他们的隐私。

“José, can I ask you something?”  
“Shoot.”

本来是想用打趣的方式顺便提一下，可话到嘴边才觉得沉重得咽不下去。Herman不是那种会跟好哥们聊“感情话题”的人，但越是这样，他对和Thomas的关系就越不安。上次去找Thohay谈心是个意外，他不希望和Thomas交往会成为这帮朋友之间的忌讳，尤其当好友和男友这两个身份重叠的时候，尽管这中间确实有很多微妙之处。

“分手后还能不能当朋友？怎么可能，下一题。”他想知道José和Julie分手后的情况，虽然他当兵后鲜少和那个女孩接触，但对方看上去不是矫情的人。“你非要问是吧？好，我就直说了，双向取关，删除照片，一了百了。”

如果只看IG上José最新关注的那些硅胶玻尿酸嫩模，好像事情也没那么糟糕。但社交网络向来是把双刃剑，即使取消关注，两人还有无数共同的朋友，哪怕是和平分手，也总有些剪不断理还乱的牵连。

“你知道我看见她在Cengiz和Maiken秀恩爱的照片下面第一个留言说‘finest couple’的感受吗？真他妈的……”

好友没有说出口的“That could've been us”包含着憋屈、不舍和大男生那点放不下的自尊。这并不丢脸，他想劝好友，分手总难免有阵痛。可自己呢？

“你是不是在担心你和Tommy……”

他在电话这头默默地点头承认了，José笑着骂他连这点自信都没有，随后却叹了口气。

“你们俩都是我的好兄弟，我永远不会选边站，不管发生什么，不管谁对谁错谁伤了谁的心。如果真的有一天因为这个导致我们四个人不能在一起跳舞了，我会狠狠踢你们的屁股，听到没？然后……等时间解决一切。”

假如时间真的能解决一切就好了。Herman无法想象We Are 1分崩离析，这个世界上比反目成仇更让人悲伤就是形同路人。然而有太多事情不是一个人，两个人或四个人能控制的，就像曾经不被看好的小胖墩José变成天赋异禀的编舞师。

“去你的，哈哈哈。”好友爽朗的笑声让这通电话稍微不那么让人难受了，“Herman，我想，如果你真的害怕，就不会迈出那一步了。Solbergelva那次聚会你当着所有朋友的面吻Tommy时，我们都知道你不是闹着玩的。没人能保证下一秒会发生什么，所以你会打电话来问我Tommy去斯德哥尔摩时住哪个酒店，所以那个小傻瓜会想方设法跑去看你第一次的皇宫出勤。只要有心，不需要偶遇，也不会错过。”

看来分手真的能让人成为恋爱大师，José的话让他感觉好多了。“况且德拉门就那么大点儿地方，我就不信你俩还能闹到老死不相往来。”

挂掉电话，Herman暗下决心一定要去看Thomas第一次当老师上课。


	15. Chapter 15

小兔子说周末只给他一天时间。宣称“Aasgaard老师”要准备下周的舞蹈课，而且“不许碰腰”，“因为要给学生示范高难度动作”。Herman眼巴巴望着男朋友义正言辞地定下规矩，一脸欲求不满地在床上打了几个滚，尽管家里的床比皇家卫队狭窄的军用双台床舒服得多，不能尽情地滚床单又有何用。

“电影马拉松总可以吧？”

他们首先看的并不是电影，而是World of Dance第一季的总决赛。Herman攒了两个星期都舍不得看，这种真人秀外行只会看热闹，而对真正懂得舞蹈的人来说，不仅是欣赏高水平的表演，更能激发对编排、技巧、表现力的讨论和尝试。

“我想和你一起看。”男孩朝他比了一个恶心的鬼脸，却乖乖地坐了过来，靠在他肩膀上找了个舒服的姿势。柔软的金发磨得人心尖儿都痒酥酥的，最爱的人和最爱的舞，这一刻的满足感让过去一周地狱式的高强度实战训练都变得不值一提。

激烈的辩论围绕着总冠军Les Twins决赛的第一支舞，Herman觉得裁判的选曲虽然很符合嘻哈的风格，但同时也限制了他们跳出常规的临场发挥，而Thomas则认为没有比Stole The Show更能带动普通观众节奏感的流行歌了。很快José和Cengiz通过FaceTime也被卷入战局，大家像以前一样争得热火朝天，不服气的便反复地倒放视频，最后还在镜头里模仿起决赛里的动作，45分钟的节目他们看了快两个小时。

静下来的时候Herman的手自然而然地环在Thomas腰间，摄像头那边的好友调侃说他俩练舞练到床上去了。他还怕小兔子听了生气，结果男孩笑着顶了回去，“不服气你们也去找个会跳舞的男朋友啊。”

回到二人世界，Thomas软趴趴地粘在他怀里，白嫩的手指在他手臂上被晒黑和没晒黑的交界处撩拨着，周六的夜晚简直不能更完美。除了他选的电影似乎有点沉闷，男孩似乎有些困了。

“我讨厌伦敦腔。”  
“再等等，这片真的超酷。”

他选的是Riz Ahmed主演的ill Manors，算是听Hamilton舞台剧那张空降嘻哈榜冠军的混音专辑里的意外收获，听了对方的rap他才知道“不会写rap的嘻哈歌手不是好演员”。他笃信Thomas一定会也喜欢的，他比任何人都更了解男孩的喜好。这样一想，从好友变男友也有得天独厚的优势。

果然影片独一无二以说唱配合快速闪回画面介绍角色出场的方式让男孩眼前一亮，哪怕英式英语写的rap听起来是有点陌生。

“Like an asthmatic trapped in an attic，哇喔，这句的韵脚简直太神了。不过在美国可没人敢用cunt和front来押韵，iPhone的自动纠错会直接把cunt改成count。”

两人都笑得前仰后倒，分不清是谁的下巴先撞到谁的脑袋，然后又抱在了一起，T恤被弄得翘起半个角，粗糙的指腹滑过那一小块露出的肌肤，男孩轻颤着，像小奶猫一样迎合他的抚摩。

“我们还看电影吗？”上扬的尾音透着渴望，而那双注视着自己的蓝眼睛如涨潮前的海面，情欲的暗流涌动，无一不在诱惑着Herman。

慢慢收拢双臂，就在双唇即将品尝到最美妙的奖赏时，Thomas却顽皮地推开他，“不要，Teodor肯定会听到。”上次在机场被那个口无遮拦的死小孩追问细节的情景历历在目，不小心说漏嘴是第一次更是火上浇油，谁让十八岁的男生脑子里只有那件事。

“噢上帝啊，我们能把他送去北境当守夜人吗？”  
“不能，因为他是你弟弟。”

看完电影已经很晚了，两人都沉浸在过山车般紧张而不失温情的结局中，这与电影开头酷炫的黑帮嘻哈形成鲜明的对比。他很高兴听到Thomas总结这是一部很有趣的片子，也能接受就这样道晚安之后相拥入眠。

醒来床边就是空的，接着Herman才听到浴室里传来的水流声。手机里有Teodor给他的留言，家人一早就出去了。他当然知道是什么意思，望着熟悉的天花板，手臂横在床单空荡荡的一侧，房间里还有男孩身上淡淡的气味。Thomas说了星期天要“备课”，一会就要离开。

“发什么呆呢？”

小兔子光着脚从浴室走了出来，身上只有那件大得过分的粉色帽衫。他正用毛巾擦头发，湿漉漉的发缕落在前额上，水汪汪的双眸尽是不自知的诱人风情。

“我爸妈跟Teodor都出去了。”答非所问，却让Thomas放下了刚捡起来的牛仔裤，转身回到床边。这时Herman才瞟到落在地毯上牛仔裤里还有一条内裤，等视线转回来，眼前只剩帽衫下面男孩光洁的细腿。

“Someone is hungry.”他坏心的男朋友分开腿骑到他身上时，显然听到了他咽口水的声音。可Herman已经顾不上别的了，衣摆下面的春光乍现只是好戏的开场，仅隔着一层薄薄的布料，男孩坐在他下身的小帐篷上轻轻地摆弄着纤腰，不加掩饰的勾引生涩又迷人。

刚要抬手却被Thomas制止了，“说了不许碰腰。”宽大的帽衫掩盖了清晨的紧急状况，却藏不住从昨晚一直压抑的情动。男孩一点点扯掉他在军队里穿的四角内裤，从脚踝褪下来却没有扔掉，反而整齐地叠好握在手心里，“Can I keep _this_?”

这只小野猫还要挑逗他到什么时候？想像着当他不在的时候，男孩会用这条内裤做的事，Herman忍不住在对方臀缝间抽动了一下。他能感觉到男孩的器物也顶在他腹肌上，同样硬得不像话。

“What's next? You want my uniform?”Thomas像高高在上的指挥官骑在他身上用最细微难耐的摩擦取悦着彼此，似乎并不在意他的调侃，而那里不知不觉已经湿了，男孩刚在浴室里显然呆了很久。

“Next time I want you to fuck me with your uniform on.”这次Thomas直接握住他的勃起，强烈的刺激像魔音入耳，Herman恨不得立刻就将对方扑倒吃干抹净。至于皇家卫队的制服，早在那些同舍战友都知道的春梦里出现过了。军营里随处可见那么多年轻男孩女孩的肉体，他脑子里却只有穿着军装把好友压在公共浴室最里面的隔间干到腿软的画面。

晃动的帽衫实在太碍事，Herman撩起下摆，在对方还来不及拒绝时手指就探了进去，“不碰腰就可以吗？”胸前的小红点显然十分欢迎他的不请自来，夹在指间肆意地揉捏，勾出一声声高高低低的娇吟。男孩好像有点不好意思在他面前露出平坦的胸膛，却又不由自主地挺着胸想要更多的抚慰。

晨光让房间里的一切都显得明媚而慵懒，他的漂亮男孩整个人似乎都变成了粉红色，暧昧的情潮像夏末盛放的木槿花，层层叠叠的花瓣从浅粉渐变到紫红，娇艳之极，只等人采撷。

漫长而甜蜜的前戏让两人都冒出一身薄汗，Thomas终于扶着他慢慢地坐了下去。男孩紧咬着嘴唇，下巴上的小酒窝越发明显，像在忍耐极大的折磨，只有Herman知道那里面已经湿软得完全接纳了自己，娇嫩的花心更是吸得他几乎要失控了。

男孩抬腰的动作依然很缓慢，Herman知道自己的尺寸对第一次尝试主动的恋人很不容易，他只得用自制力强压下冲动，尽量躺着不动，让Tommy找到那个能点燃所有热情的秘密开关。

不得章法的小兔子慌慌张张地抓着床头板，含着他的性器上上下下的吞吐却怎么都借不到力。Herman想帮他一下，又不敢扶腰，只好弯曲膝盖用大腿给对方支撑。

“你别动，啊……”他双手摊平在床上以示清白，谁知一下子就顶到了，男孩的手滑落到他胸前，里面忽然夹紧，爽得两个人都叫了出来。Herman哪里还忍得住，挺动腰臀继续往上顶弄，迅猛的抽插跟男孩自己笨拙的节奏根本不是一回事，“叫出来，宝贝，我想听你的声音。”

“你轻点啊，Herman……轻点，太重了。啊啊！”  
“乖，我扶着你明天腰才不会酸。”

才几下男孩便被他弄得支撑不住，Herman得偿所愿覆上那纤细而柔韧的腰肢，并在向上顶弄时，一下下托住挺翘的小屁股往下按。肉体的猛烈撞击下男孩很快就被他操出水来了，粗长的性器每次都侵犯到最深处，仿佛要将对方牢牢钉在自己怀里。

他爱极了Thomas沉溺在情欲中的模样，半翕的眼帘遮住原本清澈的蓝眼睛，迷离的双眸仿佛还想要更多他赋予的快感。情动时他搂过男孩的蝴蝶骨，让纤瘦的小家伙完全伏在他怀里，接受他爱怜的亲吻。被夹在两人耻毛之间性器也按耐不住寻求更切实的摩擦。Herman十分乐意出手相助，“不，我想……”

“想被我的大家伙操射？”他转而咬住小兔子粉红的耳廓，双手则跟随着主动沉腰将他含得更深的恋人，陷入对方完美的腰线。温柔的抚摩却掩盖不了淫靡的动作，肿胀的顶端反复磨着花心，让Thomas骑在他阴茎上忘情地操着自己。

高潮甚至比刺眼的阳光还猛烈，Herman眼前一片空白，他一滴都不剩全部射在男孩里面，后者伴随高亢的尖叫也释放在他胸口。一翻身，整个床单都被他们毁了。

“你作弊。”小野猫不满地咬住他发青的下巴，新长出来的胡茬在摩擦中带来不一样的触感，疯狂的性爱过后皮肤似乎依然饥渴。

“你撒谎，你明明就喜欢。”他捧着男孩的脸，轻柔的吻依依落在对方湿润的眼角眉梢。

“喜欢什么？”  
“我扶着你的腰，用力地干你，让你明天给学生上课时还记得我的形状。每个张开腿的动作，都会想要被我填满。”

男孩的性器还被他握在手心里，没两下又滴出一些半透明的精水。Herman还故意将手指插到对方口中，让小家伙尝尝自己的味道。

胡闹了半天，终究是要起床洗澡换衣服。他们坐在厨房里吃家人留下来的煎饼，Herman告诉男孩下周可能没时间从Huseby基地赶回德拉门为他的舞蹈课加油。

“不过假如你一个学生都没有，也许我可以勉为其难报个名。怎么样，Aasgaard老师？喔，你不能这样看着我，这是在勾引你的学生。”

“乌鸦嘴，我哪有？！”男孩朝他扔了半颗草莓，嗔怒的样子让Herman真不想放他走。可他明白这个新的机会对Thomas有多重要，他想让对方知道他有多为之骄傲。


	16. Chapter 16

这已经是Cengiz第十次问Thomas要不要一起去Huseby了。他，真的，不去。任凭好友形容得天花乱坠都不为所动，尽管是暑假，星期一他们就不能找点更有意义的事做吗？

“去军事基地看男朋友站岗不是一件很光荣又很爱国的事吗？”

他没法辩解，自从上次一个人去皇宫广场看卫兵交接仪式之后就被打上重色轻友的标签。Thomas只能搬出新的工作当挡箭牌，说什么都不肯离开排练厅。

说不紧张是假的，跳了十年的街舞，晚上的公开课将是他第一次教别人学舞。既迫不及待地想迎来第一批学员，又忐忑不安地设想了无数种可能，连第一堂课该选什么音乐都差点把Spotify翻个底朝天。Herman劝他没必要临时抱佛脚，可排练厅的地板几乎是他唯一的立足之地。

昨天他也是用这个借口推开了男友的怀抱——尽管当时Thomas也想留下。开始是他主动的，那又不是什么羞耻的事，他仍然低估了与另一个人最亲密的接触带来的震颤。Herman似乎对他的性幻想也非常感兴趣，这让人兴奋又惶恐，与他人分享秘密，把自己最脆弱的一面毫无保留地呈现在对方面前。他不止一次质疑这样做会不会让自己看上去像个傻瓜……

以为那不过是床笫之言，过后谁都不会放在心上。结果却不是那么回事，尤其当他每周只能见Herman一次，时不时从Snapchat私信发过来军装自拍赤裸裸地挑逗着他的忍耐力。Thomas像是得了热血症的热带旅行者，一整个星期都燥热不安。

所以就算Cengiz和José都是好心，他也不能去Huseby。皮肤上还有昨天Herman留下的标记，只是清晨窗外栅栏上一朵牵牛花绽放的时间，却蚀骨销魂般让人恋恋不舍。

“那里是军营，你们又不能进去。”  
“哇，看看谁那么小气，我们就站在外面看你家兵哥哥扛枪站岗、保家卫国都不行？”

Cengiz的眉毛简直能单独拍一部戏，Thomas只好目送朋友们离开。一前一后两辆车子都开出去了，还听得见几个大男生在争论谷歌街景上到底哪个入口才是Herman执勤的入口。

他爱死了这帮笨蛋好友。

Thomas绝对没有因为José更新的视频分心，蓝天白云下胸口绣着TØMMERAAS的迷彩服一点都不好看，帽子上的绿穗傻里傻气的。手里还拿着冲锋枪呢，笑什么笑？严肃点！

“我也想你，宝贝。”FaceTime那头的人满不在意，笑得比正午的阳光还灿烂。

傍晚慰问部队归来的José也准备开始上课，好友拍了拍他的肩膀，“他来不了，但他真的很挂念你。”Thomas笑着摇摇头，他已经准备好了。Herman在他看不到的军事基地被晒成小麦色，他也会在对方看不到的舞蹈训练厅挥汗如雨。

8点不到就来了五六个孩子等在门口。他也在训练厅外面等José的课结束，小朋友显然没认出他就是下堂课的老师，聊起Kygo的最新remix一板一眼的，他稍微松了口气，也许这是一群比他还着迷嘻哈的孩子。

第一堂课还算顺利。尽管开始时他总是盯着镜子里自己的一举一动，生怕任何动作做得不到位，但很快同样的爱好就让年轻的老师和年轻的学生找到了合拍的节奏。也有两个被家长送来的孩子没接触过嘻哈，怯生生地不敢靠近，他就用之前去纽约嘻哈圣地斗舞的视频带活了气氛。顺便解释起2Pac的歌词，那些不适合小朋友的脏话也不回避。随着富有节奏的音乐起舞本来就是最自然的事，一个小时的课程结束时他差点忘了时间，小朋友们也玩得十分开心。

“老师，我星期三还可以来吗？”  
“当然，宝贝。不用叫老师，叫我Thomas就行。”

“嗷！”这时从门外传来一声惊呼，他以为是家长来接小朋友，只见Herman倚在门口，就像他们以前在这儿排练时一样笑眯眯地注视着他，“你怎么能叫别人‘宝贝’？我的心都碎了。”

迎接小朋友们的是爸爸妈妈温暖而安全的怀抱，而迎接他的则是男朋友不讲理的热吻。Herman托着他的下巴把他拽入甜蜜的漩涡，舌尖交缠时指腹还在酒窝上细细地抚摩，一个吻就让这一天的焦虑烟消云散，同时唤醒了鲜活的身体记忆。

因为是周一晚上最后一堂课，家长们接小朋友走后，排练厅里就剩下“舞蹈老师”和“还穿着军绿色圆领衫和军靴的男朋友”。之前大家都对他们投以善意的微笑，反倒让Thomas有点不好意思。

他想问这个意外访客在门外看了多久，又怕对方看到刚开始上课时略显拘谨的场面。

“第一堂课就跳Hit 'Em Up? 还讲解歌词？我以为Kendrick Lamar的Humble足够了，现在的小朋友对他也比较熟悉吧。”

看来Herman几乎没错过什么，“如果不理解嘻哈，以为只是脏话连篇不入流的黑人音乐，那也不用学街舞了。而且F words这些东西，跟小孩子讲清楚比较好，就算没在流行歌里听到，他们也会从电视里、网络上模仿。”

Herman眉峰轻挑的样子好看极了，“Wow, you really thought it through. I'm damn proud of you.”

现在他真的不好意思了，“Shut up.”

这才想起来问执勤的皇家卫兵怎么会有时间赶回德拉门，“你以为José为什么把你的课挤到八点？为什么挑今天去Huseby？为什么要开两辆车？虽然我觉得Cengiz的A3没我的保养得好，呆会还得开回去。”

“你们串通好的……”抱怨还没说完，就被抵在门后亲个够。后背不小心碰到墙上的灯开关，训练厅瞬间暗了下来，被汗水浸湿的圆领衫显然还来不及换掉，紧贴着胸口凉冰冰的，可指尖、唇边、耳畔都是Herman滚烫的体温，汗水夹杂着些许枪药残留的气味真是该死的性感，Thomas迫不及待地将这一切都拥入怀中。下半身的布料只会让摩擦更激烈，很明显想要的不止他一个人。

在后颈画着圈的手指似乎对衣领产生了兴趣，标签被翻出来时他知道自己已经暴露了。上次还给Herman的衣服被他掉了包，现在自己身上穿的其实是同款的旧表演服。

“除了这个，你还有没有穿我别的衣服？”Herman充满暗示的声音几乎钻到他骨头里了，他无法阻止对方从后腰滑进去的手——也不想阻止。

Thomas还以为不会被人发现他偷穿了男友的内裤。Herman当然不会放过他，放肆的揉捏让他舒服得只能咬紧嘴唇。他不敢相信那双几个小时前还握着冲锋枪的手，现在又要擦枪走火了。

他们几乎是逃到车里的。Herman让他跨坐在那坚硬如铁的器物上，拉过他的手一起缓解急需抚慰的胀痛。

“我们不能在Cengiz的车里……”  
“嘘，宝贝，我们没时间了，我必须在宵禁之前赶回去。”

手心几乎被彼此的热度灼伤，狭小的车内空间里回荡着两人杂乱的喘息声。

“要不是怕违反军队的纪律，我执完勤差点穿着迷彩服就出来了。你昨天的话让我没法好好思考，满脑子想的都是那件事。”  
“上帝啊，我也是……昨晚我就忍不住了，结果全部弄在你的内裤上。”

Herman低吼着射在他手上时，“You're gonna be the death of me.”

Cengiz车里什么都没有，他们也不可能回去拿。可尚未消解的原罪让他饱受煎熬，“我想要，Herman，给我……”他一边扭动屁股一边含住男友的手指讨好地吸吮着，羞耻心已完全被欲望吞噬。

Thomas盯着那些粗壮的手指，他想要很久了。

“昨天才弄过，怎么又紧成这样？”两根手指插进去时，他叫得恐怕隔壁街区都听到了。这还只是开始，宽大的指节不断往里戳弄，Herman很快就找到了让他疯狂的那个地方，身体不受控制地颤抖着配合男人的抽插。更多的手指一点点填满欲壑，他知道自己快要被Herman用手指操射了。

“宝贝，你已经湿透了。”

他蜷在男人肩窝，羞人的呻吟变成断断续续的呜咽，仿佛承受不了对方熟练的手法，里面却越吸越紧。可Herman没打算放过他，拇指捏住下巴，逼迫他与对方四目相接，猎食者贪婪的眼神让他既害怕又渴求。

“自己摸给我看。”

那条四角内裤还挂在他大腿根，在男人面前自慰几乎让Thomas想求饶，羞耻和快感同时袭来，他夹着Herman的手指就这样全射在内裤上。

“怎么办？Tommy，你让我想当逃兵。或者把你偷偷带回军营，在车后座上好好地干你。”  
“嗯……等到星期五，我去Huseby接你。”

被顺路送回家后，他赶紧躲进浴室。就算连续两天洗内裤，Thomas也没法抱怨他火辣的男朋友。


	17. Chapter 17

开车回基地的路上，手机响了几声，Herman不用看都知道是谁发来的消息。窗外夏末晚间的微风吹得人微醺，他比在镜头前笑得还开怀。

 **FROM TOMMY**  
i forgot to say this earlier, thanks for coming tonight. i'm glad you were here, it means a lot. drive safe.

他躺在双台床的上铺反复读这几句话，想像小兔子红着耳朵在事后才想起来说这些的样子有多害羞。刚才在车里谁都停不下来，耳边还萦绕着男孩被他弄得发出不可思议的声音，光是听他就能硬起来。

但他也喜欢这条消息，是客气话，也是真心话。他知道今天的课意味着什么，小时候别的男孩从足球场带着满身泥浆路过窗明几净的训练厅时发出阵阵讥笑，他们是“跳舞的男孩”，在一群穿着精致的芭蕾鞋的女孩中像是异类。但不管别人怎么看，他们对舞蹈的热爱从来没有动摇。费劲地跟人解释他们和穿着迷你裙在运动场边加油的拉拉队不一样，他们不用踏上运动场也能“像个男孩”。五年级时他为这个跟足球队的人争得面红耳赤，瘦弱的Thomas站在他身后，害怕他跟对方打起来，跑去叫也是足球队的好友Jonas和Sebastian，反倒落了对方的口实，说Thomas像小姑娘。Herman气不过，后来真的打起来，双方都弄得鼻青脸肿，可他不后悔，后来学校里再没人敢惹他们。

后来长大了才明白那时有多蠢，跳舞的男孩就像踢球的女孩，每个人都有权按自己的喜好选择，而不是所谓“像个男孩”或“像个女孩”的偏见。他们不需要遵循任何所谓的规则，就像后来在社区剧院遇到喜欢用水彩笔在牛仔外套上画满小花花和小心心的Cengiz和比他们大一岁胖乎乎的José。四个男孩相见恨晚，他们每个人都不一样，没有固定的标准，喜欢粉红色就是喜欢，和男女老少高矮胖瘦没有关系。

一眨眼，Thomas都已经开始给小朋友们上舞蹈课了。时间带走了那些酸涩的青春记忆，不变的也许只有男孩害羞时脸上的红晕，以及总是藏着少年心事的眼神。

想到此间，Herman抱着手机陷入了甜蜜的梦境。

又一周艰苦的训练结束时，一想到Thomas在基地外面等他，Herman已经等不及回家了。他已经为两人的周末制定了完美的计划。

被后勤五连的那个家伙叫住时，他着实愣了几秒钟。对方朝他晃了晃手机，说是有东西要给他。他不会在军营里假装不认识Edvard，但也想不出高中同学有什么好给他的。

那是一段上周野外实战训练的视频，“跟HMKG官方脸书上发的不太一样，不过都是我拍的，这个版本多了几个镜头。”Herman将信将疑地看着对方递过来的手机屏幕，一分多钟的宣传短片，记录了他们步兵四连刻苦训练的英姿，他看过官方发的，自己几乎是一闪而过，而这个版本却多了好几个他的镜头。

“你就这个射击的镜头还凑合，除了换弹夹的速度一看就知道是新兵菜鸟。而且以你的身高只有蹲卧的角度勉强能看。”后勤的家伙还是一如既往的讨人厌。

“Well, _he_ probably wants to watch it.”

等Herman反应过来Edvard说的“他”是谁，两人都瞪着对方，狭小的营房忽然变得像焦灼的前线，战火一触即发。他就知道这个混蛋没安好心，可怎么也没料到对方居然会做到这个地步。他也有当摄影师的朋友，对于热爱摄影的人，镜头就是他们的情书，用心捕捉别人看不到的爱人眼中的美好。Edvard没有机会拍Thomas，这并没有阻止对方在拍摄时依然惦记着那个金发男孩。

Herman按耐住叫对方滚蛋的冲动，打开手机准备接收文件。

结果因为他换了安卓机，对方的iPhone没法用AirDrop直接传送。“我加你IG好了，你私信发给我吧。”他知道Thomas会在好友动态页面看到这一令人生疑的举动，既然要发人家拍的视频，总归互相关注看起来要友好些。

“你的手机……”对方的眼神怪怪的，“怪不得，他最近也换了安卓机。”

这可不是有一点尴尬了。Herman本来想说他们舞团的小伙伴都换了华为的Honor 9，可这个时候解释听起来反而像是炫耀。会从各种细节发现Thomas换手机的人，在意的怎么可能是手机本身？尽管Edvard一直装得很大度，傻子都看得出他在吃醋。

拥有一百五十万粉丝也比不上让曾经的情敌吃味带来的虚荣。Herman想还是好心不要告诉对方Thomas今天会来Huseby接他回家，补刀可不是正人君子的行径。他突然有很多话想说，对这个看起来对Thomas仍然余情难了的傻瓜。Herman摇了一下手机，

“Appreciate it, man. Look, I was a jerk back then, turning you down for joining our bus.”

“Save it. Our Power Rangers 2016 was way cooler than your shitty bus.”

高二时还在筹备阶段他就拒绝了Edvard想加入他们Russ的请求，两人也是在那会儿结下的梁子。虽然对方是学校里颇有名气的滑板滑雪好手，又很会玩摄影剪辑，但Herman就是不想让他接近Thomas。他没有跟其它Russ成员商量，这事儿就像Thomas跟他必须搭同一辆巴士一样铁板钉钉。

这番陈年旧事没有让两人翻脸，相反都笑了。曾经愚蠢又倔强的少年，多少荒唐事，不管是否放得下面子，过去了还不就是一笔糊涂账。

“I knew you had a thing for him. Guess I was selfish.”

Herman终于在大男孩眼睛里看到一丝闪烁，他从来没跟任何人说过这件事，更何况自己的感受。也许是因为那时的自己其实是个胆小鬼，直到不久前才认清对Thomas的感情。

“Didn't matter.”Edvard耸耸肩，一副毫不在意的样子。视频文件已经传好了，Herman来不及多问，高大的战友已经走远了。

“你在哪儿？我在门口遇到Edvard了，他说你还没走。”恋人催促的消息把他从回忆中拽了出来。

赶到停车场时，Thomas就站在车门外，一看就是等了半天。他不好意思地靠近，男孩拽着他的衣领就是一个热情的吻，三天的分别像一个世纪那么久。Herman也情不自禁地把手插入男友漂亮的金发中——这是他的男孩，他不会放手让给任何人。

他故意在做爱时问Thomas有没有看那段皇家卫队的训练视频，男孩的双手被压过头顶，在他身下化成一团粉红的棉花糖，咬着嘴唇点点头。“看了好几遍？看的时候在想什么？”上帝啊，Thomas在他耳边留下的密语犹如春药，Edvard猜得没错，看来他的男孩很中意他在丛林中野战的英勇身姿。

折腾到凌晨，眼看身边的小野猫终于满足地睡着了，他才打开推特。终于有时间做很久前应许粉丝的Q&A，手机关成静音还在不停震动，带着#AskHerman的问题如潮水般涌来。

 **@notommeraas 00:50 AM - 26 Aug 2017**  
Favorite memory from Russetiden? #AskHerman

 **@HermanForReal 00:58 AM - 26 Aug 2017**  
Replying to @notommeraas  
The last night with Thomas and all the boys. It was insane...

立刻就有人追问是Thomas Hayes还是Thomas Aasgaard。Herman不禁莞尔，怪不得小东西总是吃Thohay的醋，身边有两个同名的朋友，还都讨人喜欢的帅哥，粉丝们的浮想联翩也不是没道理。

向粉丝们道了晚安，关掉手机，思绪又回到依偎在他身边的小兔子身上。他有点后悔，或许不该跟粉丝分享这么私密的事，尽管他刚才的回答没有透露除了时间和人物之外的任何细节，那一夜真的太疯狂了。

现在回想起来，一切早在5月17日之前就埋下了种子。朋友们的调侃、呛声、怂恿，打赌Thomas能不能在Russ期间告别单身，一群精力过剩的大男生嚷嚷着要他去约同级的一个女生，还说对方对他有好感。结果那个愣头青居然只是约人家去吃早餐，男生们虽然不在场，却七嘴八舌地吐槽双方各自发在社交网络上的约会照。两杯肉桂热可可和一份煎饼就是约会的全部内容，清纯得像是小学生过家家，之前下注三垒的人纷纷失望地摇头。

Herman并不认识那个叫Sofie的女孩，只是随便打开IG搜了一下，按照关注列表的排序看样子小兔子早就关注了对方，脑海里突然敲响警钟，假如Thomas也喜欢这个女孩……

傍晚Sofie跟着Thomas上了他们的巴士，手牵着手，像一对可爱的小情侣。这并不奇怪，Russ沿途几乎每个人都带过不同的女生上过车。Herman坐在角落里喝酒，他并不需要什么宏伟的计划，有时一个眼神就够了，NRK选他去演一句擦肩而过的hallo就能迷倒女主角的坏男孩绝对有足够的说服力。只要他想，Herman随时可以变成那个让人神魂颠倒的Penetrator Chris。

Sofie很轻易就上钩了，从巴士停放点附近的树林中钻出来时，两人腰间各自系了一颗象征野战成就的松果，这点程度的疯狂在Russ的最后一夜根本不算什么，大胆的女孩们很清楚自己想要什么。

然后他亲眼看着女孩回到Thomas怀里，那张刚才为他口交的红唇凑上前去，报复的快感却被某种微妙的情绪掩埋了。他希望两人投入的亲吻也是演出来的，Herman才意识到自己的想法有多扭曲。

如果Thomas在故意演戏给他看，那么他呢？他为什么要阻扰最好的朋友跟女生交往？多一个战利品对“明星”Tømmeraas来说根本毫无意义，更谈不上有什么值得炫耀的。

他想把问题归结为Russ上过量的廉价酒精和吵闹的嘻哈歌曲，可一切在他看见他们舌吻时Sofie嘴角可疑的痕迹时彻底崩塌了。透过意外入局的女孩，Thomas尝到了他的精液，这个念头让Herman瞬间欲火重燃。他想狠狠地欺上那副薄唇，填满他，占有他。他不得不承认就连刚才射在女孩嘴里时想的也是Thomas柔软的唇瓣——Herman十四岁时就在夏令营里偷亲过。

嘈杂的音乐还在继续，初夏的夜晚凉意欺人，他像是中了邪，非要去德拉门峡湾最窄的那处游裸泳并以此为借口把车上的所有女孩都赶走了。Russ的最后一夜，Eiker Videregående高中的男孩们尖叫着脱得精光，在寒冷的河水中嬉戏打闹，然后爬上岸在篝火边抱团取暖，一起迎来宪法日的第一缕晨光。

那是他们少年时代的终点，无忧无虑只属于过去，未来有太多未知和迷茫。

连Herman自己都无法相信那只是一年多前发生的事，轻轻抚过枕边人前额的金色发缕，沉睡中的男孩安静得像个天使，仿佛之前的欢爱只是欲望的幻象。


	18. Chapter 18

“谢谢。”

他看见Herman坐在木质栈桥边啃汉堡，男友大方地向太阳敞开小麦色的胸口，却不让阳光眷顾泡在湖水里那一堆没开的啤酒。眼前是夏末午后最后一抹明媚的湖光山色，自己这句感谢似乎有些无厘头。

回过头，不远处José和Marius那两个傻瓜正围着车子的后备箱抢最后一袋地中海味的薯片，叫Thea的女孩在旁边咯咯笑，比基尼的肩带诱人般地摇摇欲坠，大男孩们顿时失去了争夺的焦点。这一切就像一部关于暑假的B级片，充斥着阳光下的汗水和引擎的轰鸣声，大麻和性。

昨天Herman说起这次约会时，他还有些顾虑。不是因为不认识邀请者，交个新朋友又不难，而怎么跟朋友的朋友相互介绍才是最微妙的。毕竟不是每个人都会像多年的挚友一样接纳并支持他们。

“你知道Dan Ocean对吧？就是那个DJ，和我们同龄。他说知道一个玩悬崖跳水的好地方，明天天气好的话就去。”

“我……”拒绝是不是会显得他太做作？去的话是像普通朋友一样吗？好尴尬，去不去都是两难。以往他总是下意识地望向Herman琥珀色的双瞳寻求帮助，旁人看来轻佻的桃花眼，却是Thomas最依赖的存在。

出人意料，Herman接收到了他欲言又止的讯号，不管作为好朋友，还是男朋友。

“我还叫了José和Marius。”他松了一口气，说真的，也许他还没有准备好在所有人面前出柜。“你……不必担心，我们没什么好隐藏的，也不用急着证明什么，一切顺其自然，好吗？”

这份温柔和细心让他眼角发酸，他深爱的男孩，同样珍惜他的心意。

皮肤上还交织了彼此的汗水，Thomas听得见Herman的心跳，和说话的声音一样平抚了他的不安。从少年至今，他们的每一个舞步，背后默契的不仅是呼吸，还有两颗从未分离的心。

“你怎么没叫Cengiz？”  
“我怕那两只单身狗受不了。没有啦，他和Maiken有别的安排了。”

这个玩笑来得正好，两人在已经被弄脏的床单上闹起来。后来不得不一起去洗澡，在不大的浴缸里分享一片冷掉的披萨和许多潮湿的热吻。Thomas不记得他们做了几次，只要和Herman在一起，每一分每一秒甚至房间里的每个角落都会变成他戴的帽子那种粉红色。

如果还有人说粉红色不适合男孩，操他们的。

“说句谢谢就完了？”Herman一挑眉，显然对他的感激之情心知肚明。

这天大家都玩得很尽兴，悬崖跳水带来的刺激让一群大男孩都欣然接受挑战，Dan带来的女孩子也不甘落后，Marius的摄像机诚实地记录了尖叫声和每一个打破湖面平静的奇怪姿势，一伙人对着小小的屏幕互相调侃，很快就打成一片。来之前的忧虑早就被Thomas抛在脑后，毕竟以他的底子，跳水时随便来个潇洒的空翻就能博得一片喝彩。

从高空坠落的放纵让他们几乎得意忘形，低头在湖面上看到Herman似笑非笑的倒影，连空气中都是自由的味道。

Thomas一个纵身再次跳入水中，Herman嚷嚷着被他溅得满身湿。嘘，这只是他伟大计划的第一步。

\+ 

白浪翻滚间年轻的肉体带来美妙的视觉冲击，一头金发在碧绿的湖水中仿佛柔顺的流苏，配合舒展的肢体动作，Thomas的每个动作都那么赏心悦目。Herman想笑，又想等等看对方要玩什么戏码。

男孩游到他面前，从湖水中浮出来的画面像是一场拙劣的模仿，人鱼题材的爱情片什么的，勾引着岸上的人类，而他甘愿上钩。

暧昧的手心贴着他的双腿，比湿润的布料还黏人。Herman很快就意识到只有他们俩在地势较矮的湖边，其它人还留在高处的悬崖口。

“上次你说对膝盖不好，浮在水里就没问题了。”

他还没来得及理清这两句话的前后逻辑，男孩已经越过了最后一道防线，要知道宽松的四角裤里他什么都没穿。

“等等，你要干吗？”  
“谢谢你啊。”

电光火石间记忆闪回到斯德哥尔摩的那个夜晚，第一次，他跪在肮脏的后巷拉开牛仔裤取悦男孩，而当回到酒店Thomas想回报那份炙热时，他却拒绝了。他的男孩有最漂亮的膝盖和小腿，仿佛是为舞蹈而生，看那双腿跳舞就足够了。何况这种事又不是化学公式配平，只要能让对方舒服，他不介意多付出一点。

“You don't want me to….”  
“God, it's not like that. Tommy, I've always wanted you. Remember the day you brought that girl to our bus? I was furious. Then she blew me in the woods and all I could think about was your lips around my cock.”

Thomas一脸惊讶地看着他，对方说出了Sofie的名字，他点点头。他想过Thomas也许会有点生气，可男孩却靠得更近，灼热的呼吸提醒着他这样的距离有多危险，微凉的唇瓣、粉嫩的舌尖，他全部都想要。

“Was she good?”

这不是一个问题，因为下一秒调皮的男孩就把他含进去了，笨拙、固执的“报复”，仍让他如置天堂。如同莽撞的小兽，不知耐心是何物，一上来不适应的样子让他心疼，但男孩并没有要停止的迹象。这次学乖了，一点点慢慢来，奶猫似的粉舌挠得他快要失去自制力了，相比之下再苦再累的实战训练都不算什么。

初学者前前后后晃来晃去，本已平静的湖面从岸边荡起层层波纹，Herman顺着粼粼波光望向不远处的湖心，只觉一阵目眩神迷，视线再回到Thomas被他完全撑开的小嘴，更不用说里面的温暖紧致，激荡在血管中的狂潮只为眼前这一人奔涌。

大约是见他半天不说话，男孩停下来，不知是累了还是害羞，只斜了他一眼，Herman就快忍不住了。那双半翕的蓝眸中，赤裸裸的情欲像退潮时被困在沙滩的鱼儿，Thomas在挣扎中渴求着他，水中晃动的双腿像是中了女巫诅咒的人鱼，踩在刀尖上也要用舞步取悦他。

小兔子还在傻乎乎地等他的答案，上帝啊，Thomas难道没发觉他有多硬吗？

“Yeah, she's good. But you, baby, you have no idea how many times I jerked off to this, the idea of fucking your mouth, making you gag and swallow my cum like a good boy.”

他握着胀大的顶端再次凑近，男孩殷红的嘴唇被蹂躏得好看极了，怯生生地吸上去又放开。一下、两下……Herman没打几下手枪就全射在Thomas唇边，男孩在他腿间张开嘴，小舌还舔了舔，精液从嘴角滑落的样子足以让他再度血脉贲张。

这时忽然有小伙伴从悬崖口跳下来，Herman只好扑向男孩的怀抱，顺势也滑入水中，这样看起来他们就像在水中嬉戏一样。

“喂，你们在干嘛？”Dan刚钻出水面就像抓到小偷一样大吼大叫。嫌犯之一猛地一头扎进水中朝湖心游去，Herman只好跟了过去。

“有什么好害羞的？全奥斯陆都知道你们在交往了。”

这下换成Thomas大喊“WHAT?”，Dan游到他们这边，才解释到：“六月份SKAM的大结局派对啊，Herman搂的难道不是你的屁股？要知道那大概是全奥斯陆最酷、关注度最高的派对，消息传得比烟囱还快。”也难怪，那天他们做完之后Thomas大概忘了照镜子，因为Herman确实把他按在墙上弄得一看就知道刚被男人好好操过。

“不对，”小兔子惊诧地望着他，以为他要反驳朋友不知从哪里听来的八卦，“那不是最酷的派对，奥斯陆最酷的派对怎么少得了Thohay？那天他可没去——Oslo's wildest party animal。”

看到Thomas一脸将信将疑的样子，Herman决定哪天一定要让两个Thomas见面。以后他再插科打诨跟Thohay在社交网络上联手娱乐粉丝就不用怕小兔子误会了，要知道他们可是电视剧中最受欢迎的两个男演员，挥挥小手指就能让上百万的粉丝激动不已，从接吻图到验孕棒，他和Thohay的玩笑从来没下限。

Thomas加Thomas，也许是个好主意。


	19. Chapter 19

遇见Thohay那天，和Thomas想像中的场景不一样。

不是从小到大司空见惯的老师、同学、朋友叫“Thomas”，同时有两个甚至是三个人答应的尴尬；也不是电影里演不完的“两人同时拿起派对上的最后一杯香槟”；更没想到的是，当时Herman并不在场。

“请问是谁的保时捷911 Turbo停在门口？”

奥斯陆时装周Björn Borg秀场的后台，工作人员的一句话让提前到场的VIP们的目光都聚集到一个模特身上，很难不让人联想到挪威寒酸的影视剧史上使用同款跑车的那个著名镜头。

“是我的车。”

声音从设计师、化妆师、发型师、时尚主编和小助理们扎堆的人群中传出来，然后Thomas才看到那个年轻的男人，全挪威少女心目中的白马王子“William”——他的第一反应，尽管黑色针织帽和胡茬让对方看起来比电视剧里的高中生更成熟也更有男人味。男人似乎习惯了成为众人关注的焦点，迎面走来时一袭红装甚是吸睛，T台模特冷峻的眼睛扫过Thomas，嘴角微扬的弧度和凌厉的下颌线同样让人捉摸不透。

真人简直英俊到不可思议的程度，这个也叫Thomas的家伙。

原来因为要提前来试造型，Thohay的车子停得太近，挡住了送餐车的入口，现在不得不去挪车。回来时还开起玩笑，说他不是故意阻碍嘉宾们享用香槟和鳀鱼塔帕斯，惹得大他几十岁的设计师笑得像女高中生。拜托，根本就不会有人责怪他，他可是“William”诶，从保时捷上下来走几步就能倾倒众生。

等等，意思是电视剧里William开的跑车就是演员本人的私车？为什么从来没人告诉他这件比玛丽苏款的白马王子风靡全国还可怕的事？包括他的男朋友，跟这个家伙在剧里演了一年的好兄弟，居然没提过Thohay和William一样，都是有钱的混蛋。

有钱一目了然；至于混蛋的部分，谁让对方老跟他“抢”Herman？Thomas不喜欢这个有着雄伟鼻子的男人，从SKAM第一季开始就不喜欢。

时装秀结束后，Cengiz作为特邀嘉宾在红毯上接受不知名的时尚网站采访，Thomas也乐得独自在冷餐桌前再来一份鱼籽夹馅面包。

“Can't believe we never met before.”

这大概是发生在两个陌生人之间最亲密的开场白，而对方说得轻描淡写，仿佛Thomas咀嚼食物时惊讶的表情是多余的。还没等他回话，又来一句自问自答，“What brings you here? It's Thursday. Oh, Cengiz.”

没错，他是跟Cengiz一起来的，谁让他们舞团不止一位偶像剧明星呢？同行的还有几个朋友，José听说秀场安排在城里的一间高级沙龙，就约了早点过来顺便做个头发，这才和提前来准备走秀的Thohay遇上了。

他只是个蹭吃蹭喝的路人，跟当晚人气最高的主角要聊什么呢？

“我不知道那是你的车。”  
“什么？”  
“你在SKAM里开的保时捷911。”  
“噢，因为剧组觉得我另外那辆兰博基尼Huracan太招摇了。”

看来没必要继续问第四季的阿斯顿马丁DB11是哪儿来的了，Thomas灌了一口香槟，他得缓一会儿。

“等一下，Herman没跟你提过我？”他耸耸肩，对方这才露出诧异的表情，“上帝啊，这不公平！考虑到他在我面前总是没完没了地说Thomas这个、Thomas那个。所以你一点都不了解我？”

别以为有一百多万无知少女在Instagram上关注他就有什么了不起，Thomas白了对方一眼。

“William的老爸在英国？毕业后去伦敦？你都不知道？”  
“我不知道你在说什么。”  
“电视剧啦，编剧借用了很多现实里的东西。我爸确实是英国人，我是在伦敦长大的，他还指望着我回去帮他打理生意。”

对方总算接收到他对这些毫无兴趣的脑电波，“好吧，让我们换个话题，比方说，你为什么讨厌我？”

“我…我没……”  
“‘开豪华跑车的男花瓶’，Herman转述的原话。”

天晓得Herman跟这个家伙说过些什么，Thomas尴尬得双颊发烫，胡诌了一句：“叫Thomas的人太多了。”

荧幕上的大鼻子情圣眼珠子一转，“打赌我不是第一个跟你重名的Thomas。”废话，全世界那么叫Thomas的人，远的不说，就去年新年庆典上有个跟他们We Are 1合作舞蹈的男孩也叫Thomas。

“——不过却是第一个抢走你的宝贝Herman的Thomas，对不对？”

“这一点儿都不好笑。”  
“但是你笑了。”

Thomas确实笑了，他打量着这个自以为是的男人，以及他差劲的幽默感。Thohay没有恶意，要是有，也被他迷人的笑容掩盖了。伴随着玻璃杯碰撞时清脆的响声，几分钟前诡异的气氛像甜美的香槟气泡一样消失得无影无踪。

“那小子一提起你可是滔滔不绝。”

他想问男友在朋友面前都说了些他什么，又觉得太冒失。而那个现实版的花花公子仿佛有读心术，“别担心，他可没说你的坏话。哇噢，你要是看到他提起你的样子……你知道他为什么叫我Thohay吗？”

Thomas不明白这有什么关系。

“因为对Herman而言，你是唯一的Thomas。”

这个男人完全可能只是一派胡言，他脑海里却浮现出每一次因为Herman又跟对方出去玩而“吃醋”的过往。如果Thohay说的是真的……他真是蠢毙了。

“虽然从他的描述来看，我以为你只是个爱跳舞的小镇男孩。”也许万人迷的共同点就是都很会说笑话逗人开心？心情变好的Thomas也不甘示弱。

“因为我没穿冰蓝色限量版的Ultra Boost？”

他指了指鞋子，对方则笑着回敬了一个敷衍的耸肩，“随便你怎么说，我才不会买200美元的跑鞋。”Thohay的笑意更深了。

“What are you looking at? Fuck off, I love my fanny pack. What are you? Mr. Fashion Police?”  
“Lovely. Now I see why that tosser fancies you.”

对方浓重的口音令人发笑，至少“在伦敦长大”那段是真的，Thomas对英国人没有偏见。也许趁Cengiz还在跟时尚圈名流装模作样地交际时，他可以再忍受一下这个只用眼神就能让人沦陷的男人。

“所以你对我的印象就是首歌？”

这不能怪他，谁让DJ刚好放到Frank Ocean歌里的“Super rich kids with nothing but fake friends”，以他在社交网络上看到那些东西，荒淫无度都不足以形容这家伙，他过着每个二十岁的男人梦寐以求的生活，在洛杉矶开潮牌店，客串拉斯维加斯夜场的DJ，音乐节彻夜狂欢后在丽兹卡尔顿顶层看伦敦的日出，伊比萨游艇派对上左拥右抱比基尼女郎，教练指导下的第一堂私人飞机驾驶课。Thohay远远超越了他扮演的角色——如果William是白左女权主义者意淫出来的漫画式的改良霸道总裁，那么Thohay则是彻彻底底的男权世界食物链顶端的掠食者。

“至少歌里也说I'm searching for a real love，那是真的，我是在追寻真爱。”对方似乎并没有觉得被冒犯，还继续跟他开玩笑，“你不相信？看来Herman真的什么都没跟你说。”

这下轮到Thomas愣住了，他真的很难把这个连胡茬都很性感的男人跟真爱不真爱什么的联系在一起。那一点都不酷，不是吗？

“I dated a co-star.”

有那么一瞬间，Thomas仿佛听到来自地狱最底层的嘲笑声。

“God, NO. I'm not talking about Herman.”

他想一定是悬着的心跳出卖了自己，当Thomas终于松了口气，Thohay的话匣子也打开了。那是个充满莎士比亚式遗憾的故事，一个青涩笨拙不谙世事无意间掉入爱的陷阱，一个看似云淡风轻却比对方陷得更深，明明都是年少轻狂的错，却生生让人觉得撕心裂肺的痛。

之所以称之为“故事”，是因为他还没有完全消化“Thomas Hayes喜欢男人”这枚炸弹，倒不是说男女通吃有什么好奇怪的。Thomas原本想调节下气氛，说点“你确定你们之间不是门不当户不对的问题”、“王子和灰姑娘一定会live happily ever after”之类的俏皮话，可提到那个男孩时（他已经猜到是谁了，但那并不重要），Thohay的表情完全变了，不管是轻佻的戏谑还是勾人的眼神，都被一股难以言喻的悲戚取代了。他难以想像这个如此耀眼的男人受伤的样子。

“你真的……不打算原谅他吗？”  
“也许我们真的是不同的人。”

Thomas还是不明白，“你，为什么要跟我说这些？你不怕我发私信给娱记，明天这段八卦就会上VG的头条？”

眼底那一抹忧伤仿佛只是错觉，Thohay迅速重新换上成年人的保护色，微笑着说到：“Herman都敢把电视剧拍摄的消息提前告诉你，他信任你，我信任他。也许这么说很俗套，但他真的很在意你。你也知道他身边……”

“从来不少主动投怀送抱的人。”他答得顺口，Thohay挠了挠耳后的发梢，像是不知该怎么继续，但他想自己已经明白这个花花公子的意思。

“我也曾经觉得我和Herman不是一个世界的人，你知道吗？就像你们那个愚蠢的电视剧，他演你的跟班，而现实中从小到大我就是他的跟班。无论做什么，Herman都是男主角，夏令营表演站在前排中间那一个，女孩们尖叫的对象。只有在跳舞的时候，我才会觉得自己能够站在他的身边。所以当你们红了之后，他练舞的时间越来越少，再加上今年服兵役，我……之前你们回去拍第四季时，我和他吵了一架。”

“我知道，他来找我了。那个傻瓜，我可是好好奚落了他一番，谁让他一副失魂落魄的样子。”Thohay的语气十分轻松，在Thomas听来却如同惊雷。

“后来你们和好了，对吗？”他点点头，男人的嘴角慢慢拉成一个好看的弧度，“我就知道。”

Thohay没有追问为什么或者怎么和好的，洋洋得意的表情让他想揍人。但他没有，万人迷们总有与他们皮囊相当的骄傲，这并不妨碍他们成为值得信任的朋友或恋人。

“你板着脸在T台上走秀时也那么多内心戏吗？”还是忍不住还了一句，男人大笑起来毫无形象。

“要我开车送你回去吗？你知道的，911 Turbo。”临走时Thohay又绕到他们这群朋友堆里来，开着无伤大雅的玩笑。他叫男人滚开，笑得两颊都酸了。

“下次我约Herman出来玩你不会再生气了吧。”

他朝跑车里的男人比了个中指，引擎的轰鸣很快就消失在一伙人的笑声中。

要不是晚上Herman从军营打来电话咆哮着问他什么时候跟Thohay“搞上了”，这个星期四可谓十分完美。反正明天周末又可以见到男朋友了，要是Herman再啰嗦，Thomas会用亲吻堵住他的嘴。


	20. Chapter 20

他们在车里迫不及待地做起来，连衣服都没脱，奥迪的后座被弄得乱七八糟。粗鲁的顶弄和隐忍的喘息，指尖在后背留下无人知晓的痕迹，不一会儿车窗就蒙上了一层白气。

秋天来得悄无声息。

“跑车再贵也没法做。”Thomas突然来了一句，事后不是该说些黏黏糊糊的情话么？

原来说的是Thohay，谁知自从见了对方的911 Turbo，小兔子会产生那么奇怪的想法。除此之外，他不喜欢男朋友在做爱时想别的男人，最算是他的好朋友也不行。

“That's it?”  
“He's one of the most good-looking guys I've ever seen, and he's fucking rich. Of course he's got all the hot chicks, perhaps boys as well, and thrown the coolest parties.”

“But?”

他可爱的男友找出他平时服役取下来放在车子储物抽屉里的戒指，帮他一个个戴上。冰冷的金属遇到火热的舌尖，Thomas显然还想再来一轮。

“You fuck me better.”

幸好Herman有一整个星期积蓄的精力对付这个贪得无厌的小东西。

说起派对，下周五有个朋友请他去庆祝新的饶舌单曲发表。“我不去了，我答应帮Cengiz排舞，周六“与星共舞”的半决赛电视直播。”Herman问要不要他也去，Thomas直摇头，说José已经基本完成了编舞，让他放心出去玩。

他喜欢和Thomas相处的方式，和以前一样，他们不必每分每秒都在一起。男孩知道他平日在军队里憋得有多惨，二十岁的人生怎么可能缺少派对和酒精。

“What if someone wants to get into my pants?”  
“Everyone wants to get into your pants. I don't have time to worry about all of them.”

他拉过男孩纤细修长的手指，一起伸进自己内裤里，轻车熟路。

“Then this….makes you public enemy number one.”

男孩自以为很聪明的回答被他轻松地接住，接着按倒在后座上，又做了一次。

事实上这是入伍以来Herman第一次质疑自己的选择。因为皇家卫队的特殊性质无法请假，他不能跟We Are 1的伙伴们一起走上舞台为Cengiz应援。这也是他年初在IG介绍里悄悄去掉舞团名字的原因，先前Thomas误会时他亦没有解释。这一年他必须全身心地投入军营，既然选择了，就要对得起这一身皇家卫兵的军装，不只是耍帅那么简单。

前两轮他就去看过“与星共舞”的现场，和他们以前的表演相比，电视真人秀在编排时会引入摄影师和更多舞台设计的元素，除了常规的选曲、编舞、服装，如何调配拍摄角度以完美呈现舞蹈与舞台结合的效果也是很大的考量。这听上去在一定程度上弱化了舞者纯粹的表现力，但凡是看过真人秀的人都知道，舞台、摄影甚至一些小道具的巧妙设计能够立刻提高舞蹈的观赏度。José和Thomas这次临时加入不仅可以为Cengiz助阵，肯定也能学到很多东西。Herman为朋友们高兴，曾经模仿VIBE街舞大赛的冠军或是几个月前凑在一起看World of Dance时，谁没幻想过有朝一日登上更大的舞台呢？

除了他，We Are 1做到了。

星期五晚上Herman有点喝多了，他穿过人群去门口抽烟，顺便给José拨FaceTime。男孩们从TV 2的演播厅彩排回来还在练习，José指着镜子里的金发少年，说这次从决定以四人组的形式应援到打破类型限制选择urban的舞蹈创意全是Thomas的点子，还夸他最近去别的舞蹈工作室训练进步很大，骄傲之情溢于言表。他全都看在眼里，包括排练室另一头的姑娘。她叫Mai，是这次比赛和Cengiz合作的职业舞蹈演员，跳交际舞的，Cengiz无数次夸奖过对方，Herman相信朋友说的都是对的。可是当他亲眼看到Mai取代了自己的位置与其他三个We Are 1的成员站在一起时……也许他得再来几杯。

叫Teodor来开车接他回家，那个小鬼在电话里抱怨了半天。等到人来了，手自然而然搭到对方肩膀上，弟弟好像变瘦了。

“那个Mai根本不适合跳urban，嗝……只要给我时间，我绝对可以跳得更好。而且以前每次后空翻都是我跟Tommy配合，Cengiz掌握不好松手的力道，Tommy今天排练时有一次差点没站稳，我好怕他伤到脚踝。只有我熟悉他的落地动作，我不想当兵了，我只想和Tommy……”

意识消失在车子的空调暖风里，奇怪今天Teodor怎么老爱摸他的脸，要是对方敢趁机在他脸上画乌龟，他饶不了那个小鬼。

醒来他没有睡在自己的床上，也不是Teodor臭烘烘的床。

Thomas家的浴室镜子上贴着一张便签，“别担心，我会顺利完成后空翻的。P.S. 你太臭了，快去洗澡。”昨晚他喝醉了，还不停发牢骚，就那样Thomas还是主动去接他。

Thomas只是要去客串一个舞蹈比赛，他就几近失控。

还在应付宿醉后的头疼，一通意外的来电打断了Herman的思绪，“没问题，六点一刻车站见。”

现场调试舞台灯光时就见到了所有的表演者，不过他们直到直播开始前十分钟才混进后台。隔着还有一段距离，就听见男孩间的八卦。

“人家肯定是来看你的，不然怎么会突然对舞蹈有兴趣？说吧，上次你们和Herman三个人去Slottsfjell音乐节到底发生了什么？还有专门拍视频那个Edvard，那么多兵哥哥被你迷得团团转，啧啧。”

Cengiz可谓是得理不饶人，Thomas被他逗得十分尴尬，“闭嘴！你再说我今晚就不跳了，你自己后空翻去。”白色的演出服映得男孩小脸通红，而他和意外嘉宾的到来无异于火上浇油。

“Oh. Hi, Simon. I didn't know you are coming. I mean, I could've….”  
“I called Herman, asking if he'd bring me in. I hope you don't mind.”

Simon把一切解释得清清楚楚，为什么大个子会出现在台下第一排的嘉宾席，看似是Herman的慷慨大方。但从Thomas闪烁的眼神，Herman知道他想问什么。

“Of course not. It's good to see you.”男孩用微笑化解了尴尬的局面，两人友好地撞拳，Simon祝大家好运，然后就跟什么都没说的Herman离开了后台。

We Are 1和Mai（或者官方字幕上显示的“Cengiz & Mai”）的表演是当晚的压轴戏，舞台中央搭成拳击台的样子，四周缠绕着杂乱的白色绸带，像一个柔软的牢笼。伴随着一曲阴郁的另类摇滚，配合灯光和节奏的变化，舞者从阴影中爆发出充满破坏力的动作，舞动的白衣像撞上牢笼的白鸟，怎么努力都无法挣脱束缚。José的编舞凸显出Cengiz的主角身份，四人的配合也几乎完美无缺。这段urban与比赛前半段扎堆的交际舞形成鲜明对比，新颖的表现形式和精彩的动作编排让现场观众爆发出雷鸣般的掌声。

在一段因为Thomas初次上电视而紧张到手足无措的尴尬采访之后后，全部四位评委都给出了满分，Cengiz毫无悬念地晋级决赛。

Herman看着好友们在镜头前欢呼雀跃，他就坐在第一排，台上台下的距离那么近，然而现在他只能和周围的观众一样拍拍手——庆祝这场不属于他的胜利。这一晚，站在舞台中央的人变成了从小到大跟在他身后的男孩，而Thomas甚至不敢相信地捂着胸口，羞涩的模样像个未经世事的处子，明明刚才的后空翻那么帅气，差点抢了主角的戏。

“You should be proud of him.”

坐在他旁边的Simon没有转头，视线仍追随着乐得蹦蹦跳跳的金发少年。这句话没错，Herman却没来由地恼火。他理所当然为伙伴们骄傲，用不着别人提醒，Cengiz也好，José也好，没有人比他更乐于见到好友的成功。

但Thomas不一样，Thomas是……他想起小兔子诉说大家都从个人简介里撤掉团名的委屈，他以为那是幼稚，此时Herman才体会到被另外三个人抛在身后的失落。更要命的是眼睁睁看着男孩从别人手心高高跃起，在空中展现炫丽的舞姿，张开自己布满枪茧的手心，他仿佛失去了Thomas。

他没有勇气回答对方的问题——答应Simon的请求不像看起来那么单纯。在失去对Thomas的影响和控制之后，潜意识中仍想要抓住男孩，他迫切想要看到Thomas在同时面对Simon和自己时不同的反应，来满足自己卑鄙、自私的欲念。

他需要Thomas的爱，Herman痛苦地意识到。

整期节目都录制完了，Cengiz作为当晚的主角招呼大家去喝一杯，Simon礼貌地谢绝，说要开车回去，Herman没有点破情敌显而易见的谎言。有时，没说谎的人比说谎的人更心虚。

从肾上腺素的顶点松懈下来，没喝一会儿就有人嚷着累了。叫车时回家方向相同的Herman和Thomas自然上了同一辆车，最值得庆祝的夜晚，他们却几乎没怎么说话。

他说外套昨晚落在Thomas房间里，心里嘲笑自己还需要这种烂借口去对方家。男孩仿佛还在等他的解释，也就默许了。

“如果你认为Simon……”他打断了Thomas的假设，“那是一个错误，对不起。”

男孩不解地望着他，“因为我是个混蛋，我想要……你今天在舞台上的表现太完美了，我害怕……”

“You want it, right? The kind of effect on me, heart beating fast whenever you come close, falling for your best friend like an idiot when he had a girlfriend or 1.5 million followers and groupies. Can't stop, and won't stop. You still have it, Herman.”

Thomas没有责骂他的自私，也没有提及他可笑的得失心。相反，男孩把一切说得像呼吸一样自然。他霎时间懂了，害怕失去什么的不止他一个人，站在Thomas的角度，他才是那个在大多数时间让对方不安的家伙。

“More than that. I was afraid being lost if I just caved in, let my desire for you take over. Remember the night in Slottsfjell? You had no idea how close I was to opening that fucking door and having your arms around me. I can never say no to you. I've been that desperate already.”

“You wouldn't mind….”  
“God, Herman. I've been in love with you since we were 12.”

他站在那里，眼前是Thomas十二岁生日时和小伙伴们在这间卧室里sleepover的情景。直到柔软的嘴唇覆上他的，男孩的吻是那么炽烈，毫无保留地，把自己全部打开呈现在他眼前。

“你能从后面……吗？”

他们之前从来没用过这个姿势，他以为Thomas不喜欢，也没刻意提过。现在他的漂亮男孩顺从地趴跪在床上，诱人的屁股高高撅起，比任何春梦里的场面还要热辣。

“I want you to take control. Fuck, I dreamed about it, a lot. I just wasn't sure if I'm ready for it.”

这是一个古怪的夜晚。总是不安的男孩从一场激动人心的胜利中获得了控制感，关于舞蹈，关于未来，甚至是关于人生。于是Thomas终于敢放开手，把身体最诚实的欲望完全交到另一个人手中，任由别人来掌控。而这刚好成全了Herman片刻前的患得患失，性爱是一场无声的权力之争，他比任何时候都需要这种控制感。

“You mean being fucked from behind?”  
“Yes!”

从后面深深地进入，Thomas的身体完全在他掌控之中。也许他用力过度了，手指在对方柔若无骨的腰间留下青紫的痕迹，以及男孩完全的臣服——让Herman更加兴奋。凶狠地侵犯着湿软紧致的小洞，每次都全根尽入，享受嗜虐似的极致快感。

“太深了，Herman，不要……啊，啊！”

他哪里停得下来，野兽般的交媾在他们以往的情事中从未有过。内心的牢笼仿佛被击碎了，想要占有Thomas，标记他，让他彻底属于自己。最重要的是这也是Thomas想要的。

俯身覆上男孩纤瘦的身体，滚烫的肌肤像磁石般吸引着彼此。Herman拨开那柔顺的金发，在恋人后颈留下一连串湿热的吻痕，激得身下人一阵阵轻颤，里面越发夹紧，敏感的身体回应着他无度的索取。

“不许遮，我要让所有人都知道你是我的。”

每一次都碰到那里，男孩破碎的呻吟刺激他干得越来越深，性器几乎全部埋进去。Thomas被他操得腰都软了，他一把将对方捞起来，以不容抗拒的力量继续抽插，粗大的阴茎填满那销魂的秘穴，让男孩叫得好听极了。

比以往任何一次都更投入、更激烈，他们甚至没有用安全套。高潮来临时Herman全都射在了里面，精液从两人结合的地方流出来，又被他用手塞进去。男孩难耐在床单上继续摩擦，他便前后夹击，被舌头操射时Thomas哭着还要更多，他喜欢对方高潮时叫着他的名字，仿佛他是唯一的神灵和信仰。

等待呼吸和心跳平缓时，刚才的疯狂从肤浅的官能之乐一点点浸入脑海，Herman轻声地问：“对不起，我弄疼了你吗？”

怀中的小家伙仿佛这时才知道害羞，“没有。那样…很棒。”说完就立刻翻过身背对着他。

Herman也不强迫他，只是顺手从背后抱住对方。粗壮的手臂环绕着纤细的腰身，晚安吻落在耳后，Thomas好像终于找到了舒服的姿势，在他怀里沉沉睡去。

很快他们将迎来新的一周，他要继续当兵，Thomas要继续练舞。战友们在社交网络上流行的退伍天数倒数的标签看上去好像没那么蠢了，如果兵役只剩85天能给他的男孩一点安慰的话。


End file.
